


Submit To Me

by DarlingDem



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 78,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingDem/pseuds/DarlingDem
Summary: Dipper Pines may be Omega, part of the weaker race, but he had a family who would never force him into a marriage he would never want, like many other omegas were forced into by their parents. However he never could have guessed that it would be himself that would agree to a loveless union with the wolfish alpha-Bill Cipher.





	1. Unexpected Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I writing another story? I don't have time for this, when I haven't finished my main fic yet. However I just love A/B/O stories and I just couldn't stop myself. I love the idea of Dipper being able to get prego. I don't know if it will happen in this story, but I just like that it could.
> 
> Ok so this story is going to be a collection of one shots in the same alternate universe, just like my other story "Twisted" (which yes, I am still writing.)
> 
> note: It is common in this world for omegas, regardless of sex, to wear dresses and feminine clothes (mostly because I love putting Dipper in dresses and girls underwear.)
> 
> also, this Bill is not a nice Bill, and I haven't decided if he ever will be.

Bill's eyes wandered over the groups of people sitting at white clothed tables as he gave his speech to his new workers and their families. He had recently been hired as the new CEO of the Gravity Falls Physics consultant company and was currently assuring the employees that, not only were their jobs secure, but under his ownership the company would only grow and prosper. He admitted that he may only be 25 and fresh out of college but he promised that he was a proper candidate for the job having attending an ivy league university with a major in physics and a minor in business. It also didn’t hurt that he was from the Cipher family; old blood that produced only the most dominant of alphas. That, however remained unsaid, as their power was widely known it would be gasconade to say such aloud. The Cipher’s prowess radiated from their presence, attitude and actions. There was no need to talk themselves up when their reputation preceded them. The alpha's speech only gave pause  when the most delectable scent infiltrated his olfactory senses. It smelled of fresh pines, paper and ink, vanilla, and caramelized sugar. The combination made his mouth water. The powerful blond quickly pushed it away and continued his address to it’s closure, after which he invited everyone to partake in a meal of ostentatious grandeur.

 

After the seven course dinner the blond alpha made his rounds and mingled with his newly acquired employees, or subjects, as he preferred to think of them. This company was to be his empire after all. The entire time he slowly followed the tantalizing perfume that beckoned to him like the song of a siren. The path took him to a table in the back of the ballroom of the expensive hotel. At the setting sat three of his employees, all family. He instantly recognized Stanley and Stanford Pines as they were major players in the company. They were twins, one a marketing manager and the other a primary physicist. The remaining Pines, Arthur, was a nephew of the ageing twins, an accountant for the corporation, of little interest to Cipher except for the fact that he was the father of sweet little brunette that emitted those delicious smells.

 

The boy looked as exquisite as he smelled. An adorable brunette, he was slender and petite, and while young, Bill doubted that age would further fill him out. He wore a sleeveless navy 1950’s day dress that was accented with small white pinetree shapes. Bill appreciated how the dark color contrasted with his milky white skin. He wore an equally white headband, adorned with an oversize organza flower, whose immense size was still almost lost in the mess of dark, wild, curls.   As introductions were made Bill’s eyes kept flitting back to boy who could care less as he played a DS game; ear buds blocking out the world around him. It was so cute the way he flipped between biting his lower lip and sticking out the tip of his tongue as he concentrated; letting out curses in barely more than a breathless whisper. 

 

“And this is Mason. He is the younger of the two." said Arthur, saving his omega child for last. He frowned when Dipper remained oblivious. 

 

“Dipper!” Helen pinched her son’s thigh as discreetly as she could, trying to get his attention.

 

“What was that for?” Dipper hissed, removing his ear buds, to look at his mother. His eyes followed his mother’s outstretched hand as she directed his attention to a tall dark man hovering at their table.

 

“This is mister Cipher, he is the new CEO of your father’s company and his new boss. He was gracious enough to introduce himself to every family. Not every company head would be humble enough to do so. Please show some respect.” Helen said with a smile, though their was an edge to her voice.

 

Dipper’s beta parents weren’t the type to be overly submissive nor expected Dipper to be such just because he was an omega. They hated that society expected their child to be subservient and supported modern ideals that championed for equality for all. However the man in front of them commanded admiration and obedience, and compliance was given automatically by others without realization of even haven done so. 

 

Dipper was no different. When his big brown eyes met the heterochromatic gaze of the other he felt a shiver of fear run through him. This man was dangerous. “I’m sorry.” Dipper found himself apologizing and looking away from the intense stare. “I was so absorbed in my game I hadn’t realized anyone had come up to our table.” He held out his hand, palm down, as school instruction had taught him- an omega, to do when greeted by an alpha. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

The small brunette flinched when a warm, and much larger, hand encompassed his own. He looked up shyly when the intimidating alpha leaned down and pressed his soft lips against the back of his hand. “Trust me, the pleasure is all mine.” Bill smirked as the already present blush spread further across the boy’s pale face.

 

As soon as his hand was relinquished he stood with such haste that his chair toppled over. “Sorry, sorry.” Dipper mumbled as he righted the chair. “I just...Is it hot in here?” Dipper fanned himself with his hand and laughed nervously. “Whew! I think I need some air.” He tried to look anywhere but at the domineering dark golden man. 

 

Dipper heard his twin sister laugh at him as he fled from the ballroom. Bill watched the boy, his skirt, full with petticoats, swinging from side to side as he moved his hips to escape onto the balcony. 

 

“Guess I frightened the poor thing.” Bill said, rather proud of himself. 

 

“Are you surprised?” Stan said, taking a sip out of his craft beer. “Cipher, you could scare the teeth right out of multiheaded bear.”

 

Bill laughed. He liked Stan already. Not many people were brave enough to talk to him so freely. 

 

“Don’t mind Mason, A.K.A. Dipper, He is so awkward it’s painful.” Said Mabel.

 

“I don’t mind it at all.” Retorted Bill, smiling wolfishly at the young female alpha. “I find his bashfulness quite adorable. Tell me, how old are you and your twin?” 

 

“Twelve, but we’ll be 13 in just two weeks.” Mabel said boastfully. 

 

“Happy birthday then. 13! You must be excited, you will officially be old enough to start courting. Anyone you have your eye on?” 

 

“OHMYGOD, do I. There are, like, a dozen or so people I’m interested in.” The brunette girl lit up with excitement, making her family roll their eyes at her hyper attitude.

 

Bill found himself laughing again, this family was crazy. He loved it. “Typical alpha. Well enjoy it while you're young. Eventually your admirers will demand you choose one of them.”

 

“Well,” The girl continued. “There is this girl, Pacifica, I would claim her in a heartbeat, but she is kinda outta my league, and I think she might might hate me. That doesn’t mean I won’t try though. I am determined to win her heart.”

 

“The northwest heiress? You’re right kid, she might be kind of hard to obtain. You’ve got spunk though and dedication, two things omega’s can’t resist. Refuse to take no for an answer and I’m sure you’ll get what you want.”

 

Ford frowned. Mabel couldn’t help that she was an alpha, but she was a good kid and she didn’t need a pompous wolf like Cipher filling her head with an alpha superiority complex. He wanted to tell the man to leave but he couldn’t outright say it without appearing disrespectful. “Mabel, hun, I believe you have taken up enough of Cipher’s time. While it is generous of him to give you so much of his time I am sure he has more important people to speak to and more pressing matters to attend to.”

 

“Nonsense.” Bill said, paying the older omega little mind. “I always have time for such a bright little shooting star of an alpha. This girl is going to do big things one day, I can tell.” Mabel beamed at his words.

 

“So how about your twin, do you think the potential suitors will be busting down your door, on his birthday, for dates?” Bill asked, taking Dipper’s vacant seat, inhaling deeply, and reveling in the boy’s residual scent. 

 

“Dipper?!” Mabel said incredulously. “No, Dipper is so awkward.”

 

“Hmm, but alphas and betas often find that attractive in a potential mate, and he does have features that look like they will blossom into a soft and well rounded beauty.” Bill continued, surprised.

 

“You don’t know Dipper. Sure he’s cute. But his awkwardness goes beyond shyness. Besides, he is really smart, but not very attentive; more likely to get lost in a book than a lover’s eyes. He just wouldn’t make a good mate.” Her eyes subconsciously went to her gruncle Ford.

 

“He doesn’t need to make a good mate. Dipper wants to go to college and get his doctorates in physics. Just because he is an omega doesn’t mean he has to get married and push out pups. An omega’s worth is not determined by his or her ability to be attractive and submissive.” Ford spit out, looking at his wine glass, filled with water, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

 

“Gruncle Ford, I didn’t mean it like that.” Mabel whined. She hadn’t meant to make her great uncle upset.

 

Bill looked over at the accountant and his wife. “That still doesn’t mean someone might not take an interest one day. Just because your son Mason isn’t what most alphas or betas look for doesn’t mean all hope is lost in promising him off.”

 

Arthur shifted nervously in his seat. His daughter may be comfortable making casual conversation with the imposing man, but that didn’t mean he was. “Even though Mason is an Omega, Helen and I, believe he should be able to make his own choices. If there is one day a bid for his hand, it will be of his own decision.”

 

“Mmmm” Bill hummed. “Modern idealists. How very forward thinking of you.” He stood up and brushed imaginary lint from his black tux jacket. “It’s been a pleasure, but I still have pleasantries to make with the rest of the guests. The night is still young, please enjoy the festivities. We have lively music, good spirits, and desserts will be out soon.”

 

***

 

It was surprisingly chilly for an August night and Dipper supposed that is why the large balcony was vacant of other guests. He didn’t mind being alone though. He could hear the orchestra playing from inside and he hummed along to the classical music as he stared up at clear sky. Sitting on a stone bench, his body was twisted so that he could prop his arms on the railing as he found familiar constellations.

 

“Beautiful.”

 

Dipper spun around at the sound of the gravelly, slightly high pitched voice. It was the tall blond alpha from earlier. He wanted to run from the room but instead he stared at the man like a deer caught in headlights. “Y-yeah” he finally found his voice. He pushed his back into the railing as the predator came closer. “Did you come to look at the stars too?”

 

“The stars?” Bill reached out and touched the soft curls, before pushing a strand behind Dipper’s ear to see his face better. “No. While they are beautiful, they are not what I was referring to.”

 

“Oh.” Was all Dipper could think of to say. His heart was beating wildly in fear, making his scent roll off of him in waves. “I...I should go back inside. My family is probably wondering where I am.” He went to leave, and just when he had passed Bill and thought he was safe the man pulled the younger boy to him.

 

“They know where you are.” Bill smirked as he spun Dipper around and pulled the trembling child into his arms. “But you are free to return to them, after you grace me with a dance.”

 

“Ok.” Dipper whispered out. It wouldn’t be smart to deny such a powerful alpha what he wanted.

 

Bill adjusted himself and Dipper so that they were in a proper position to slow dance. He placed one of the boy’s hands on his breast while Bill placed his own on the omega’s tiny waist. Their other hands laced together when they began to sway.

 

Dipper was shaking right down to his white kitten heels. It didn’t help that the alpha's smell was all consuming and dangerous. The man smelled of gunsmoke, sandalwood, and something acridly sweet that Dipper couldn’t put his finger on (he would later find out it was gin). 

 

“You’re frightened.” It wasn’t a question.

 

“You scare me.” Dipper said honestly.

 

“It’s not unusual for an omega to be frightened of their alpha. A little fear is healthy in a relationship. It reminds the omega of their place.”

 

Dipper tried to pull away, but the taller man held on tightly. “I-I’m not your omega.” He felt his eyes burn with the threat of oncoming tears.

 

Bill buried his nose into the boy’s hair and inhaled his scent. “Not yet, but you will be.” He said into the curls. His words were muffled, but Dipper heard it loud and clear. “When you come of age.”

 

The small brunette continued his futile struggling. “This isn’t the stone ages, my parents won’t force me into a pairing that I don’t want to be a part of, you butt.”

 

Bill scoffed at the childish insult.“You would be surprised. Everybody has a price.” 

 

“Not my family. They can’t be bought, and neither can I.” He started crying, hating himself for showing his fear. “Why would you even want to claim me already?” He shivered when the man leaned down and nosed his neck, pausing over the erratic pulse. “You just met me. How do you know you’ll come to love me?”

 

“Who said anything about love. I don’t need love in a marriage. What I want is a beautiful omega spouse, who is obedient and satisfies my every desire. What I want is you.” He nipped at the boy’s neck. A promise of what was to come. 

 

Dipper held his breath as the sharp teeth grazed his fragile skin, without breaking it, and was surprised when the alpha let him go. 

 

“Go,” Bill told him. “Enjoy your time with your family, because it’s coming to an end.”

  
Holding his hand over the wet nipped skin, the brunette didn’t waste any time in running away from the dark man. He could only hope that sometime in the next three years, until Dipper came of age, that the man would lose interest in him.


	2. Sometimes Love Is Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years can pass in the blink of an eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little bit more about this AU's society and how little control omegas have over their own lives.

Dipper laid on his belly atop his bed. Swinging his feet, he chewed his pen and considered the advanced physics equations in front of him. His guncle Ford often gave him professional level problems to solve to prepare him for college. Dipper didn't mind though. Solving the advanced problems was like a game for him and he thoroughly enjoyed it. Additionally it was a sense of pride for him when Ford, his idol, would congratulate him on a job well done when he handed over the completed work only to be given new equations. 

 

Ford was the first omega in history to be accepted into an ivy league college to complete a doctorates in quantum physics, and to be taken seriously in the professional and scientific community. Sure, omegas could go to college and have careers but it was usually as nurses, elementary school teachers...positions that required mild and nurturing dispositions. What they did not become where mathematicians, scientists, business tycoons, and politicians. No, these positions were reserved for alphas and dominant betas-natural born leaders. His great uncle broke stereotypes and gained his own freedom in an otherwise omega oppressing society.  It was for this reason, as well as may others, that Dipper looked up to his great uncle. He could only imagine how amazing it must feel to have alphas, who were supposedly born better than lowly omegas, look up to you and have to answer to you. 

 

Of course achieving such a status did not come without its hardships. Ford was often ridiculed  not only by alphas and strong willed betas, but also by his fellow omegas. They couldn’t understand why he wanted to fight against nature. Confrontation wasn’t in an omega’s genetic code after all. Even Ford had admitted that if weren’t for Stan he probably would have given up his degree unfinished due to harassment. The two were inseparable and it was by sheer luck that Stan and Ford were invited on full scholarship to the same university; Stanford for his grades and Stanley for his excellence on the football team. The alpha twin played defense both on the field and off; no one messed with his omega twin, not verbally and certainly not physically. This relationship continued beyond school and existed to this day. The two lived as bachelors in a comfortable log cabin they dubbed ‘The Mystery Shack’. Even though they bickered like an old married couple they were tighter than a virgin omega on suppressors. Though they seemed happy and always had each other Dipper thought it must be lonely at times. 

 

Letting his roaming thoughts guide his actions the sixteen year old left the equations behind and climbed off the bed to look at himself in the full length mirror that was attached to the outside of his closet door. Moving his overgrown curls out of the way he tilted his chin up and over to the side, exposing his long, elegant, alabaster neck. With trailing fingers his touch dusted over the delicate skin where he tried to envision his throat with a claiming scar. He may want independence and equality but the omega, and romantic, in him still wanted to belong to someone. He wanted a doctorates degree and a career, but he also wanted a husband and children one day. However, it seemed he could not have both.  All omegas he knew of that broke their restraints did so completely. They did not start families of their own. Alphas and dominant betas did not favor intelligence and independence in a mate. Dipper assumed that the dominant people felt threatened by the weak when they could no longer control or manipulate them.

 

The strong always sought to control the weaker, even in this day and age when society tried to feign equality. The only true equal relationships were like minded betas that mated, such as Dipper’s parents. These were also the people that fought for equality and protective rights for the omega population. While there was still a long way to go a lot of progress had been made.

 

Beta’s were an odd group. Dipper thought back to his sex ed class as he abandoned the mirror in favor of tidying his room. Beta hormones and genetic makeup were between those of an alpha and an omega and they could lean more heavily to one side. When a beta mated with an alpha they became the submissive but when a beta mated with an omega they were the dominant force. Interestingly enough only female betas can bear children while male betas produced only sperm. Whereas, a male omega, Dipper could become impregnated by both a male and female alpha, but only by male beta, and he himself did not produce sperm even though he had a penis, and he could not impregnate anyone. Like their male counterparts, female omegas could also become impregnated by male or female alphas, and also only by a male beta. It was rare, but not unheard of, for a female beta and female omega to mate. 

 

Dipper picked up a misplaced book and held it to his chest with a girly yelp when his bedroom door was opened with a forceful bang. A blur of color ran past him to throw herself on the bed, face down.

 

“Mabel, are you ok?” Dipper asked, putting the book down on the bookshelf before sitting next to her on the bed. 

 

A muffled response came from the pillow that the alpha had her face pressed into. Her words were unintelligible but it was obvious the girl was crying. Whatever it was it had to be bad, the young alpha hardly cried.

 

The small omega placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Mabel, I can’t understand a thing you're saying. Turn around and talk to me, please.”

 

Mabel flipped onto her back and stared up at the ceiling with red rimmed and watery eyes “Today is the worst day of my life.”

 

“What happened?” Asked Dipper, concerned. 

 

“What do you mean what happened? God, Dipper! For being so smart sometimes you're just so dense.”

 

Dipper winced at his twin’s insult. He was made fun of often but it hardly came from his sister. He knew it was just her alpha coming out in her distress, but it still stung. Brushing it aside, in favor of helping Mabel, he shrugged his shoulders and offered her a small apologetic smile.

 

Mabel rolled her eyes at the gesture but enlightened Dipper anyway. “Today was the day dad and I went to discuss a formal dowry since Pacifica accepted my marriage proposal…” She sighed, rubbing her eyes.

 

“Oh..Mabel.” Dipper said sorrowfully, connecting the dots. “I guess it didn’t go well?”

 

“I did the impossible Dipper. I broke Pacifica’s stone facade and made her fall in love with me. I won her heart when no one else could. She became not only the girl I wanted to claim as my mate, but my best friend. When I proposed to her, I’ve never seen her so happy. But her happiness doesn't matter. It only matters what her parents want, and apparently our family doesn’t have enough to offer.”

 

“Wow.” Was all Dipper could think of to say. “I knew her dowry would be expensive, but it wasn’t even enough with dad’s raise from his new promotion? He was even willing to take out a loan on his 401k...What do they even need that much money for? They are already rich.” At this point he was more thinking out loud than talking to his alpha twin.

 

“It’s not the money, it’s the status. That Preston, with his stupid mustache, said he wouldn’t give up his daughter to such a low class and unknown family. We are underneath them. We have no status and no connections.” Her tears started anew and she sat up to bury her head in her brother's neck. “Oh Dipper! It’s so unfair!” 

 

With a sigh the omega wrapped his arms around the distraught girl. It was usually Mabel comforting him, the reversal broke Dipper’s heart. “What did Pacifica do?”

 

“What could she do? At first she tried to reason with him, and when that didn’t work she begged, but then he rang that stupid bell and she backed down. She may be a rich spoiled girl who is used to getting she wants, but at the end of the day she is still an omega at the mercy of her Alpha-whom, until she is claimed, is her father.” 

 

Dipper cringed slightly when Mabel rubbed her face on his shirt to wipe her runny nose. “You could try again when she is twenty-one.” For protective rights, recent law released unwed omegas from their parent's ownership at such an age.

 

“If only. She’s a Northwest and sixteen, she’ll be promised off to some eligible suitor before the year is done.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Dipper said, resting his chin on her dark hair. “I wish I had a way to make this better for you.”

 

“Me too Dipper. Me too.”

 

********

 

Bill rapped on the office door but didn’t bother waiting for permission before entering the room.

 

“Mr. Cipher.” Arthur greeted as the CEO took a seat in one of the chairs placed in front of his desk. “What can I do for you?”

 

“Nothing at all Arthur, just wanted to see how you were doing in your new position as junior chief financial officer.” Bill made himself comfortable in the chair, the leather squeaking and sighing as he did so.

 

“Good. There is a lot to learn, but I think I’ll find myself familiar with all aspects of the jobs within a few weeks. Hector is a great to work with so he makes the transition feel easy.” Arthur said as he placed some pens back into a organizational cup.

 

“Capital. And you're liking your see office I see. Already have it decorated and customized. ” He leaned forward and picked up a framed picture of the man’s children. “Pinetree and Shooting Star are looking so grown up. Is this recent?” He asked, tapping the glass of the frame.

 

“Yes.” Arthur replied, automatically accepting the nicknames his boss had for his children. He would have assumed a man of such importance just couldn’t be bothered to remember their names if it wasn't for the fact that he had nicknames for everyone. “Taken just a short bit ago on their 16th birthday.”

 

“They’ve grown beautifully, especially the boy. Have any suitors asked for his hand yet?” Bill questioned as he placed the frame back on the desk, but facing it towards him instead of Arthur.

 

“Mason hasn’t really been courted to often." He said correcting the position of the picture away from his boss. "He’s had a habit of chasing away potential suitors. We think he may be more of the bachelor for life type.” Arthur rubbed the back of his nervously. It made him uncomfortable when Cipher talked about his son. 

 

“Mmmm, taking after ol’ Sixer. Or perhaps little Pinetree just hasn’t found the right alpha yet.”

 

“Or Beta.” Arthur added.

 

“Mason seems to be the type that needs a strong alpha. Someone who can tame his wild nature. Betas tend to be to accommodating when it comes to their mates, so much so that sometimes it is hard to differentiate between the beta and the omega. They fill up omega heads with nothing but nonsense; make them believe their could be an omega president or other such foolery.” Bill waved his hand around, dismissing the silly ideals.

 

“Perhaps there will be one day.” Arthur was careful to keep his voice neutral. Even though Cipher had insulted his liberal beta views he still had to show respect. The alpha had expanded the company from one to three branches and Cipher had just given him a promotion with a generous salary increase.  Even so, he could not tolerate the alpha’s predatory and outdated thoughts regarding Dipper. “It surprises me that you speak as if you know my son and yet I believe you’ve met him only once.” Arthur knew for a fact they had only encountered each other once before and after Dipper had told him about how Cipher had cornered him, he made sure the two never had further interactions. Honestly, Arthur thought it would have been more difficult as he had expected the man to approach him about courting Dipper. However when it didn’t happen it didn’t make him any less leary. If anything it only made Arthur think Cipher would have tried to mate Dipper without ever wanting to claim him. With Cipher’s reputation, he wouldn’t put it past the CEO to take what he wanted without long term responsibility.

 

Bill crossed his leg, resting his ankle atop his knee and spoke casually, knowing dam well Arthur would not care for his words. “I know his type; an omega with too much freedom and too many inflated ideals about equality and social fairness...Thinks that it’s a good thing, that it can change the world. But all it does it create unrest and discord. Makes omegas think they want freedom and independence, but do they really? What would happen if omegas were truly equal and had all the same rights as alphas? They would be eaten alive, torn apart, it's a dog eat dog world after all. There is a reason some are born strong and others weak. Omegas should realize their place in the home and let their alpha’s protect and provide for them. When an omega submits to their alpha both parties are happiest.” 

 

It bothered Arthur that Bill could speak so nonchalantly about the subject of human rights. “I’m sorry, I just don’t agree with that. Look at Ford afterall…”

 

“What about Ford?" The blond smirked, cutting his employee off. "You think he doesn’t have an alpha? He does, only he chose for a platonic relationship with his twin. But who do you really thinks makes the decisions? Stanley. Stanley makes the decisions; what college they went to, where they ended up working, where they live...Case in point, Omegas need an alpha or at very least a dominant beta... Speaking of pairings, water cooler talk has it that your daughter asked for the Northwest’s heiress’s hand. Are congratulations in order?” 

 

Arthur was glad for the change in conversation, however the subject wasn’t any easier for him. “There would be if it were Pacifica's decision. Unfortunately when it came time to discuss the dowry Mr. Northwest was not pleased with what our family had to offer.” He looked away from his boss and laid his eyes on his desk calendar, not wanting Cipher to see the failure in his eyes that he felt in letting his daughter down.

 

Bill smiled, it was meant to be comforting, but it came off as wolfish “Not enough money? I’d be happy to match their expectations, as a gift none the less, for being such an exceptional employee.” He was quite familiar with the family and knew it wasn’t just about money.

 

“That’s very generous of you, but the money was negotiable” Arthur sighed. “They believe our family’s social status is not up to their standards.”

 

“A pity. I wouldn’t give hope yet though. Shooting Star is an impressive alpha and I believe the family could change their mind under the right circumstances.”

  
“I wish I knew what those circumstances were..." He looked once more up at Cipher, it was odd that he held two different opinions in regards to Cipher and his children. Mabel came to every work function, that invited family, and she always searched the alpha out. It was kind that the CEO was always more than willing to entertain her. "Thank you, though, for your confidence in my daughter. She holds you in high esteem and I think it would mean a lot to her to hear that from you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do female alphas impregnate their mates? I have no idea. I guess they have sperm like stuff in their...uh...arousal secretions. GROSS!? Why do I feel the need to explain everything? I should just leave it a mystery.


	3. Broken Hearts Come in Pairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel isn't the only one with a broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter before Bill makes his reappearance to Dipper. 
> 
> Note: In terms of my AU a pack refers to a social group. Usually it pertains to a circle of family and close friends, but it can also refer to other relationships such as a school pack or a work pack.
> 
> Omegas can also be reclaimed by a new alpha after a spouse dies or even when one is alive, by a rival alpha who thinks they can vanquish the original claiming alpha or dominant beata.

It was slightly depressing when Dipper went back to school for his Junior year only to find a good number of his omega classmates missing. He wasn't necessarily friends with most of them but omegas tended to stick together. There was safety in numbers after all. He felt the loss more acutely when hungry, pubescent, alphas leered and licked their lips at their smaller groups passing in the hallways and in class when teachers weren't looking. The brunette found himself wishing his sister was in more of his classes. At least he had Pacifica at the moment, he thought, as they made their way to the cafeteria for lunch. Due to her family status no one would dare to step out of line with her nor anyone in her protective circle regardless of the fact that she was a supposedly weak, helpless, omega.

 

"Even the line for food is shorter." Noted the blond. "It's like a ghost town. I knew we'd lose a bunch of omegas to marriage this year, but I didn't think it would be so many."

 

"Yeah, I guess a lot of our classmates were married off to older alphas." Traditionally, once omegas had gained the privilege to attend school, they dropped out at sixteen or seventeen to be married off at a young age. Older alphas and dominant betas, who were situated in life and financially comfortable often took young omegas as their mates, offering the parents heavy dowries in return. In the last few decades, and in the best interest of those involved, many omegas (or their parents) chose alphas or betas of similar age; becoming engaged at sixteen or seventeen but often not marrying until the dominant partner was done with college, apprenticeship, or trade-school. 

 

"It’s so archaic. I can't imagine having to mate with some old bag, their wrinkly skin rubbing all up on your body." The girl shuddered, reaching for a pre-made salad from the selection of food. "Gross." She said with a sigh. "I guess that will be me soon though, so I might as well get used to the idea."

 

"I don't think they'll be that old." Dipper said with a laugh while he skimmed over the sandwiches in favor of a cream filled doughnut, meant for a dessert, and a chocolate milk for lunch.

 

"Knowing my parents they will be. Probably some rich, aged, alpha from an old bloodline." She said grabbing a bottled water before reaching the cashier where she paid for both their lunches. She nodded her head when Dipper thanked her. "Daddy was hoping to marry me off to Bill Cipher, but apparently he has his eyes on someone else."

 

"Oh?" The two fell into silence as they looked for a table. Dipper felt a stab of unexplained jealousy that the blond alpha had found an omega he planned on claiming. It wasn't that Dipper wanted Cipher to like him, because he didn't. Dipper just wanted to be wanted. By anyone. He had thought that after meeting Cipher, the man was going to attempt to court him. However the advancements never came and Dipper had assumed the alpha had merely been making fun of him in some way. It was for the better of course. Dipper was afraid of him and wouldn't have wanted to turn down such a dangerous alpha, especially when said alpha was the boss of several of his family members and he could have affected their livelihood, in spite, had he been serious in his claim. 

 

Pacifica and Dipper found two empty seats at a small table of familiar omegas. After saying hello Pacifica continued their previous conversation. "I'm glad Cipher had no interest in me. The alpha is a pompous douche bag and as old school as you can get. I heard that on his wedding night he plans to claim his mate with a traditional rite of passage."  

 

"Mating him in front of the pack?" Dipper said with his mouth full of pastry, white powdered sugar falling from his lips, while thinking back to ancient history classes. 

 

"Eww, gross Dipper." Pacifica  said in response to the brunette's poor table manners, handing him a napkin to wipe his mouth. "I swear, if you weren't Mabel's brother I wouldn't even talk to you." She laughed. There was little truth behind her mean words. "And no, not  **_that_ ** traditional. Mating in front of the pack is too barbaric even for Cipher. I mean a consummation ceremony, where after the reception the inner circle of the pack is invited back to listen to the first mating, behind closed doors,  to hear the poor omega being claimed as the alpha sinks their teeth in. Then afterwards the newly claimed omega is presented, with their wounds, so that the witnesses can confirm the claim is authentic." 

 

"How embarrassing." Commented Dipper, finishing off his treat. "I feel bad for whoever ends up marrying him." he opened up his milk carton to wash down the thickness the doughnut had left behind. He paused in gulping down the drink when he noticed the overhead florescent light glint off the stone on Pacifica's finger as she raised her hand to take a forkful of her salad. It was the engagement ring Mabel had picked out for her. "You're still wearing it?" 

 

Pacifica knew what Dipper was looking at and she understood what he was referring to. "Mabel said I could keep it. It's a symbol of our love, and as I will never stop loving her I will not take it off. Whomever I marry doesn't need to know what it means and even if they do I don't care." Clenching her teeth, Pacifica pushed back her tears.

 

"I'm sorry." Dipper said, reaching across the table and offering his hand. "For what it's worth I would have loved having you for a sister in law." his heart was breaking for the girl that, a few years back, he would have sworn to hating for life. Its funny, and simultaneously sad, how time changes things.

 

Forgetting about her food for the moment the blond took Dipper's hand. "And I would have loved being part of your family. Your parents were always good to me, even when I didn't deserve it, and I wish mine were more like them. Then I would have been free to marry Mabel and have a happily ever after."

 

"Well I don't know about that. What with the way you two bicker..." Dipper laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

 

"Dipper Pines!" Pacifica feigned shock "How dare you. Mabel and I are the most sophisticated example of a perfect couple."

 

"How about perfectly imperfect? Certainly one of the most loving couples and willing to make things work..." The brunette squeezed Pacifica's hand when a single tear fell.

 

With her free hand the omega wiped the drop from her cheek. "Stop being so sweet. You're making me cry. I think I like it better when we tease each other. I'm going to miss our silly banter when it's gone."

 

"Hey," Dipper said, "Maybe things will work out somehow and you and Mabel can still be together."

 

"Yeah, maybe whomever I marry will be so old they'll croak five years later and I'll be able to be reclaimed by Mabel if she hasn't found anyone better in the meantime."

 

"No one is better than you in Mabel's eyes and I think she would be willing to wait a lifetime for you."

 

Pacifica smiled at Dipper. "Thanks hun."

 

Several students looked up when the loudspeaker sparked to life with a high pitched squeal of audio feedback followed by the staticy voice of the school secretary:  _ Mason Pines please report to the Principle’s office. Repeat Mason Pines to the principle's office.  _

  
Pacifica gave Dipper a questioning look, but the boy shrugged his shoulders. “I have no idea why I’m being called to the principal's office. I don’t think I’ve done anything wrong.” Dipper stood up and collected his trash. “I guess I’ll see you later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme those comments, you know I love them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill makes his move and so the games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What! Another chapter so soon? That's what happen when I take off to get the kids and house ready for Halloween. I've even had on my Mabel costume on all day (this wig is killing me.)

Dipper was surprised, when walking into the office reception area, to find the principle standing idly while talking to the secretary. He cleared his throat to garner the man’s attention “You wanted to see me Mr. Wells?”

 

“Ah Mason, there you are. You have a guest here to see you, please go on into my office.” The middle aged alpha motioned for Dipper to enter his office without him.

 

“Ooo-Kaaaay.” Dipper was confused as to why he would enter the room alone, but complied nonetheless.

 

Dipper had pulled the door closed behind him when he realized who was sitting in the principal's chair, holding himself in a leisurely manner, like he owned the thing. "M-Mr. Cipher!?"

"Awe, you remember me." Replied the alpha as he leaned forward and propped his chin in the palm of his hand, looking the boy over as if he were a treat to be devoured. "And only after one meeting too, and three years ago at that."

"You're kind of a hard person to forget." especially after practically molesting me, Dipper thought to himself. "I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you doing here? I am surprised the school let you in. The staff are usually very strict about security and visitors for the safety of their students."

"The school has nothing to fear, I'm here to visit my fiance. There are no rules against that." Bill said as he stood and made his way to Dipper.

The omega backed up as the imposing alpha came towards him. "Then why are you talking to me?" Dipper's body made a small thud as it hit the door behind him. There was no where else to go as the blond closed in on him.

"Why indeed. Let's continue this conversation over lunch, shall we?" Cipher barely left an inch of space between them.

Afraid to look the alpha in the eye Dipper settled for studying the small random golden triangles that littered Cipher's otherwise black tie. "Thank you, but I..I just ate." 

Bill hummed. "I think I can see that." Taking Dipper's chin in his hand he lifted the boy's face to look up at him. "You have something here." His thumb grazed over the brunettes cheek, near the corner of his mouth. It was adorable how wide his Pinetree's eyes were with fright. Leaning down Bill licked the white powder from the edge of Dipper's lips. "Mmm, sugar. I'll have to remember you like sweet things."

Dipper placed his hands on Bill's chest wanting, but too afraid, to push the man away. Instead he turned his head to the side so that he didn't have to look at the impressive alpha that was making him quiver. "Mr. C-Cipher!" he stuttered out. "That was hardly appropriate."

"What's hardly appropriate is a growing boy, like yourself, not eating a proper meal." Bill nuzzled Dipper's neck which was so invitingly barred towards him. He inhaled deeply, partaking of the scent that he had missed like an addict misses his drug, and nosed along Dipper's sternocleidomastoid muscle and under the sharp bone of his jaw. "I smell only pastry and chocolate coming from you. let me take you out for something with sustenance. I insist."

The omega choose his words carefully. he didn't want to make the older man mad. The last thing he needed was a raging alpha on his hands. "I'm afraid I must decline. It would be frowned upon for an omega to go off alone with an unfamiliar alpha. I would be labeled a great many thing, and none of them good."

"Ah, but you do know me. I am your father's employer and a well respected man in the community, if not the country. My name is known around the worId and my blood is as old as creation. I can assure you that you are safe with me and that no one will think ill of you for taking a ride with me in my car to share a meal in a public restaurant. Besides, I think you will change your mind when you hear that Mabel will be the subject of our discussion."

Dipper, little more than prey, stayed as still as possible as the predator spoke softly into his ear. Bill's warm breath and the feeling of lips bushing against his skin and cartilage was causing unwanted reactions to his body. "M-mabel?" he questioned as he tried to ignore the blood flowing down south and his underused lubrication glands pumping to life, making him feel squishy and uncomfortable. Stupid hormonal omega body. "Why would you want to talk about my sister?"

"Your father told me about her tragic dismissal by the Northwest alpha. I know the family well and could persuade them to rethink Mabel's proposal, but in order to do that I would need your help." his tan fingers ghosted down Dipper's side. He couldn't wait until the boy was his to touch and ravage. Oh how he would mark his ivory skin in beautiful shades of red and purple. 

Dipper turned his head and searched the alpha's face with his large chocolate eyes. Cipher was a powerful man and if anyone could sway the Northwest's opinion it would be him. Dipper loved his sister and would do anything to assure her happiness. 

"let me get my things" Dipper said.

Bill smiled crookedly and stepped back from his Pinetree so that he had room to open the door. "I'll sign you out and then meet you at my car. It's parked right out front. You can't miss it."

With one foot already out the door, Dipper looked back and nodded. Stopping by his locker he wondered if they would let Cipher sign him out for the day. Technically only family should be able to do so. However when he passed the security guard at the exit the uniformed alpha did nothing to stop him. Stepping outside, the omega found the blond waiting for him beside the open door of a sleek black Escalade limo. He should have guessed.

Once they were inside the vehicle and on their way to their destination Dipper asked: "So what can I do to help you convince Preston to allow Pacifica to marry Mabel?"

"I'll get to that in a minute. First, would you care for a refreshment? Wine perhaps, to take the edge off. Your shaking like a snared animal in front of a blood thirsty hunter."

Dipper felt he was in exactly such a situation. "Water will be fine. I am too young to drink as I am sure you know."

Bill grabbed a bottle of water from the mini bar and handed it over to his guest. "It is perfectly legal for an underage omega to drink alcohol if his of age mate allows it." He then poured himself a whisky on the rocks.

Dipper took a sip of his water. "Well then that still doesn't apply to me in this current situation." He inched away from the alpha as the blond moved closer to him.

"Does it not? Hmm. I think you may judge the situation differently after our conversation." Bill eyed Dipper curiously as he swallowed the liquor, savoring the acrid burn as it washed down his throat.

"What- What do you mean?" Dipper had a bad feeling about this.

Bill tilted his wrist swirling the contents of his glass. "Think about it. The Northwest head of household is withholding his daughter's hand because your family has little social status. But, what if Pacifica became my sister in law by marrying Mabel? Preston has been dying to be tied to my blood line, and he would kill to achieve it. Marrying off his daughter to meet his goal would be an easier alternative. Don't you think so?"

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But how would a marriage between Pacifica and my sister...oh. Oh! I don't understand though. You don't know me, we may not even be compatible and in the last three years you never even once made any attempt to court me."

"Mason, darling, our compatibility is relative and merely lies in you being a proper omega. Obey me, worship me, and try to please me and we will get on just fine. As for not courting you, I am a busy man. I simply didn't have time for the chase. But I knew if I bided my time and played the cards right that an opportunity would present itself and as usual I was correct."

"This is all so sudden." Dipper tried to control his breathing. He felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack. "I don't know what to think. I had thought you lost interest in me, or was never serious to begin with."

"I couldn't be more serious, sweet heart. From the moment I caught your scent, I knew I had to have you." Bill reached out and caressed Dipper's cheek with the back of his hand. It didn't bother him that the boy stiffened at his touch, if anything it excited him. "Time did not dull my ache for you. In not seeing you, your pull felt even stronger. I have been fantasizing of our wedding night when I take you to bed to claim you. Finally Having you so close is almost painful. There is nothing more I want than to ravage you in this very moment. But I've waited so long and fought so hard for you that what is a few more months to claim you properly?"

Dipper brought the water bottle to his mouth with a shaky hand. Taking a sip he tried to calm down and buy himself another moment. "I can appreciate your attraction to me. But I don't see how you've ever fought for me, especially when you yourself said you had no time for such things.”

"Can you not?" Don't you think it odd that a beautiful omega like yourself has never had a courtship that lasted more than one date?"

The omega shrugged his shoulders. "I just assumed my personality drove them off. That my nerdiness or affinity for schoolwork was too much for them."

"It's cute, how naive you are. Do you really think an alpha or interested beta would really care about that? No, it’s a minute detail and one that many alphas would enjoy breaking you of. Making an ornery omega submit can be quite fun; a thrilling challenge. However, I wanted you pure and untouched and didn’t even want so much as another alpha kissing your lips.” Bill finished off his whisky with one last gulp and then set the empty glass aside to continue. “Alphas love a good fight but even the most fierce know when to back down, with their tails between their legs, when up against a force such as myself. Most of your suitors relinquished their courtship instantly after a meeting with my muscle, Xanthar, and those who didn’t were easily paid off with a bit of money or something stupid such as a new Play Station-that one was Daniel, if I remember correctly.” Bill reached out and played with the messy curls that framed Dipper’s face. “So, Mason, what is your answer?”

 

The brunette had flinched when Cipher had first touched his hair, but the sensation was nice and he found himself relaxing under the alpha’s dark fingers. If Dipper said no to Cipher’s offer he doubted that it would be the end of his perusal. He didn’t know the blond well, but Dipper was sure he always got what he wanted in the end and that he wouldn’t take no for an answer. He was also confident that Cipher wouldn’t be so willing to help Mabel again if he turned him down right now. It was true that every omega had a dominant force whether it be an alpha or a strong beta. It was in an omega’s biological makeup to submit; to love and adore their superior without question. To an omega their alpha’s happiness and wellbeing came first and above their own. Bill assumed that by chasing away his suitors that he would be Dipper’s first alpha, but he was wrong. Dipper was confident that his first and only true alpha would always be Mabel. It had been so since the day they were conceived. It was for this reason that, consequences be damned, the omega made his decision. 

 

“I accept your offer.” Dipper whispered out “But on one condition.”

 

Bill smirked. It was not the boys place to set rules, however he was willing to let it play out this one time; curious as to what his omega might say. He nodded his head, indicating for Mason to continue.

 

“Your proposal will not be official until the Northwest house accepts my sister's offer and my family cannot know the truth of our arrangement, especially Mabel.”

 

“That’s an interesting request. I suppose I am not in disagreement, but why?” Bill felt inclined to ask, as he abandoned the boy’s curls to instead sneak his arms around Dipper to turn him around and pull him onto his lap. 

 

Dipper’s breath hitched at the action and wanted to stop the alpa’s hands from rubbing the lengths of his upper legs, but as Cipher was now his fiance he couldn’t really protest. Hopefully he didn’t try to do anything further. Law prohibited underage mating until the wedding night, but that didn’t mean everyone abided by the rules. “Mabel would hate herself if she found out I was marrying you for her happiness. My family would not be ok without me entering a union without love and mutual expectations. In fact it would be best if we had a period of public courting. My father will be very unhappy if he thinks we dated without his consent.”

 

“Out of the question.” Bill barked. “I will be settling the dowry within the week. As I plan on being a gentlemanly alpha I will be restraining from sexual activity until our wedding night and three months is already too long a time to go without sex. I will not allow for additional time for a fake courtship.”

 

Dipper sighed. “Alright. I don’t like lying to my parents further but then we will have to come up with a story for how we fell in love and why it happened without his acknowledgement.”

 

“I’m not very creative that way. You’ll have to come up with the story and let me know the details.” Bill rubbed his PineTree's inner thighs, extremely close to his nether regions, and the alpha delighted in how the younger male tried to squirm away from his touch. “I would quit moving around so much if I were you, unless you were trying to get a hint of my size for future reference.”

 

The brunettes face was instantly red. “What? No-I mean...sorry?” He instantly stilled and let the older man continue to molest his legs though the thick material of his joggers. “Anyway, yeah, I’ll come up with something.” It shouldn’t be too hard. He liked creating writing. Coming up with a convincing story shouldn’t be too much different.

 

Bill found himself wishing his fiance had on a dress so that his legs were free to grope without a barrier. “Why are you dressed so hideously? You had some sense of fashion on the day we met.”

 

“This is how I usually dress. It’s comfortable.” Dipper huffed indignantly. “Besides I’m at school. I’d rather not have additional unwanted attention from alphas and Betas because I’m dressed provocatively. It makes sense to dress up for parties for special occasions, where I have my family to protect me.”

 

“We’ll have to get you a new wardrobe. Once we’re married I’ll expect to dress up to my standards, my mark on you will discourage unwanted attention from other dominate people even when you are not with me. Until then you are required to clothe yourself more femininely, at least, when you know you are to be in my presence.” The car came to a stop in front of an upscale Japanese restaurant in town. “Honestly your not even dressed well enough for lunch. It’s a good thing the staff will overlook it for a customer of my standing.”

 

The chauffeur opened the door and Bill left first in order to help his fiancee out of the vehicle. “Have you ever had sushi?” He asked as they entered the establishment, his hand guiding the omega with a light touch to the small of his delicate back, his frame noticeably so even though the ugly orange fabric of his oversized tee shirt.

 

“The raw kind?” Dipper blanched, hoping Cipher wouldn’t force him to eat the slimy food.

 

Bill laughed. “Oh kid, I’ve got my work cut out with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't very Halloween-ish, but if you haven't read chapter "A Love to Die For" in my oneshot series "All The Impressions of You" go read it. It's gross and gory BillDip that is perfect for Halloween.  
> (it didn't get the reception I had hoped for so I am shamelessly still promoting it.)


	5. The Things We Do For Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill spend some time together and share their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the last chapter were supposed to be one, so it's still the same day. I actually thought about breaking this one into three separate pieces but then decided against him.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Bill being his asshole alpha self.

The new couple was seated at a secluded black leather booth at the back of the restaurant. The table was made of heavily lacquered mahogany wood and Dipper's hand made a long squeaking sound as he dragged it down the surface to take his seat at the wall. Bill climbed in after him and the omega had to wonder why Cipher didn't take the spot across from him. Dipper looked at the decor, which was primarily red and black and accented with bits of strategically placed silver, as Bill ordered for the both of them. The brunette studied the petite omega waitress as she looked at Bill from under heavy lashes, bit in her lips in concentration, and leaned closer to the alpha as she looked at the menu to confirm his choices.  His brown eyes lingered on the pretty, Asian waitress as he tried to figure out if her demure actions constituted as flirting. As much as Dipper didn't really want the accepted marriage to Cipher he had to admit the alpha was handsome and his mere presence demanded attention.   
  
No sooner did the waitress leave when the alpha took out his phone to deal with, what Dipper could only assume was, business. Lining the walls were recessed fish tanks and the omega took to watching the colorful fish. With the aquarium outlining almost the entire dining room, and the amount of fish in them, Dipper had to wonder if they were stock for the restaurant to be freshly plucked and devoured by hungry patrons. He felt bad for the creatures and could relate. Currently he was little more than prey sitting in a metaphorical tank waiting to be taken by a predator and eaten alive.   
  
"Earth to Mason."   
  
Dipper blinked rapidly at the hand waving in front of his face. Cipher was trying to get his attention. "Sorry, I have a habit of spacing out." And judging by the array of food on the table it must have been some time.   
  
Bill tsked his tongue. "You are going to have to get that under control. I called your name several times. It's unacceptable to ignore your alpha."   
  
Dipper mumbled yet another apology as Bill picked up a piece of sushi with his chopsticks and presented it before his omega's lips. "Open up darling." Bill demanded.   
  
The omega hesitated, not really wanting to eat the slimy looking orange thing atop a mound of rice, but begrudgingly obliged. Listening to his alpha was to be his life now after all, might as well get used to it. He tried not to scrunch up his nose in distaste as he chewed. Honestly the bit was palatable, but he was having a hard time getting over the texture. So much so that he gagged when he attempted to swallow it.

  
Bill laughed at him and then offered him a drink. "Here, wash it down with this."   
  
Dipper took the drink and realized too late that it was wine, something strong too, if the acrid burn down his throat was any indication. He coughed and sputtered indignantly when Bill laughed even more at him and slapped his back in an attempt to help calm the sputter.   
  
"You're supposed to sip it, not guzzle it." The blond said. "Coming from a middle class family, I figured you would be a bit uncultured, but it's clear you have a lot to  learn in order to be a proper mate to someone of my caliber."   
  
The brunette felt both embarrassment and anger towards the older man for belittling him. Picking up a pair of chopsticks Dipper randomly selected a piece of sashimi and ate it without a fuss. "Good thing I'm a fast learner." With that said he took the wine glass in his fingers and held it like he'd seen snobby people do. Taking a sip he pretended to savor the flavor.   
  
The alpha smirked at his fiancee. The boy was meek and mild, just like an omega should be, and yet he had just enough spit fire to be fun. "Aren't you just adorable." Bill had known the first time he caught his scent that he was special; such a unique mix of attributes. "And smart too. I wouldn't have expected anything less from you." Bill selected a piece of sushi for himself and popped it in his mouth.   
  
"I thought all alphas wanted omegas to be uneducated and ignorant." Dipper's eyebrows scrunched together as he took another sip of wine. Never having drank before he was already feeling tipsy.   
  
"It depends on what you mean by being educated. High society alphas, like myself, want accomplished mates. You are expected to be an interesting and exceptional hostess for our household and know how to entertain our guests. A primary education is required. Which is why I chose our wedding during your winter break."   
  
"So I'll be able to finish highschool then?" The omega asked guardedly, though his excitement was unintentionally evident. He had assumed Cipher would have wanted him to drop out once they were wed.   
  
"Of course. Though schoolwork should not interfere with our relationship. You need to complete all homework and extracurricular activities by the time I am home, usually around 6:00pm. You should always greet me by the door when I come in and give me your undivided attention, unless I dismiss you for any reason."   
  
Dipper nodded, already working out what clubs he would need to drop. "Would I be able to attend college if I follow the same rules?" He asked hopefully.   
  
The alpha swirled the contents of his wineglass. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet. You may decide you don't want to go to university after you adjust to your new life. Besides primary school should give you the basis for all you need to know in how to be a high society omega, everything else you can learn through trial and error.   
  
I expect you to be an avid reader and be able to discuss popular and classic literature. You will be expected to discuss art and either paint or play an instrument-can you do either of those?"   
  
The sixteen year old swallowed his sushi. It was going down much easier with the wine. "My sister Mabel is the artistic one, I'm afraid. I did take several years of piano lessons, but I fell out of practice some time ago."   
  
"Well, it's time to start practicing again."   
  
They were interrupted by the waitress coming over to check on them. "How is everything? Can I get you anything, anything at all?" Dipper didn't miss how she touched Cipher's arm and the implication of her words.   
  
"Nothing is needed at the moment." Bill said. "As usual food is impeccable. Thank you Miko."   
  
Dipper also couldn't help but notice how familiar his alpha was with the woman. Sure it seemed like he frequented the joint often, but something seemed off.   
  
After smiling, in a way that was meant to be shy but came off as seductive, the woman left and Dipper couldn't help but ask, "Did you use to court that woman?"   
  
"Miko? No. She has been engaged for over a year and is soon to be wed.  We did sleep together several times, but I promise you there is nothing to worry about. I have no intention of straying from you now that we are engaged." Bill stretched his arm over the top of the booth's bench and twirled Dipper's stray curls playfully.   
  
The omega was petrified of the alpha but he found himself leaning into the touch. Maybe it was due to the alcohol or simply because it felt nice, Dipper wasn't really sure. "So you had a relationship with her over a year ago?" Was the waitress trying to reignite past pleasures, and while she was engaged too?   
  
Bill chuckled. "Up until last week."   
  
"But-but..." Dipper's eyebrows met in a v while he tried to think past the fuzzy haze of alcohol. Bill found the expression alluring. "She's getting married!"   
  
"Mason, my sweet, not every omega is as innocent and pure as you." Bill bopped Dipper's pink nose with an index finger making the boy wrinkle his nose in response. Why was everything the omega did so cute? "Why I bet the Northwest heiress let your sister eat her out several times over, and until my intervention, wasn't going to marry her."   
  
Dipper did not want to picture that, especially since he had accidentally walked in on something similar recently. "Yeah but the waitress, Miko or whatever" he confused himself on why her name left his lips so vehemently "is engaged and having sex with someone else. Doesn't her fiancee smell you on her?"   
  
Bill refilled Dipper's wineglass as the youth had just emptied it. "Not at first. He travels a lot for business and my scent usually left her by the time he came home. He did come home early though about two months ago and smelled me all over her. He challenged me, to stake his claim and protect her honor, but I declined as l didn't want her as my lifetime mate. This made him even more angry and more determined to fight but he backed off after he realized who his bitch was fucking with. Now he just sucks it up, like the low level alpha he is, as I have my way with his omega."   
  
"That is insulting. Why doesn't he just leave her?"   
  
"Because that would mean admitting that his fiancée was having consensual sex with another alpha. Better to make people think I overpowered her. Though really he looks just as pathetic as he didn't end up fighting me for her."   
  
"Why is she even sleeping with you while she has an alpha and knowing that you aren't going to challenge him for her? She is being cruel to her alpha and degrading herself."   
  
Bill shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps she thinks she would eventually win my heart. I am a better catch as a high level alpha, after all. Or perhaps she just likes good sex. I pride myself on pleasuring my bed partners. Why does sex and wanting to be pleasured mean she's degrading herself? Do you think you are going to hate sex so much? I promise you Mason that I will make you writhe underneath me and scream in ecstasy. Eventually you will be begging for me to take you every night."   
  
Dipper was blushing furiously and he gulped his second glass of wine, without choking this time. A drip escaped the corner of his mouth and he wiped it with the back of his hand. "Maybe you are as good as you say, but that doesn't mean she should be flirting with you so unabashedly and in front of me at that." What was he even saying? Why did he even care? It's not like he knows or even likes Bill. This Miko woman meant nothing to him. "It's... It's disrespectful."

 

“Hmmm” Bill hummed. “Are you jealous my little cupcake?”

 

“No.” The omega pouted, crossing his arms and turning away from the blond. “It’s just that you’re my fiancee now and this strange woman, whom you had sex with before, is ignorantly throwing herself at you, in front me me. I...I feel insulted.” And maybe a bit threatened. The woman was beautiful.

 

The alpha captured Dipper’s chin in his palm and turned the boy’s head to look at him. “In all fairness, you have no symbol showing yourself as promised to me.” His thumb grazed over his Pinetree’s jaw line. “We’ll have to remedy that. Let’s finish up and head over to the jeweler's for an engagement ring. I was actually going to have one ready, but then I decided to let you pick it out since I didn’t know your ring size.” 

 

***

By the time they made it to the jewelry store Dipper was a bit wobbly on his feet and didn’t mind when Cipher placed a steadying arm around his waist and pulled him close. The taller man felt warm and strong against him and he found himself pushing further into the alpha’s side. The brunette blushed and bit his lip at his own forwardness and then broke out into a fit of giggles at the absurdity of the situation. 

 

Bill raised a brow and gave his omega a quizzical glance as the teenager looked over rings in one of the many display cases. “Do you find something amusing?” 

 

“Yes, no? I mean I don’t know.” The young omega giggled again. Glittering gems sparkled in the artificial lighting, set just right to make the stones appear most radiant. “There are so many rings to choose from.”

 

“Money is no obstacle, pick whichever one you want.”

 

“How about that one?” Dipper pointed to a thin silver band with a tiny solitaire sapphire.

 

“No.” Bill scoffed.  “That one is too small. Choose another.” 

 

“But you told me to choose whichever one I wanted.” Dipper looked up at the taller man in confusion.

 

“I didn’t think you would pick a ring fit for a peasant. The point of jewlery is to show off your wealth and social standing. As my mate you are the perfect model to wear such things and I plan on showering you in gold, platinum, and precious stones.” Bill pulled Dipper in front of him and brushed the overgrown chocolate curls behind his ears. “You don’t have your ears pierced either.” The alpha noted with a frown. “Another thing we will have to add to the list. I wonder if they provide that service here. Regardless let's start with the ring.” Bill snapped his fingers. “Angelo.”

 

A young omega sales rep, who had been standing off to the side, came over when called. Dipper noted he was absurdly beautiful with light caramel skin, long wavy dark brown hair, that he kept back in a ponytail, and bright hazel eyes. Like many male omegas, he could have passed for a girl and looked every bit an angel that his name implied. Dipper felt considerably less attractive in the omega’s presence. 

 

“Hello Mr. Cipher.” Angelo greeted, his eyes darting over to Dipper momentarily before settling back on Bill with the most infatuated interest. “How can I help you today?”

 

“I’m looking to lavish this sweet little Pinetree here with his weight in jewelry. I want to start with a ring. He likes simple, something not too gaudy, but I want it to be classy and have one be able to tell it's worth just by the look if it.”

 

“Pinetree?” He looked over at Dipper again. “What a cute nickname.” The complement sounded more of a honied insult sprinkled with sugar. Angelo tapped his finger against his chin thoughtfully. “You know I think I have just the thing.”

 

The small latino omega left to return a moment later with black velvet box. Opening it he handed it to Bill. “What do you think?”

 

The platinum band was set with three blue sapphires, one on top the other, that resembled a pine tree, and was guarded on either side with yellow trilliant diamonds.

 

“I figured since you called your friend Pinetree it would be a perfect fit.” Angelo smiled sweetly.

 

“So it is.” Bill said to his favorite salesboy “We’ll take it.” He didn’t bother conferring with Dipper and the brunette couldn’t help feeling annoyed. Why bother bringing him to pick out a ring if he didn’t get a choice in the end? Luckily it was a handsome ring, in his opinion, and he wouldn’t mind wearing it.

 

Angelo took the boxed ring from Bill and then pulled out a ring guide to find the omega’s finger size. “As you know each one of our pieces is an original and has to be sized accordingly.” He took one guide off Dipper’s ring finger when it was too big and opted to try one two sizes down. “It will only take the jeweler about twenty minutes to alter the band, and should be done by the time you finish your shopping since you want to make other purchases.”

 

“Yes, that’ll be fine. Do you have someone here that can pierce his ears?” Bill asked. He wanted to buy Dipper some diamond earrings as well.

 

“Of course. Even if we didn’t we would call someone in for a customer of your distinction.” Finally Angelo found the appropriate size. “Such slender fingers.” He said to himself. “So,” he continued as he grabbed a sheet and started filling in stats for the jeweler  “Another omega you are spoiling rotten, just to break their heart later?” He laughed, trying to pass his comment of as a joke.

 

Dipper frowned. He did not appreciate the comment. How many people did Cipher bring here to find ways to spend his excessive wealth? Miko perhaps? Cleary he was not the first.

 

“You know me so well.” Bill laughed lightly, leaning over the counter. “But no, not this time.” Bill pulled Dipper once more to his side. “This adorable doe eyed boy has caught me in sights. I’m afraid I just can’t let this one go, this time I’m playing for keeps. Angelo meet my fiancee Mason Pines. Mason,” He said gesturing to the sales rep “this is Angelo, the best associate here. Always willing to go the extra mile.”

 

Dipper plastered a fake smile on his face and gave Angelo a small wave in greeting. He may be drunk but he was still able to piece the puzzle together. He was pretty sure this was another person, who until recently, Bill had probably romanced.

 

Angelo paused, his eyes going momentarily wide and shifted over to Dipper, before he collected himself. “Well, aren’t you the lucky one.” He wrote a final bit of information on his paper before excusing himself. “Let me bring this to the jeweler. I’ll send Cindy out to pierce his ears. In the meantime please feel free to look around.”

 

Over a half hour later Angelo had not returned and had sent someone in his place. Dipper had fresh holes in his ears and had tried on an abundance of rings, bracelets, necklaces, and headpieces -all of it fine jewelry with high price tags that far surpassed his father’s yearly salary. It made Dipper feel sick. Well it could have been the alcohol or the fact that he had been holding his bladder for the better part of the hour. Either way he excused himself to use the bathroom. 

 

After relieving himself he was surprised to come face to face with a teary eyed Angelo as soon as he left the bathroom. Apparently the latino omega had been waiting for him and he was blocking Dipper’s exit. Great! Dipper hated confrontation.

 

“Uh...Hi?” The younger omega said awkwardly.

 

“I don’t get it.” Angelo stated. “Why did Bill choose you? Sure you’re cute, but not beautiful nor exotic. Brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin; completely ordinary.”

 

Dipper felt his face go red in embarrassment. “Thank you for pointing out the obvious. But you know there is more to a person then their beauty.” Although he really wasn’t sure what other merits Bill held in such high esteem being that the alpha didn’t really know him.  

 

The sales rep rolled his eyes. “Personality isn’t really a factor as Alphas don’t care about anything in an omega other than our looks, our willingness to serve them, and how good we are in bed. I gave up my virginity for Bill and did everything he asked of me in the bedroom no matter how bizarre or uncomfortable. So what are you doing for him that I, nor countless others, haven’t?”

 

“Countless others?” Dipper questioned. Why did he feel jealous and betrayed? He hardly knew the man and what he did know was that the alpha scared him and that he didn’t want to be engaged to him. The pending walk down the aisle was the green mile for his future dreams and aspirations.

 

Angelo laughed cruelly “Oh, come now. Don’t tell me you didn’t know that Bill was a playboy, alpha, millionaire? He has been in here often, buying jewelry, with so many of his favorite fucks. Acting so sweet and innocent, is that your game? You act like the perfect omega, wrapping Bill around your finger, so that you get to live the easy life?”

 

“How dare you.” Dipper sputtered out. “I am no actor. Why Cipher chose me is none of your business.” and was also a mystery to himself. “Not everyone marries for status and money. My decision to marry was based off of love.” The love for his twin and not Cipher, however Angelo did not need to know that. “Don’t assume to know me nor Bill. You, and however many others, may have shared Bill’s bed but your will never has his heart.” Nor would he necessarily. More than anything about this marriage, it bothered him that it was loveless and not earned. “Please excuse me.”

 

Unwilling to have further conversation Dipper found the nerve to push past Angelo and met Bill back at the store front. Luckily Bill had paid the account and they were ready to leave. They had to get Dipper home before his parents.

 

***

 

Once in the limo Dipper crossed his arms over his chest, looked out the window and silently fumed while sitting in a slumped position. Bill noticed the change in demeanor and left him alone for some time before placing a hand on the boy’s shaking leg that bounced rapidly with nervous energy. He was quite surprised when the omega pushed his hand away with a little growl. Something Dipper wouldn’t have done if he was sober.

 

“Something bothering you Pinetree?” Bill asked with a raised brow.

 

“No!...Yes!...Ugh!!!” Dipper turned to face his alpha, he might as well try to start an open line of communication. “It bothers me that you have been with so many people. I don’t care about before you met me because...well...that was before. But you had every intention of making me your mate three years ago, and then you still slept around, but then refused to court me while not letting anyone else do so either. You expect me to feel special that you chose me because you’re a hot shit, old blood, alpha- but for what? We don’t even know each other. You’ve successfully jipped me of my youth and courting experience; to be chased and to fall in love. You didn’t earn my hand. You...you cheated.” He sniffled, trying his hardest to hold back tears and to read Cipher’s blank expression.

 

Bill was silent for a moment. “I’m an alpha, I certainly wasn’t going to remain celibate for three years if I had attempted to woo you. Besides, we both know I couldn’t court you. Your father has been keeping me from you and would refuse to let me court you. Even if he didn’t would you have given me a chance?”

 

“I...I don’t know.” Dipper said honestly. “Probably not. Your dominant and aggressive personality frightens me and I always kind of saw myself married to more liberal beta over an alpha. But that doesn’t change the fact that you should have tried to earn my love anyway, if you really wanted to be with me.”

 

The alpha laughed and Dipper drew back. He had been made fun of often enough to know when he was part of the joke. “Silly little omega. The things your beta parents have filled your head with. Equality, love, and the like. It’s all nonsense. I’ve told you before love is not necessary for marriage. I don’t care if you love me. I’ve wanted you more than I’ve ever wanted any other person and that is all that really matters. Be good to me, praise me, worship me, obey me and I will be good to you. You will want for nothing and the highlife will be yours. You won’t have to cook or clean and can spend all day shopping or having lunches with your friends. You will be taken care of; in the end that is what all proper omegas want.”

 

“Then I guess I’m not a proper omega.”  Dipper huffed as the car rolled to a stop in front of his home. “I should have known it would be impossible to have an educated and unbiased conversation with a pigheaded alpha supremacist like you.” He attempted to push past Bill to make his escape but Bill pulled him back, by his wrist, onto the seat next to him.

 

“And where do you think you’re going?”

 

Home?" Dipper questioned, seriously confused. Did Bill not realize they were sitting in front of his house and that his parents would be back soon?   
  
"I can see that." Bill replied, still holding onto Dipper's wrist. "But from here on out, I expect my omega to kiss his alpha upon greeting and on departure." He liked his lips, like a hungry wolf, at the thought of it.   
  
Dipper felt his pulse quicken in both alarm and excitement. "I...I've never kissed anyone before." What if he was sloppy and messy and Bill didn't like it? What if Bill decided he didn't want to be mated to a horrible kisser and then rejected him? He would be mortified, having been proved as undesirable as he felt he was, and Mabel wouldn't be able to wed the love of her life. "I don't know how." he finished timidly.   
  
The alpha smirked. He had made sure the boy remained untouched just for him. "Don't worry beautiful," Bill said as he cradled Dipper's jaw in his hands "I will teach you." Taking his one hand away from the delicate jaw he brushed chocolate bangs out from his omega's face. "Curious." he said as he saw the boy's birthmark.   
  
Dipper's breath hitched in embarrassment as Bill's finger traced over the constellation on his forehead; the bane of his existence. He steeled himself for his alpha's dissatisfaction. He was surprised when instead Bill whispered out: "Marvelous." and pressed his mouth to the mark. The lips were soft and warm against his skin and Dipper decided it was nice.    
  
"Y-you don't mind my birthmark?" The teenagers heart fluttered appreciatively when his right cheek was next kissed softly.   
  
"Of course not." Bill said against the boy's smooth and hairless skin. "Who wouldn't want a piece of the heavens?" He tilted Dipper's face to kiss his left cheek and then moved to his lips, pausing just in front of the plush pink petals. "Now I can boast that I have my very own star boy."   
  
Bill's breath tickled Dipper's lips as he spoke and the other was so close he could feel the moisture from the other's mouth without the two connecting yet. His heart dropped into his stomach in a rush of arousal at the anticipation of the kiss. The omega's eyelids fluttered closed when Bill's thin, warm, lips pressed against his. It was a soft, short kiss, and Dipper was instantly disappointed when the alpha pulled away.    
  
Surprising himself the young omega lunged forward, wrapping his arm around the blond's neck and smashed his mouth against the other's with an instant and awkward hunger. He had no idea what he was doing as his teenage hormonal body fulfilled it's starving longing for attention; and feasted upon the alpha’s lips.   
  
Bill was just as surprised by his Pinetree's sudden action and it took him a moment to respond. In little more than a few seconds the alpha pulled Dipper closer to him. Running his tongue along the seam of the brunette's lips he requested entrance. The sixteen year old complied and let Bill explore his mouth with the probing muscle.   
  
As his alpha, Dipper let Bill lead but after a few minutes of breathy, tentative, kissing he was ready to tread into unknown territory and start an exploration of his own. Tilting his head a bit he deepened the kiss and pushed against the others tongue with his own. He ran his tongue over Bill's teeth and delved further into the delicious cavern to test the inner texture of his alpha’s mouth. It was intoxicating and Dipper didn't want it to ever stop. He had no idea how badly he had wanted to be kissed until now.   
  
Dipper's brave boldness ignited a fire in Bill’s veins. He began to kiss his omega roughly; his long, sharp, prominent canines scraping into Dipper's lips and tongue. The brunette's soft, pleasurable, whines encouraged him to push the teen down against the bench. However, there wasn't enough room and it caused Dipper's head to thunk against the window instead. The omega was too drunk on alcohol and lust to care.   
  
The teen tilted and lifted his chin to allow the blond better access when he had moved from his lips, down his jaw, and now to his neck. His breathing was coming out in stuttering gasps as the alpha sucked and nipped at his throat. There was an absurd amount of wetness between his legs but he wasn't as grossed out as he would usually be about it. He found himself lifting his hips up, trying to get friction from the body above him, but he couldn't quite get the right angle and it came out in a frustrated whine.   
  
The omega's sounds were like a siren's song to Bill and in the moment he swore he was the temptress' slave. Bill would kill for the boy and his body. Nipping the pale collarbone he snuck a hand up the orange tee shirt and felt up the smooth skin of the thin abdomen, and over the bony ridges of ribs, to finally grope an almost non existent pectoral. He circled his thumb over a nipple and then pinched it between his fingers; smiling around the neck flesh between his teeth at the sound it caused to spill from Dipper's mouth.   
  
It took Dipper a moment to realize the throaty moan had come from his own lips; pulling him from his lusty haze and making him aware of what he was doing. Things were moving too fast and he was in no way ready to move further. "Stop!" He pushed at Bill's chest and began to tremble in fear at the growl that rumbled from the alpha’s throat. “Please. I...I’m not ready for this...and you said you would be a gentleman...and m-my parents will be home any minute and it will only complicate the arrangement.”

 

With a frustrated sound Bill moved away from his fiancee. “You’re right.” He ran his hands through his tousled hair that had been messed by Dipper’s hands during their kissing. “I’m sorry.” He was angry at losing his self control. He may be an alpha but he prided himself on his cool and level headedness. Something about the smell of lust on the omega was turning him feral. He wanted nothing more than to pin Pinetree down and have his way with him. He was defintly going to masterbate on the way home. “You better go then.” He held out the paper boutique bags filled with jewelry for Dipper to take. “Don’t forget these. I’ll call you for further details of our arrangement once the Northwests reconsider your sister’s proposal.” 

 

Dipper nodded and took the bags. “I’ll see you later then, I guess.” he gave Bill one quick last peck on the lips.

 

“Until later, Mason.”

 

The brunette paused looking into the interior of the car, at his alpha, after he left the limo. “Dipper. Call me Dipper. It’s my nickname and it will raise suspicion if you don’t use it.”

 

“Dipper it is then.” Bill smiled at his little omega and the big bad wolf in him whined like a puppy when the boy returned the gesture with a small one of his own.

 

***

 

The events of the day finally settled in when Dipper walked into his house. He felt petrified at the prospect of being mated and living with a terrifying alpha in just three short months. Most likely he would be giving up his dreams of attending a university to study physics, to instead, serve his husband's needs in any way demanded of him. He wished desperately to avoid this eventuality and would be happy if Bill mysteriously disappeared off the face of the earth and yet he wanted to see the man again if only to be kissed like he was only moments ago. “What is wrong with me?” he said out loud as the tears, that he had been holding back for most of the day, began to fall.”

 

Still more drunk than he had thought, Dipper tripped over the carpet's transition strip and tumbled from the hallway and into the living room. His twin turned her attention from the TV show she was watching when she heard his yelp upon hitting the floor. Mabel laughed at his clumsiness until she realized he was crying. Hurriedly she made her way to his side.

 

“Dipper are you ok? Did you hurt yourself?” She helped her brother up into a sitting position when she noticed the many small boxes that had spilled from some bags he had been holding. All of them were embossed with the same pink metallic lettering. “Oh My God! Dipper! You robbed Giffany’s?”

 

“What? No!” Still teary eyed he started shoving the boxes back into the paper bags. “These...They were gifts.”

 

Mabel watched her brother’s movements “Dipper, there has to be hundreds of thousands of dollars in Jewelry here. What is going on and is that an engagement ring?” She grabbed her brother’s hand to examine the band.

 

_ Shit!Shit!Shit!shit!Shit! _ How was he going to explain this? “It’s...It’s…” He started crying harder as he ripped his hand away and cradled it to his chest like she had burned him. He couldn’t tell her the truth. She wouldn’t be ok with the arrangement and then she and Pacifica would never be happy. How could he live with himself if he ruined her one chance at happiness? If Mabel wasn’t happy, he couldn’t be happy.

 

“Dipper?” Mabel was getting worried now.

 

“I love him.” He blurted out, unable to think of anything else. “I love him.” he repeated.

 

“Who? You love who?” Mabel asked petting her twin’s hair soothingly. 

 

“I..I can’t tell you. Not yet.” He started to hiccup, between sobs.

 

“I thought we told each other everything.” the female alpha said sadly “What do you have to hide?”

 

Dipper shook his head from side to side. “Nothing. I just...I love him...I can’t tell you who yet. M-mom and d-dad...they’ll be upset.” well it wasn’t a total lie. No one wants their child being, supposedly, courted behind their back. 

 

Mabel sighed. She was pretty sure she smelled alcohol on Dipper and a familiar scent that she couldn’t quite place. “Have you been drinking?” It wasn’t accusatory. 

 

The omega nodded. 

 

“Look. I’m not going to pressure you to tell me something you don’t want to. Just...are you ok? Like, has anyone hurt you? Do I need to kick someone’s ass?”

 

Dipper choked out a laugh through his tears “No. I’m ok. J-just a little drunk.”

 

“Ok then. I’ll trust you. I’ve never had a reason not you. But you know I’m always here if you need me, right?” Mabel asked as she helped Dipper gather his things and then assisted him in standing. “Lets get you to bed before mom and dad come home and know you’ve been drinking. I’ll grab you some water and Advil after you're settled in bed. I’ll tell the betas (as she often called their parents) that you’re not feeling good later.”

 

“Thanks Mabel. You’re the best.” Dipper sniffled, his tears starting to subside.

  
“It’s cool. I know you’d do the same for me. Probably more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it. 
> 
> It might take a bit for the next chapter to come out. I really need to work on getting at least one chapter out for "Domestication of a Demon" and "Twisted" before I work on this again. But stick with me and I think you won't regret it.


	6. Closing Doors And Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pines family gets a visit from the Northwests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am being bad and posting another chapter before I finished one for "Twisted". Oh well, at least I got one out for "Dom. Of a Demon."
> 
> I don't think any warning are needed for this chapter.

The twins, having finished their homework for the evening (or rather, Dipper's was finished and Mabel pretended she didn't have any), lounged on the couch. Dipper took up a majority of the sofa, laying its length with his head in his sister's lap, while looking at the TV without actually  watching the ghost-hunting show that was currently playing. Mabel flipped through an arts and crafts catalog that sat on the armrest; her free hand absently playing with her brother's tangled curls. She loved picking out the knots with her fingers and Dipper admittingly enjoyed how it felt, except for when she snagged a particularly jumbled tangle. This was something they had done since they were little and the omega reflected on how much he would miss the mundane routine once he was married to Cipher. There was going to be a lot of everyday things he would miss that, until now, he had taken for granted: the competitive way he and his sister would race to the bathroom every morning to beat the other out in order to be the first to get showered, the way his house smelled of lilacs and carpet cleaner, how his mother hugged him and his father ruffled his hair after coming home from work, his parents voices and laughter that wafted into the living room from the kitchen, as it did now, while they prepared dinner together...Dipper sighed.   
  
Sensing her omega twin's discontent Mabel looked away from her browsing to gaze down at his face. "What's wrong?"    
  
"Nothing." he lied.   
  
"I call bullshit. I can see you chewing the inside of your lip and your eyebrows are all scrunched together. I know something's up when your face has that weird expression."   
  
"What? No.." The teenaged boy tried to smooth his features. His alpha twin knew him too well. "My face is not weird." He sat up and looked away from her, unable to completely school his expression.   
  
"Is this about that thing you don't want to talk about? You know, when you came home all drunk two days ago with that bling you still have on your ring finger?" Mabel had let it alone, but she was too curious a soul to let it drop for too long.   
  
"Maybe." he whispered out, twisting the said band around his finger. "look I want to tell you about it, but I can't. Not yet." Dipper said guiltily.   
  
"Dip-puuuuuuuuur." Mabel Whined. "I though we told each other everything. I even told you the first time Paz and I had sex. Every. Little. Detail."   
  
"Don't remind me." the omega gave a small laugh, rolling his eyes. "Some things should remain unsaid."   
  
"So you won't tell me?"   
  
"Not yet."   
  
"Fine." Mabel said, but she wasn't ready to give in. She pounced on him, sitting on his legs, effectively pinning him to the couch and started tickling him. "Talk or I'm gonna tickle you until you pee."    
  
"No fair." Dipper got out between laughs that were taken by force. He tried to bat her hands away from his stomach but it was impossible as she was so much stronger than him. If she didn't let up he really would lose his bladder. she always used his ticklish skin against him and to get her way. "Grunckle" he called. "Grunckle."   
  
The girl paused but her fingers still hovered over him threateningly. "Ok, spill the beans."   
  
"let me up first."   
  
"Fine," she said as she got off of him and took her previous spot by the arm rest. "but don't try to get out of it. Just remember I am faster than you and can catch you if you try to run."   
  
Dipper sat up. "When was the last time I tried to run? I know the punishment is worse when I try to evade you anyway. Like the time you tickled me until I peed and then rubbed my face in it, literally."   
  
"heh, that was funny." Mabel chuckled. "Until I got in trouble with the betas for it."   
  
"Alpha jerk." Dipper muttered as he prepared himself to practice the lies he had come up with.    
  
"Omega cry baby." The girl retaliated with good natured teasing. "Secrets, now! Give em to me."   
  
Taking a deep breath Dipper catapulted himself into fabrication. "So, I have kind have been seeing someone behind mom and dad's back."

  
"But you're the perfect child who never does anything wrong and always sucks up to the betas. This is scandalous." Mabel teased her brother, though she was still genuinely surprised. "Is that who bought you all that jewelry?" Dipper nodded his head. Mabel whistled. "Wow! He must be loaded."   
  
"He does have money, but that's not what's important." No, the important thing was that Mabel be able to marry Paz.   
  
"Then what makes the guy so special?" Mabel leaned in towards her twin excitedly. she loved gossip and was happy her brother was finally seeing someone. "Is the alpha or beta super good in bed?"   
  
"Alpha. And eww, gross. I'm still a virgin Mabel." Alright time to try his acting skills. Dipper tried to think about something he liked about Bill so that his lie might sound more convincing. His teenaged hormonal body went straight to the kissing. He definitely loved Bill's lips and how they felt on his mouth and skin. Every time he started to feel anxiety regarding the situation he thought about those kisses and how he wanted more. Just Thinking about it made him blush. "I love him Mabel and he loves me. And he... He asked me to marry him."   
  
The brunette girl let out a shrill sound and grabbed her brother in a bone crushing hug. "So it is an engagement ring on your finger. I knew it. I mean I didn't know, know it, but l knew it. Dipper, this is amazing news. And here I thought you would be single forever. Why didn't you tell mom and dad though? Why didn't the alpha request to court you by meeting with the betas ahead of time?"   
  
Dipper chewed his lip momentarily before answering. "It's complicated," That part was true. "Especially because of who it is. We kinda wanted to keep things quiet until we both knew what we wanted from our relationship."    
  
"I know you love a good mystery novel, with a suspenseful plot and all that, but this is real life so stop being all mysterious." Mabel complained. "Who is the lucky dog?"   
  
"Promise you won't say anything to mom or dad? They will know soon enough, when the timing is right." He held out his pinky finger and Mabel took it, hooking it around her own.   
  
"Pinky promise." she swore. "Now spill it before I die from the suspense."   
  
The omega paused and it was not for dramatic effect but it worked just as well. "Bill Cipher" he whispered out.   
  
"BILL CIPHER!?" she repeated much more loudly.   
  
Dipper quickly covered her mouth with his hand to shush her just as their mother walked into the room. "What was that about your father's boss?" asked Helena of her children.   
  
"Nothing important. We...we were just gossiping. Right Mabel?" He said his sister's name in a tone that was full of warning, removing his hand from her face.   
  
"Yeah, rumor has it that the most eligible bachelor is moving off the market. Just caught himself a pretty little omega." Mabel smirked.   
  
"Oh? I don't think your father has heard anything about that yet. Well if it's true we are sure to find out soon enough. The Media can't help themselves when it comes to his personal life. A shame the man can't just live his life without everyone wanting to know about it." The beta wasn't one to follow the lives of the rich and famous. She had a enough real life problems to worry about after all-like saving enough money to put two children through college, and  for Mabel's future dowry and wedding with whomever would accept her proposal. It was a shame it couldn't be Pacifica. The two girls made each other so happy. She sighed and put a smile on her face. "Enough gossip you two. come into the kitchen, dinner is done."   
  


* * *

  
  
After dinner Helena put on some water for tea for herself and and her husband, and hot chocolate for the teens, while Arthur cleared the table. Dipper washed the dishes and Mabel dried. They had a dishwasher but their parents thought it was important for them to learn the value of doing things for themselves (and to keep their alpha daughter grounded when she might otherwise accept the notion that her future omega should do everything for her inside the home). The family chatted idly about school and work while finishing up their chore. Helena noted that her son remained oddly silent but figured he had lost himself in thought about some scientific theory or complex plot he was reading about in a book. It wasn't unusual for the omega to zone out.    
  
No sooner was the last dish put away when the doorbell rang alerting them to visitors. Helena and Arthur looked at each other and wordlessly communicated, with their expressions and body language, that neither had expected company. Dipper didn't really have many friends and they discouraged Mabel from having people over on school nights as she was easily distracted from her homework.   
  
"I wonder who it could be." Arthur speculated as he got out of his chair at the kitchen table. "I'll go check and see." he said as he left the room.   
  
A few moments later he returned with Preston and Pacifica. The blond omega was grinning widely though, as she bit her lips periodically, it was clear she was trying to keep a straight face.   
  
Helena, taking out mugs for the hot drinks, pulled out two additional cups for their guests.   
  
Mabel instantly went to Pacifica's side, taking a seat next to the girl as the guests took a place at the table "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Mabel!" Helena chided, before smiling at their company and placing two mugs in front of them. "Preston, Pacifica, to what business do we owe the pleasure of your presence?"   
  
Pacifica looked at her father expectantly as he eyed the cheap mug and it's contents with clear disdain. However, he smiled, albeit falsely, when he addressed the family. "I would like to reconsider my previous rejection of Mabel's proposal to my daughter." There was a stunned silence and he cleared his throat before continuing. "My decision was made too hastily. Recent events and new information has caused me to deliberate over my initial decision." Here he looked at Dipper and the omega lowered his gaze to the table, hoping his family didn't pick up on the significance of the Alpha’s words. Dipper was sure Bill would have told Northwest to keep tight-lipped regarding the engagement.  "I have overlooked some worthy connections in your family's line and feel that the union of our daughters would be beneficial to both parties involved.”

 

“This is great news!” Mabel exclaimed, grabbing her girlfriend's hand from under the table. “Mom, dad,” she addressed her parents hopefully. Even though she was an alpha she was still underage and would need their permission to secure the engagement. She wouldn’t imagine they would turn down the counter offer out of spite, but one never really knows what another is capable of after being scorned. “What do you think?”

 

“I would very much like our daughters to be engaged as they so wish, but last time we never made it into the details of the dowry. Do you accept the offer of $150,000 and for us to pay for the wedding, as customary?” Arthur questioned.

 

Preston tried not to scoff at the idea. “I cannot accept less than $250,000 for the dowry for someone as precious as my dear pacifica.” The Northwests did not need the money but to marry off his daughter for less than half a million, was already insulting, and made it seem like his daughter was cheap and therefore made the family name appear so as well. He only stooped so low because it secured a closer tie to the Cipher name. “And of course, as you suggested, the cost of the wedding would also be your responsibility.”

 

“Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars is a lot of money.” Helena said carefully. “We already have two children to put through college and it could be three if Pacifica becomes part of our family…”

 

“If Mabel is an adequate alpha, she should be able to support her family without Pacifica having to go to university as well.” Preston cut in knowing, but not caring, that his daughter wanted to go to college (for textile and pattern design) regardless of Mabel’s future financial situation. “And your son is a fetching omega who also has no need for college. I’m sure he already knows everything that he needs to in order to succeed in life; securing himself a high level alpha to take care of him.”

 

Dipper looked around the room nervously and discreetly covered his engagement ring by folding one hand over the other, trying to act like Preston’s words held no relevance.

 

Mabel snorted and Helena had a sharp comeback on the tip of her tongue for the rude man but held it back when Arthur touched her leg in a calming gesture. The female beta was a little more of the hothead in the couple and it wouldn’t do any good to insult the father of the omega Mabel wanted to marry. 

 

“My wife is right, the requested dowry is a bit above our budget, but let’s not get off course veering into subjects that do not directly deal with the matter at hand. I do believe that both families have their daughters best interest in mind. I also understand that you are offering us, by your means, a discounted dowry. As such, I believe, my wife and I are in agreement to accept your generous offer so that our children’s engagement may be officialized.” Arthur looked at his wife and she nodded begrudgingly, only for the sake of the two girls happiness. She did not look forward to having the prick as an in-law.

 

“Glad to see we could settle this so quickly.” Preston made to stand “I will have my lawyer draw up the paperwork in the morning and have it to you within a few days. Come Pacifica the limo is waiting outside for us.”

 

Mabel and her new fiancee gave each other a brief hug “See you at school tomorrow love” Pacifica whispered before following her father out of the house.

 

The young alpha played it cool until she heard the front door close and then she started laughing maniacally and squeezed the life out of each family member in turn, ending with Dipper-making him practically dance around the kitchen with her. “This is the best day of my life.” She said in a sing-song voice

 

“Mabes you're making me dizzy.” Dipper laughed.  Seeing his alpha so happy confirmed, in his mind, that he had made the right decision. He would have no regrets.

 

Mabel stopped so suddenly that Dipper practically crashed into her. If she wasn’t so strong they would have both fell over, instead the impact only moved her back a step or two. “But who is this family connection Preston mentioned that made him think our lowly family was now worth Pacifica’s hand?” A sly grin matched her coy musings and Dipper felt the urge to slap her smug face.

 

“Perhaps he just realized that Stanford Pines is of close relation. Our great uncle is a renowned scientist after all. His position should give our family some credit.” Dipper offered in an attempt to lead his family astray.

 

“If Ford were an alpha I would agree,” Helena said about her uncle in law, stirring some sugar into the tea she was happy to finally be able to enjoy. “But Preston, along with a lot of other dick (here Arthur gave her a look for cursing in front of the children) alphas, discount Ford's accomplishments simply because he is an Omega. They rather slander his name and believe that he manipulated or slept his way into his position.”

 

“Helena!” Arthur shook his head at his wife. “I didn’t tell you office water cooler talk about Ford for you to repeat it to the children. They don’t need to hear about his unfair treatment in his professional environment.”

 

The woman rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her tea. “For god’s sake Art, the ‘children’ are two years away from being adults. Can’t keep them protected from the unfairness of the world forever. Besides, once Dipper goes to college he is going to learn real fast that being an omega in an alpha world isn’t a fair thing. He’ll have to work twice as hard to get the same recognition as an alpha would and that’s only after being beaten down and shit on to crawl his way to even be taken seriously.”

 

“You are being discouraging.” Arthur said simply.

 

“No, I am being realistic.” The female beta responded. 

 

“It’s fine dad.” Dipper interjected. “Mom’s right. It’s not anything I haven’t thought about and it’s better to be prepared than disillusioned when the truth rears it’s ugly head. Besides who knows what will happen in two years. Maybe I’ll be in college or maybe I’ll be married with a baby on the way.”

 

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows. He felt like there were obvious connections tonight that he just wasn’t able to piece together. It irked him. As an accountant and mathematician finding the missing variables usually came easy to him. 

 

“Huh,” Helena gave her son an odd look “Well that is something I’d never thought I would hear you say.

 

“It’s just talk.” Dipper said quietly, shoving his hands into his pockets to keep his ring out of view “I don’t even think I know what I’m saying....It’s been a long day. I think I’m going to lay down. Besides you and dad probably have a lot to talk about-like finances and stuff.”

 

“Ok baby.” Helena kissed her son goodnight when he offered his cheek. “See you in the morning.”

 

“I’ll follow you up. I’m not going to bed yet but I want to brush my teeth.” Mabel said, as she followed Dipper to the stairs. “It’s perfect, huh?” She said, elbowing Dipper in the ribs. “You and I both being engaged. Almost too perfect. You being promised to one of the most influential alphas in the world and then Preston reconsidering my proposal right after.”

 

It annoyed Dipper that Mabel was almost always oblivious about everything but had keen deductive skills when he rather she not “A happy coincidence I can assure you.” 

 

“Yeah, I guess you're right. Happy...You are happy right?” She asked as they stopped outside his bedroom door.”

 

Dipper summoned the brightest smile he could muster. “Of course I am.” He pushed his twin’s shoulder playfully “Stop worrying, that’s my job.”

 

Mabel hugged her brother again before letting him retire for the night. “I admire Cipher, because he is the epitome of a textbook alpha, but that is also what makes me worried when it comes to you marrying him. He’s not who I would ever pictured you with, but if he makes you happy then that is all that matters. But old blood alpha or not I will kick his ass if he hurts you. You tell me if he ever steps out of line. Ok?”

 

“I will.” Dipper nodded before opening his door. “Night Mabel, I love you.” 

  
“Love you too.” Mabel said to Dipper through the door that had already closed him off from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Let me know what you think.


	7. Breaking News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beta's find out about Bill and Dipper's engagement. How will they take the news?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. Guess what? I got a FANART from RokuTsubasa (and it's awesome!). I was so excited I decided to use the dress from the picture in this chapter. The only difference is I made it black to fit the story. See RokuTsubasa's picture in the beginning of the chapter. 
> 
> If any one wants the link here it is:
> 
> http://rokutsubasa61.tumblr.com/post/153544484928/%E0%B3%AD%E0%A9%A7-%E0%A9%AD%E0%B3%A8-still-working-on-improving-my-art-qwq
> 
> Warnings (?) for chapter: Bill being a creep. Family discord. Discrimination/double standards.

* * *

 

Two days later, on a Friday, Arthur walked up to Thomas (or teeth as he was often referred to)-bills secretary and a rather pleasant alpha. Bill was the only alpha Arthur knew that purposely hired and enjoyed working with so many other dominant alphas. It was amazing that they were all able to work so well together considering the amount of dominant personalities in one place and they all bent to one man's will so compliantly.  
  
"Hey Arthur," teeth smiled widely "you here for your meeting with Bill?" He didn't wait for the beta to answer before continuing. "He's ready for you so you can go ahead in."  


"Thanks Thomas." Arthur knocked on the Mahogany, French, doors before opening one of the panel's to let himself into the office.  
  
"Yes?" Bill inquired looking up irritability, from over his reading glasses, at the intruder. He smiled wolfishly when he remembered who had requested a meeting for this time. "Arthur, come in. Have a seat, please." Bill abandoned the reports that cluttered his desk, and took off his spectacles to gesture to one of the executive chairs before his desk. Leaning back he gave the manager his full attention. "So what can I do for you?"  
  
Arthur noticed Bill's disheveled appearance and eyed the messy desk covered in reports and Graphs as well as a desktop computer, laptop, and two iPads all with research and development taking up the screens. At times Arthur doubted Bill's sincerity, and didn't care for his brash personality nor outdated opinions, but he had to admire the man's dedication to  his company and employees. He may act superior at times but he was an invested CEO and his workers respected him. 

Clearing his throat Arthur jumped into his rehearsed script. "I know you're busy so I won't take much of your time. Mr. Northwest has reconsidered my daughter's proposal and Pacifica and Mabel are now engaged."  
  
"Are they now? Well congratulations then. You must be so excited."  
  
"Yes, we are. However the dowry was a bit more than we expected. I hate to ask" as he was a proud man and disliked having to ask for assistance in supporting his family. It made him feel he had failed them somehow. "But would you still be willing to loan me some money? About one hundred thousand dollars to be exact." He cringed as the amount passed his lips "I wouldn't expect it to be gifted and I will pay you back." somehow, he added in thought, nervously.  
  
"Of course Arthur but, as you noted, I am very busy so let's discuss it later. Over dinner perhaps. Let's say 7:00 at lucien's and bring the family, Pacifica included." The reservation was already made for a party of six.  
  
"Oh, uh, I wouldn't want to put you out." Not to mention that lucien's was a very expensive restaurant and he was already in the hole."  
  
"You wouldn't be and I absolutely insist. My treat. It is for a special occasion after all and I would like to congratulate the couple in person. It's not every day an alpha and omega who truly love each other get to actually share their lives together."  


"No I suppose not." What with arranged marriages or alpha and sometimes beta parents often choosing an omega's mate It was still uncommon for an omega to marry whom they wished. "Thank you. I'll let my family know to be ready to go out." Arthur stood to leave. "I'll be heading back to work for now."  
  
"Of course. Until tonight then." Finished with their conversation, Bill returned the glasses to his face and resumed his work without waiting for Arthur to have left the office. He smiled to himself. Everything was falling smoothly into place.  


* * *

  
  
With his hair still damp from his shower Dipper stood in front of his open closet, dressed in nothing more than a towel, as he decided what to wear. The omega didn't own many dresses as he usually dressed down to appear less attractive to prowling alphas. Grabbing one of the hangers he settled on a Lolita style dress, the skirts and bodice full with ruffles and ribbons. The thing even had a matching bonnet that Dipper had adored when he was 14 and was into looking like a doll for special occasions. He had outgrown the style recently but the dress still fit him perfectly and he had to admit, as he watched himself twirl in the mirror, that it was a beautiful article of clothing. The ebony fabric contrasted nicely with his ivory skin and it suited the   situation. If all went to plan, tonight Dipper would be officially engaged to Bill and would be mourning the death of his individuality and the loss of his freedom.  
  
After slipping into black panties he sat on his bed and rolled on a pair of matching sheer garter stockings over his slender legs. He avoided the regular hosiery as it confined his boy parts.  
  
Getting up from his bed to sit at his vanity Dipper could hear Mabel and Paz noisily make their way past his room on their way downstairs. If the girls were ready that meant he didn't have much time left. Watching his reflection he applied his goto combination of cosmetics: eyeliner, mascara, and a red tinted, strawberry flavored lip gloss. He always skipped foundation as he had a smooth complexion, and blush because his cheeks (and nose) were naturally dusted pink.  
  
He was securing his bonnet when he heard the muffled voices of his parents talking to his twin and her fiancée. Crap, he better hurry. Grabbing his chunky, high, heeled maryjanes he ran down the stairs and managed to slip the shoes on his feet in the process. It was a miracle he didn't fall and break his neck. In his hurry he barreled straight into his father when he rushed into the living room.  
  
"Woah there Dipper." Said Arthur as he grabbed his son’s shoulders to keep the slight boy from falling back. "Don't you look pretty. What are you all dressed up for?"  
  
"Dinner? Didn't you text the family telling us we're going out?" For a second he questioned if he had misread the message, but then remembered Cipher had also texted him telling him tonight was the night. He had even reminded him to dress appropriately. Stepping back from his father he smoothed out his skirt.  
  
"Well yes, but you don't have to go. It's Mr. Cipher that invited us." Perhaps Dipper had missed that part of the message.  
  
"I know. But I...l want to. He’s not that bad. Besides I think I may have overreacted to his original advances." Dipper rubbed his arm nervously.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with me son?" Helena interjected.  
  
Arthur would have chuckled at his wife if his son didn't have him so perplexed. Cipher had made improper and unprovoked advances towards Dipper and while he never acted on them it didn't make Arthur any less Leary. However, they were going out to celebrate Mabel's engagement so perhaps Dipper just wanted to be there for his twin. They were very close. "Of course you're welcome to come, I just don't want you to be uncomfortable."  
  
"Ugh, dad give it a rest. Dipper wants to go, so what?" Mabel complained loudly. "I'm starving, let's go."  
  
"Mabel, is right sweety." Helena said, putting on her coat. "If we don't go soon we will be late. You don't want to leave a man like Cipher waiting. He might change his mind about lending us money."

 

All in agreement and with idle chatter they put on their coats and left the house to make their way to Lucien's.  


* * *

  
  
It turned out they had no need to rush. When the pines family and Pacifica made it to the restaurant Bill had yet to arrive, but they were led to the table with a message left by Bill, with the hostess, to order drinks and hors d'oeuvre while they waited.  
  
The family enjoyed light refreshments and listening to the pianist and violinist that provided entertainment for the night. Used to extravagance, Pacifica giggled good naturedly at Mabel and Helena's amazed chatter about the grandeur of the establishment. The blond omega enraptured them with tales of the most expensive and bizarre places she had ever dined. Even Arthur listened with rapt attention to the girls experiences. She was an animated and talented storyteller. It was no wonder she and Mabel got on so well once she dropped her groomed and pretentious facade.  
  
Dipper however may has well been on another planet for all he took notice of his company and surroundings. Neither the din of the restaurant patrons nor the noise and conversation of his own party could breach his inattention.  
  
Nervously he toyed with the cloth napkin, twisting and tying it into knots as he went over the false story of his and Bill's relationship. Dipper had made up most of the details, but Bill had improved on them. Together over texts and a phone call or two they had thought of every possible question Dipper's parents could ask and how to deal effectively with the different scenarios the night could end with. It was decided that if his parents didn't believe him or refused the proposal than Dipper was to denounce his family in the name of love and leave with Bill in an act of defiance while Bill pretended to try and calm both sides. Hopefully it didn't come to that. He didn't want to fight with his parents over a man he didn't really love and he sure as hell wasn't ready to move in with Bill. He just wanted to get this over with; to know where he stood at the end of the night.  
  
Forty five minutes after they had arrived Dipper finally saw Bill making his way towards them. His walk was haughty and confident and the omega had to admit he looked handsome and dapper in his crisp black suit; the ensemble completed with a black bowtie strung through the collar of a garishly yellow dress shirt.  
  
Remembering what the alpha had told him, about greeting his mate, Dipper shifted out of his chair to meet Bill a few steps from their table. Bill paused when Dipper stopped before him. Placing a hand on the blond's chest Dipper reached his body and face up to kiss his alphas lips. Even in high heels the blonde was a fair bit taller than him. Bill's hands automatically went to the boy's narrow hips. The kiss was chaste but lingering and Bill licked along Dipper's lower lip to taste the strawberry sweetness before pulling away. If only love had nothing to do with emotions and everything with sexual attraction and arousal then Dipper would be able to say he was madly in love.  
  
The omega could hear his sister's snickering behind him and his mother's gasp of astonishment. Someone dropped their fork onto their plate with a clatter of surprise. He could practically feel his family's stares burning holes into his back. To add to Dipper's embarrassment a fair deal more sets of eyes were on him, probably trying to determine if he was just another of Cipher's infamous flings or finally someone more important.  
  
Dipper's attention flipped back to the alpha when he spoke. "Hello darling," Bill said looking his omega over. "You look so innocent tonight. Like a pretty porcelain doll." Oh how he wanted to break his little toy in. Unfortunately it would have to wait.  
  
"T-thanks." Dipper stuttered out, his natural pink blush darkening to a sinful shade of scarlet. "You to." He mentally face palmed. "Not that you look pretty or like a doll. I mean handsome. You look handsome."  
  
Bill laughed boisterously. It both embarrassed Dipper, as he was who the sound was directed at, and intrigued him. It was the first time Dipper heard him laugh genuinely and while it sounded like it belonged to a deranged demon, wanting to take over the world, he found he rather liked the sound of it.  
  
"You, my pet, are adorable. come now," Bill said, regrettably removing his hands from the omega's hips to take one of the small hands in his. "Let's break the news to your family."  
  
Being that they were only a few feet away from their party the Pines family had overheard everything.  
  
"Dipper," Arthur questioned as his son took the seat in the chair Cipher had pulled out for him. "what news is to be broken? Why on earth did you kiss Cipher?"  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Helena said mirroring her husband's sentiments. "What in God's name is going on?”  
  
Taking his seat next to Dipper Bill laid his cards on the table. "Your son and I have been courting for the last three months and I no longer feel that it is enough. Our limited time together, meeting in secret, is too short and l spend our time apart yearning only for when I can see him again. Believing Dipper felt the same way I chose the most obvious way to end our turmoil and asked Dipper to marry me."  
  
The brunette tried not to roll his eyes at Bill's dramatic rendition. "I said yes." Dipper held up his hand, showing off his ring, and doing his best to sound excited. It come off more anxious; like he might burst into tears at any second.  
  
"I'm sorry, but what?" Arthur was incredulous. He ignored Bill and spoke directly to his son. "I don't understand. I thought you were afraid of Bill." This didn't make sense.  
  
The brunette felt nervous with the entire group staring at him. Wishing he could dive under the table and hide he instead cleared his throat in preparation to spew his practiced lines. "I was." Bill squeezed his leg and Dipper didn't know if it was a sign of support or just an excuse to touch him. "But a little over three months ago I sought Bill out... No one had given me much notice and every date I ever had ended with only one outing. Honestly I thought there must be something wrong with me. I tried to get the people, who had requested to court me, to tell me why I wasn't worth keeping, but they were all stupid teenagers and wouldn't give me a straight answer."  
  
"Oh honey," Helena said sadly. "You should have told us you felt that way. We would have let you know how perfect you are,  and that if someone else couldn't see that then they are the ones who have something wrong with them." She finished with a typical mom response.  
  
"I couldn't agree more." Bill said slyly.  
  
Dipper gave Bill a fake adoring smile for the audience and returned his attention back to his mother and the rest of the party. "Thanks mom, but please, let me finish. I decided to go to the first person to ever make advances towards me. I figured as an adult he would be honest with me." Here he looked over at his future mate.  
  
Taking Dipper's hand Bill rubbed circles into the creamy flesh with his thumb. The omega was not object to it. It felt nice. "I couldn't speak for Dipper's other suitors, but I explained to him that l hadn't lost interest. I was afraid I had come on too strong during our initial meeting and, since it was obvious he avoided me afterwards, gave up on pursuing him. I had hoped that we would have had the opportunity to become acquainted to a point where he could become comfortable with me. At such time l would have requested a formal courtship from you." Here spoke to Arthur and Helena. "But as you know, that time never came."  
  
"I was the one who, in a very un-omega fashion" he needed to make the story believable and that he had some part in the creation of the relationship. "Advanced on Bill." He blushed when the alpha brought the hand, that he had been caressing, to his lips for a soft kiss. "I asked him to court me. It didn't matter that I didn't know him. I was desperate for  the attention."  
  
"Oh my god!" Helena Blanched, jumping to conclusions. "You are pregnant, aren't you."  
  
Beside her Arthur also paled. It seemed the most likely conclusion. Down on himself, Dipper went looking for love and was willing to do anything to get it. Taking advantage of the emotional teen Bill provided all the attention the boy needed and more. His promiscuity was no secret. Perhaps at some point Dipper got sick and was on an antibiotic that counteracted the contraceptive and got pregnant. Dipper wasn't the type to have an abortion and Bill may be an asshole alpha but he took care of what was his; they decided to rush into a marriage without an official courting period to save grace; Bill had an imagine to uphold after all.  
  
"What?" The omega asked even though he had heard and understood his mother completely.  
  
"Oh my god!" Mabel squealed excitedly. "Paz, we're going to be aunts."  
  
"I don't know if this is something to be so ecstatic about yet." Pacifica said dryly. Dipper wanted to finish school and this would certainly interfere with his plans.  
  
Bill laughed and it took Dipper a moment to gather his wits after being completely dumbfounded. "I am not pregnant." The brunette spat out indignantly.  
  
"I can assure you Dipper's virtue is intact." Bill grinned, amused with the assumption. "We have not had sex."  
  
"Why would you all come to that conclusion?" Dipper asked with an honest sneer. "Do you think I am so unlovable that someone would only propose to me because I was knocked up?"  
  
Helena frowned, her baby almost never took that tone of voice with them "Honey, I didn't mean to upset you..."  
  
"Upset me?" Dipper said unevenly, cutting His mother off. The woman had unintentionally hit on his insecurities. "You didn't just upset me you have insulted Bill and I. First you insinuate that I gave my body in exchange for love and then, that Bill had somehow taken advantage of me. He has been nothing but a gentleman towards me." Well that was debatable. "And I find such accusations deplorable."  
  
The blond man moved his chair closer to Dipper's and pulled his omega close, playing the part of the doting alpha attempting to comfort his distressed mate. The teen unintentionally leaned into the alphas strong, warm, side.  
  
"Dipper," Arthur warned. "Don't talk to your mother like that. You come to us asking for our blessing to marry a man that you have been dating without our consent and after we have sheltered you from the said man because he made inappropriate advances and you were afraid of him. Honestly, what do you expect us to think? This would have been a whole lot easier if you had just been honest with us. Cipher," here he addressed his employer. "Even though it was Dipper that approached you why didn't you request an official courtship with us after he advanced on you?"  
  
"Because Dipper asked me not to. I was only respecting his wishes." Bill leaned over and kissed the top of his omegas head."  
  
Dipper tried to avoid hid father's gaze. "Is this true?" Asked the beta.  
  
"Yes." Dipper said resolutely. Why was he feeling bitter, and towards who? He was starting to feel like he was getting too into his part. Perhaps he would have made a good actor.  
  
"Why?" Arthur couldn't understand why his son hadn't come to him about this. Hadn't they always been good parents to Dipper, facilitating an open, accepting, and loving family relationship?  
  
"Because I knew you would overreact like this. You're acting like l committed a horrific crime when all l did was date someone. It was behind your back, but so what. I don't see what the big bloody deal is. Besides, I didn't know if I even liked Bill at that point. I just wanted know what it felt like to be courted. Like for real courted with multiple dates and late night phone calls and such. I didn't think it would last long so I didn't see any reason to tell you. I didn't expect to fall in love, but we did and so here we are. Why can't you just be happy for me?"  
  
"Because you've only been seeing each other for three months. It's hardly long enough to know if you like someone let alone love them. Do you have feelings for Bill? I am sure you do, but at your age it is most likely physical. What you are feeling is called lust, not love."  
  
"Well that's a bit unfair." Bill replied, "You may be my omega's father, but who are you to say how he feels?"  
  
"Ok, then" Arthur said clipping his words in an attempt to keep his temper under control. Next to him Helena rubbed his thigh trying to calm him. The roles were usually reversed and it felt as wrong as Dipper wanting to marry Cipher. "Dipper what do you love about him?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Dipper blinked rapidly. Of all things he hadn't expected this. He didn't have an answer prepared. His hands started to sweat as the pressure rolled over him in anxious waves.  
  
"You heard me. Why do you Love Cipher."  
  
Bill watched Dipper wet his lips nervously. The little pink tongue darting out was very becoming. However he was more interested in how his future mate would answer the question.  
  
"I..." Dipper began. "I love him f-for his knowledge. He is smart...and we have interesting conversations about everything from... scientific theories to how retro horror movies are better than modern ones. We also...have a lot in common. He has a physics degree and I want to go to school for physics. He has a beautiful smile, when he's not being arrogant, and when he laughs it lights up his whole face... He is attentive and wants to spend his sparse time with me when he has so many more important obligations..."

 

"That's enough." Arthur said, surprisingly calmly, to Dipper's relief. He didn't know how much more he could make up on such short notice. He preferred to work with a plan. Winging it was not his forte. "It seems you really do love Mr cipher." He trusted his son, and didn't think he could lie with a straight face. Dipper was the type to tell on himself before he was even suspected of anything. Like the time he and Mabel broke a lamp as children and then blurted it out as soon as he saw his parents, much to his twin's dismay.  "But Cipher l need to know you truly love my son. I can't hand him over to just anyone."  
  
"Daaaaad," Mabel groaned, playing with her silverware. "Why can't you just let it go? Let them be happy."  
  
"It's fine Mabel." Cipher assured the other alpha. "I understand where your father is coming from. But think about it," he said to his omega's parents. "I was a known playboy. To want to settle down with someone, they must be special." Bill's hand wandered back to Dipper's leg and he found his way under full skirts to caress the bare thigh that peeked out above a concealing thigh high stocking. The fondling was hidden by the tablecloth but Dipper blushed and stiffened his body regardless. "I can promise to protect and take care of my mate. I can also assure you that I will remain faithful to him and never stray from our wedding bed. I may not always be one hundred percent honest, I am a businessman after all, but I am a man of my word." Looking away from the betas Bill took Dipper's chin in his hand to tilt the pale beautiful face towards his. "When I say I only have eyes for my sweet Mason Pines," He paused briefly to press a light kiss to the glossed lips. "I mean it." His smirk curled triumphantly when the omega's tongue slipped out to lick his own lips, tasting the blond's lingering flavor, and leaned his head forward to chase the mouth that left his too quickly. Realizing that the kiss was indeed over Dipper tucked his head embarrassingly into the juncture between the older man's neck and shoulder. Loving him may be an act on behalf of the omega but the teen's attraction to him was not and his Pinetree's desire was just yet an opening bud promising to blossom into a full passionate flower. Bill chortled and wrapped an arm around the slender boy and then returned his attention to the betas.  
  
The older couple read each other's facial cues. Helena nodded to her husband and Arthur sighed. "Dipper, Cipher, I can't say I'm happy about how your relationship started and progressed and that it was kept a secret from Helena and I. However, it is not my life to live and it appears you two have genuine feelings towards each other." The middle aged beta shook his head and rubbed the tension from his growing headache by pinching the bridge of his nose. "I still have misgivings about this relationship but, against my better judgement Helena and I accept the proposal."

  
Dipper's shoulders sagged in relief. He didn't know if Preston would honor his daughter's engagement to Mabel if their parents refused to allow him to marry Bill. He wasn't sure how he felt about wedding a complete stranger in three months but he happily let Bill capture his lips in victory kiss as Mabel congratulated them. Pacifica also offered her congratulations but it sounded more obligatory than genuine.  
  
"Lets celebrate with food and drink shall we?" Bill raised his hand to signal over the waiter that had been waiting for his command to serve. He had advised the manager previously that he didn't want to be interrupted by the waitstaff until after the engagement was solidified.  
  
Once the order was put in the food was quick to arrive. The tension hovering over the party began to dissipate with pleased palates, relaxing spirits, and casual conversation. Of course the alphas took the reigns for steering the conversation topics but no one seemed to mind and Dipper used it to learn more about his future mate. Like Mabel, the blond alpha excelled at entertaining a group. He was expressive and animated and had experienced the world in a way that only the financially unrestricted could, which made for enthralling tales that pulled astonishment, wonder, and laughter from the small spell bound audience. Dipper had to admit Bill was fun to be around and as the night swept by the omega found the prospect of marrying the man a little less frightening. The frequent light kisses and touches throughout the evening didn't hurt either.  
  
Eventually the conversation came back to their engagement and pending wedding. Specifically the dowry required of Bill for Dipper's hand. "As tradition calls, my family will be responsible for the wedding cost, but as such I expect total control over the venue and other details. I know many modern people, such as yourselves, like to include both families in the planning but please understand I have very particular and refined tastes. Dipper and I have a vision already worked out." Dipper nodded as if he had some idea of what the vision was and wondered if he would be privy to it before their wedding day.  "Monetarily I offer a half million dollars."  
  
Helena nearly spit out her wine but was able to choke it down with a little more than a few coughs. "A half of million dollars?" She repeated in disbelief. "That would more than cover the money we need for Mabel and Pacifica's dowry and wedding."  
  
"It should cover Mabel's college cost as well, twice over." Bill noted, taking a sip of wine while his free hand rubbed lazy circles into Dipper's side.  
  
"That is very generous of you." Arthur confessed.  
  
"Honestly if you want more ask for it. I would pay anything to secure Dipper to my wedding bed."  
  
Arthur chose to ignore the last bit, even though it bothered him, there would be no merit to pointing it out and causing a fuss. His son would was clearly going to marry the man regardless. And Mabel was jumping into another question already away; stealing his chance should he have want to say anything more.  
  
"When do you two lovebirds plan on getting married anyway?" Mabel questioned excitedly.  
  
"It better not be the same time as Mabel and I." Said Pacifica rather rudely, though Dipper knew she didn't mean anything by it.     
  
The brunette alpha smiled. "July of the year we graduate, just in case you needed to be reminded."  
  
Dipper rolled his eyes. "Trust me you have nothing to worry about."  
  
"Actually." Bill cleared his throat. "Our wedding will be December 22nd."  
  
"In two years?" Mabel piped up.  
  
"No, this year." Bill replied nonchalantly.  
  
Arthur furrowed his brows "That's only three months away. Why so soon?" He had just accepted the fact that his son would no longer belong to their family, but to lose him so soon...it made his heart feel heavy.  
  
"We didn't want our wedding to interfere with my schooling." Dipper said softly.  
  
"Still, why rush it? Why not wait until you graduate, like Mabel and Paz?" Helena asked, her feelings echoing those of her husband and it made her voice sound a little desperate.  
  
"I want to be proper Alpha and not bed my omega until we are wed." Bill smiled wolfishly; his prominent canines on clear display. "As betas you wouldn't understand the demanding sexual drive our alpha hormones place on us." The blond's roaming hand ghosted over Dipper's half hard arousal; it's state a product of the alpha's constant touching. A quiet whimper escaped the omega and though Bill was likely the only one to have caught the barely audible noise, he blushed scarlet in embarrassment anyway. "Your son is incredibly tempting and my self control is already stretched to it's limits around him. It would be in Dipper's best interest to not delay our vows any further."  
  
"I..." Arthur's eyes briefly flit over to Mabel. He was aware, having to raise an alpha daughter, that the dominant group of people had a robust sex drive. When Mabel had been dating Paz for over 6 months she had explained her abstinence as painful when around the girl. Even with medication it was only completely relieved once they had (consensually thank goodness) copulated. "Understand." No sense in delaying the inevitable. "I suppose we have a lot to prepare for in the next three months."  
  
Mabel started chanting excitedly, fist pumping and all. "Wedding, Wedding, Wedding!"  
  
Bill laughed at Mabel's enthusiasm. "Perfect. I'll be sending out the engagement party invitations, for next month, within the week and will have the wedding invites out not long after the engagement celebration."  
  
Dipper smiled and tried to mask the desperation he felt welling up in his chest at the prospect of his pending nuptials. In three months he would no longer belong to his family but an old blood alpha with a terrifying reputation. 

* * *

  
  
By the time the party left the restaurant it was past midnight and few cars were left in the parking lot. Dipper's family could see him as they sat in their crossover and waited for the omega to finish the departure from his fiancee. It felt wrong to spy on such an intimate scene but not one in the car could stop themselves.  
  
"He's so handsy." Helena complained about the way Bill held her son flush to his body and grabbed his ass as they kissed goodbye.  
  
"Please mom." Mabel scoffed "they probably do worse things behind closed doors and you're acting like Dipper doesn't like it when, clearly, he does. Look at the way he is rubbing up on Bill and running his hands though the dude's hair. My bro has got it bad for Bill."  
  
"Who cares." Pacifica groaned from where her head rested on her alpha's shoulder. "I just wish they would stop sucking face. They are taking forever and I'm tired and just want to sleep in my bed."  
  
"You mean my bed, since you are sleeping over." Mabel slipped her hand between her mates thighs and whispered something in the girl’s ear that made her blush crimson. "M-Mabel." she sputtered out.  
  
"What? You know you like it." Mabel teased  
  
Arthur watched the exchange in his rearview mirror and chuckled at their interaction. He smile quickly dropped into a frown as he came to a realization. Perhaps he was being unfair to Bill and unintentionally bigoted towards Dipper. Mabel had already mated with Pacifica and he didn't care, even if they hadn't been able to wed, so long as it was consensual. But then here he was being resentful towards Bill for wanting to marry his son and the alpha hadn't even had sex with him. If he was truthful with himself he only cared because Dipper was an omega-someone who was weak and needed to be protected and sheltered from the world. He and Helena had always tried to raise their children the same regardless of their birth, but how many times had they unintentionally treated them differently? A lot probably. No wonder his omega had kept his relationship with Bill a secret. He sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Helena asked, reaching across the console to take her husband's hand in hers.  
  
"Just thinking about how mad I was at Bill for stealing away our Dipper, but then realizing I have no right to be. It's only natural for Dipper to want a strong alpha and it's his choice to select someone he sees fit. I suppose I'm more upset that Dipper chose to belong to someone else other than our family. I guess I just hoped, that with his thirst for knowledge, that he would choose university and the single life, like Ford, and always be with us." He let out a long shuddering breath. Luckily the girls in back were too indisposed with each other to listen to his quiet speech. It was probably something he should have waited to talk about with his wife, but he felt the need to get it off his chest. "I'm kind of an asshole."  
  
Helena gave her husband a sympathetic look. "No your not." She leaned over to kiss Arthur's cheek and ruffle his hair with her freehand. "hey, we try our best to be open minded, equal rights people, but at the end of the day we're parents. It's only natural to want to shield our baby omega from the world and keep him away from big bad alphas. But we also have to know when to let go, even when it's hard, and we are so I think that is what really matters." She looked over at her son through the windshield. His face held an emotion between cross and embarrassed as he hit his alpha's chest. In response the blond only laughed and grabbed Dipper's wrists to pull him in for another kiss. At first the omega resisted but shortly after he melted easily against the blond and kissed back as fervently as before. "We have to accept it, but not necessarily like it."  
  
Bill let Dipper go and slapped his butt before he got too far away. Red cheeked from the chilly temperature and aroused blood pressure Dipper opened the SUV door and climbed into the spot next to his twin.  
  
"Finally." pacifica complained. "Hurry up and close that door. You are letting all the cold air in."  
  
Dipper complied.  
  
"Cut him a break." Mabel said conspicuously. "he couldn't feel the cold with how hot Bill was making him."  
  
"Shut up." Dipper grumbled, relieved that his heavily layered pettiskirt hid his erection. He may not be ready for sex with Bill but he was probably going to imagine he was doing it with him while he relieved himself of the painful throbbing between his thighs. Stupid bastard. Why did the alpha have to good looking and talented at kissing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanted to know why Dipper hit Bill in the last scene it was because Bill told Dipper the noises he makes, while they make out, sounds like an omega in heat (which translates to a bitch in heat). It's an insult but Bill likes Dipper's little noises of pleasure.
> 
> Also I felt like I should make it clear that Omega's, regardless of sex, are treated like women are/were in real life. That goes for them being treated as lower class citizens by much of society or being treated like a precious princess or doll by the family that loves them.
> 
> hmmm, I think that is it for now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	8. The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper goes wedding dress shopping after being attacked by an alpha schoolmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of an uneventful chapter. Really it's just set up for future chapters and we get to learn a little bit more about the ABO society that is being built. On the plus side we get to meet Pyronica and she is a peach.
> 
> warnings: slight violence and hints of noncon.
> 
> Also LuminaX made some really cool fan art. I included it at the bottom of the chapter but if you want the link here it is:
> 
> http://luminaxandra.tumblr.com/post/154681845624/the-perfect-omega-i-was-reading-a-fanfic-i

 

The cool September temperatures were steadily declining; the last of warm summer days handing over the torch to fall with a burst of cold wind that caused Dipper to shiver and pull his unzipped hoodie tighter around himself. It didn't help that he wore little more a breezy, navy, boyfriend style shirt dress and thin leggings. He wouldn't have even worn the dumb outfit but Bill had texted him that morning to let him know he was being picked up from school to go wedding dress shopping. He didn't own many feminine clothes and his alpha had made it clear he needed to be dressed accordingly when in his presence. So he picked out one of the few pieces that he owned that would be appropriate for school and hopefully meet Bill's approval. Scanning the parking lot, over the heads of noisy students, he looked for a limo or Bill's yellow camero that they had practically made out against at the restaurant parking lot last weekend. He squeaked when someone groped his butt and whistled appreciably.  
  
"Looking good today Pines."  
  
"Cole!" Dipper tried to back away from his muscled, stocky, school mate he recognized as both a senior and an alpha, but the boy grabbed his wrist; preventing him from leaving. "Please let me go." He struggled as the older boy pulled him into an alcove and pushed him against the wall.  
  
"Why should I when you make yourself so tempting?" Cole pulled Dipper's hair and forced his head to the side so that his elegant neck was on clear display. The alpha nosed along the omega's erratic pulse, the thing hammering away in fear. "You smell incredible. Your own personal scent mixed with fright and worry. It's intoxicating." His lips pressed against Dipper's skin as he spoke.  
  
The omega was whimpering. "Stop it." He managed  to warble out, trying to push the older boy away.  
  
"No. This is your fault." Cole ran his tongue along Dipper's throat.  
  
Dipper shivered in disgust, feeling like a fat, wet, slug slithered across his neck. "How so!" He tried to shove Cole away but it only caused the boy to push against him harder. He wanted to vomit when he felt the other's erection press against him.  
  
"Because of how provocatively you are dressed." He kissed the brunette's bobbing, nearly non existent, Adams apple. "I thought you were good looking before, but I never gave you much thought because of how well you hid your assets. Clearly you are coming into yourself and are showing off to attract an alpha." While he spoke one of his hands reached around to knead at the omega's ass.  
  
Dipper once again struggled fruitlessly and this time yelled out for assistance, hoping someone would come to his aid. "Help!"  
  
Any further pleas died on his lips when a sharp sting ran through his cheek after Cole slapped him hard across the face. Pinpricks tickled his eyes as tears started to form.  
  
"Shut up bitch. You should be grateful that an alpha of my Calibur is interested in you. I have a football scholarship to a good university and after getting my bachelor's l can provide a decent life for you." He licked his lips. The omega's fear and weakness was a turn on for him. "Why, I should mark you now and lay my claim, like the old days."  
  
"It's illegal to mark an omega without their consent." Dipper whimpered out.  
  
"Only if l don't commit to marry you and no one  challenges my claim." Roughly he started sucking on Dipper's neck, intending fully to sink his teeth in.  
  
If the omega wasn't panicking before he was now. He didn't want to be bit. He fully expected Bill to challenge Cole. However Bill would then want to mark him, before their wedding,  to overtake the physiological bonding process. Being claimed twice, by two separate alphas, in such a short time would make him physically ill for a few weeks. He would miss a lot of school and there is no way that wouldn't affect his GPA. Wait! Bill. In his panic Dipper didn't think of using his alpha as the ace up his sleeve. "Stop! You don't want to do this. I am already already promised to an alpha."  
  
"Please," Cole rolled his eyes. "I'm the star quarterback, I'll challenge whatever lame alpha thinks they can have you."  
  
"I think you may be underestimating the prowess of my alpha." Dipper said, noticing a shadow fall over them. He prayed it was Bill, Mabel, or a teacher and not one of the jock’s goons.  
  
"Oh yeah, and why is that?" Cole asked, moving the collar of Dipper's dress out of the way as he looked for a prime location to mark.  
  
"Because, you mutha fucking piece of shit" came an unfamiliar, high pitched, female voice with a heavy New York accent, belonging to a fierce looking woman, who easily spun the quarterback round by the shoulder. "His alpha is Bill, fucking, Cipher." She punched Cole right in the face hard enough for him to stumble backwards. He would have squashed back against  Dipper but the omega had already bounced away behind the mystery fuchsia haired woman for protection.  
  
"You cunt. I think You broke my nose." Cole stated. Dipper on the other hand knew, that with the amount of blood and the jock’s now nasally voice, his nose was definitely broken. "I'm gonna make you regret that."  
  
The woman smiled and motioned for the kid to come at her. "Bring it." She said with a wink. Dipper only hoped she was as good in a fight as she was confident. She looked strong, but was a fair deal smaller than his school mate. He also didn’t think fighting in those high heeled pink boots would make things any easier for her.  
  
Charging the woman, Cole came at her wide which made it easy for her to dodge his punch and for her to land her own fist riht in his gut. The jock instantly folded in on himself and the female alpha took the opportunity to grab him by the shirt and kick him where the sun didn't shine. It was clear by the way the large student panted and writhed on the ground that he wasn't getting up anytime soon.  
  
"You ok sweetie?" Asked the woman. She took Dipper’s arm and led him to the limo out front.  
  
"Thanks to you l am. Thank you, officially, by the way...er... I'm sorry, what's your name?" Dipper inquired as they climbed into Bill’s car.  
  
"Veronica, but you can call me Py. It's what all my friends call me and I just know we are going to be good friends." She tapped the partition behind her letting the driver know it was time to go. "Let me get a look at you." She said taking his chin and turning his head from side to side as she examined it. "You are so adorable, Bill really does know how to pick them." She frowned when she saw the bruise on his cheek. "Sorry about that jerk. if I had been on time this wouldn't have happened. Bill is going to kill me." Oddly enough she took a picture of Dipper's cheek.  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong. If Bill is going to be mad at someone it should be himself. He is my alpha and should be the one to protect me." He wasn't sure why it bothered him that Bill wasn't the one to rescue him. Usually he would be more mad at the fact that he couldn't protect himself.  
  
Py tsked "now now, let's not take it out on Bill. He is a busy bee and is working hard to secure your pending family legacy. Besides, as his life assistant it is my job to make sure everything outside of his professional life is secure. And that my little puppy includes you." She bopped Dipper's pink nose. "Although after this he may want to get you a personal body guard. I wonder if you would be allowed one in school?  I'll have to remind myself to look into that later." She set the reminder up in her phone.  
  
"So Bill is not meeting us then today at some point?"  
  
"No. The tailor will meet us at the bridal store and l will send Bill pictures of you in the dresses. It shouldn't take too long, Bill has been researching dresses for the past couple of months. Along with all the other wedding details."  
  
"Of course he has." Dipper said nothing else in reply and stared out the window as they drove. He was disappointed that Bill was absent. He was nervous to see the man but part of him had been excited too. His hormonal teenage body didn't help things. He'd been having day dreams and sleep dreams about Bill and had been looking forward to more kisses and light groping.  
  
He noticed they jumped on the highway going the opposite way of town. "Uh, does the driver know the bridal store is in town. The mall too. The department stores are the only other places with wedding dresses."  
  
"Honey, you're not getting some generic dress. We are going to a bridal store a couple of towns over that caters to male omegas. The dresses sold there are from the world's top designers and each garment is one of a kind. A lot of the dresses you will be trying on have been shipped just for you."  
  
"Oh." Dipper said dumbly.

  
It took another good forty minutes to reach their destination. The shop itself resided on the main street of an expensive looking neighborhood and was nestled between an art gallery and a gourmet tea shop. Inside they were greeted by several omega sales reps, all wearing black, and wearing their fakest smiles.The older female alpha manager, with silver hair, gave orders and escorted Dipper and Pyronica to their designated area. He had his own private dressing area with an equally private sitting/viewing area. Dipper noted another woman was already there waiting for them. He vaguely heard Py begin to talk business with her as the manager, Georgiana, addressed him.  
  
"This here is Jessie and Sandy," she motioned to a male omega with light brown hair and hazel eyes and a female omega with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes, respectively "They will be your dressers."  
  
"I-I can dress myself." Dipper said in a small voice.  
  
"Dress your self?" Georgiana scoffed not used to dealing with anyone not from the upper class. "Nonsense! We strive to pamper our patrons and the dresses are works of arts I think you will find it would be quite hard to get yourself in and out of the dresses alone" Her attention focused on another omega that entered the room with a large silver tray laden with food "Put that over there" She motioned to the low table in front of the couch that Py had taken a seat at. "We have a selection of fruit, nuts, chocolates, breads, pastries, and cheeses for your sampling should you need some reprieve. Can I get you, your chaperone, or your tailor" she sneered at the word "Something to drink? We have champagne, wine-merlot or pinot grigio, sparkling water, and hot tea or coffee."  
  
"I'll have glass of Merlot." Py requested.  
  
"I'm good, thanks." said the tailor.  
  
"Umm, just a sparkling water." Dipper was a bit clumsy and didn't want to get anything on the dresses that probably cost a small fortune.  
  
In less than a minute Dipper held a wine glass filled with seltzer. He took only a sip before the tailor came up to him. "Hi Dipper. I'm Melody, Bill's personal tailor. Are you ready to get started?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." He followed Melody and the two omega dressers into the fitting room, which was much bigger than expected. There was a rack and several boxes, all filled with the dresses he would be trying on, an absurd amount of mirrors, and a room off to the side that held an ensuite bathroom should it be needed.  
  
Dipper could hear Georgiana remark that she didn't know why Cipher had insisted on sending his own tailor when they staffed plenty of capable ones. Py responded cheerily enough that Bill was extremely particular and that they needed Dipper's proper measurements so that they could also start obtaining his post marriage wardrobe. _Great_ , Dipper thought, Bill was not only dictating how he dressed, but also exactly what he would wear. He let out a small squeak when Jessie and Sandy stripped him down, leaving him only in his, carefully selected, light blue, boy short panties.  
  
Once the dressers moved out of the way Melody pulled out her measuring tape and opened up her log app on her smart phone to record her findings and set to work. At such close proximity the omega could see that the woman was pregnant, probably about 4 or 5 months along. It had been hard to tell before because of the natural extra weight that graced her body. He was pretty sure the tailor was a fellow omega by her scent and it was unusual for working omega's to continue once pregnant. He also noted that she didn't have a claim mark and wondered if the woman was with child out of wedlock and only continued to work because she needed the money. He tried to see if there was a wedding ring on her finger but her hands were moving too quickly.  
  
"I am married if you're wondering." Melody said bluntly, having taken notice of where her client's eyes had been roaming.  
  
Dipper stuttered out an apology "S-sorry." His cheeks burned with embarrassment. "I shouldn't have been so rude."  
  
"It's ok." the woman said circling the tape around his tiny waist. "I know everyone is confused because I haven't been claimed. I was terrified of being bitten so violently and my beta husband didn't see the need to follow through with something that made me so upset."  
  
"But aren't you afraid of not having a mark that shows you are protected and for proof that you have a mate that will defend you if need be? Not to mention the physiological aspect. How do you and your mate truly connect to each other without the chemical bond that takes place during the claiming?" His beta parents had marked each other, a common practice between equal partners. The claiming makes each person more sensitive to their mates needs and emotions after exchanging DNA, a reciprocal exchange of blood and saliva. In close enough proximity the bond even lets the alpha/beta know if their mate is in danger, or to warn an omega/submissive beta of when their superior was angry and to either calm their alpha or run and hide-depending on who the fury was directed at.  
  
Melody shrugged as she moved to measuring the length of Dipper's bony chest. "We love each other and have an honest, open relationship. We get along just fine without the marking. Perhaps one day I'll feel the need to be bitten but at least then I will be ready for it and it will be my choice. I'm just grateful that my husband is so understanding"  
  
"Your mate sounds like a good guy." Dipper agreed.  
  
"He is." the tailor smiled as she logged some information into her phone. "Your's isn't so bad either, considering he is a power hungry, rich, elitist alpha." Dipper snorted. Melody raised her brow but continued on nonetheless. "He may expect me to be at his beck and call but Mr. Cipher always paid me well and gave me a lot of referrals that helped build up my business. He also got Soos, my husband, a job as a security guard at his company after he got laid off from his job as a bus driver for the city. Then he recently hired him as his driver after his last one moved out of town. His salary is actually enough for me to quit working but I love my job so instead I cut down to have time for the baby once they come. I'm only keeping Cipher and a few other clients for extra money and to keep my hand in the game for when I decide to go back full time." Finished marking her tallies she looked up at Dipper. "All right, we are all done here. I'll forward these measurements to Py and I'll leave you to start the fashion show."  
  
After being tied into a restricting corset, that made him appear impossibly thinner, Dipper was funneled in and out of dresses. Py took several pictures of him in each one. They were all beautiful garments but Dipper didn't care for any of them. They were all clingy or form fitting with an absurd amount of detail. Where Dipper preferred puffy and simple, without showing off his slender shape too much. It all took the omega longer than expected and he found himself carefully munching on things from the tray in between wardrobe changes. Finally he was standing in the last dress modeling the thing for Py as she took pictures with her phone.  
  
"Bill wants to know which ones you liked best." Py said as she read a text from her employer.  
  
"I dunno, they all felt similar and none of them were really my style." Dipper looked at himself in the mirror as he scrutinized the image with a frown. "Maybe I could try on a couple that I like and see what Bill thinks."  
  
Pyronica looked up from her phone to consider the brunette. "Not to say that Bill doesn't care about your opinion, but he wants things his way and it doesn't take what you want into allowance."  
  
"Yeah but, maybe if he sees another option it might change what he wants." He looked at her with a pleading expression.  
  
"Don't look at me with those big brown puppy dog eyes." She sighed. "Fine." She relented "I don't think it will make a difference but go ahead. "I can't say no to you adorable, helpless omegas and that is one of the reasons I didn't marry one."  
  
"Are you married?" Dipper asked curiously, seeing that their was indeed a simple rose colored gold band on her ring finger.  
  
"Sure am sweet-thing. I'm married to a beta. You know him actually. He's your father's direct boss and the CFO of the company."  
  
"Hector! But he is a dominant Beta. I knew he was married but I thought it was to an omega."  
  
"What can I say I like a challenge. And let me tell ya, being married to him is like being married to a raging bull. He is always putting up a fight. Usually I win but sometimes I give in. You have to know when to choose your battles and honestly I like it that he knows when to tell me no. I know I can be impossible and it's refreshing to have someone put me in my place sometimes, because not many people will." She tucked her phone in her cleavage for a moment to adjust Dipper's bustle for one last picture.  
  
"How long have you two been married? I never noticed a claiming mark on him." he wondered if it wasn't as uncommon to remain unmarked as he thought.  
  
"Three years this February." The alpha noted. "His mark is placed between the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Being marked was a bit of a sore spot for him so I bit him where it could be hidden with a button up or blazer. I'm an alpha though so all be damned if he resisted the marking."  
  
Dipper nodded "At least you considered his feelings. That is more than most alpha's would do."  
  
"Alphas can be scumbags but we're not all bad. Also you think there aren't omegas out their who know how to use their charms and wiles to take advantage of amorous alphas? Because their are. There are good people and bad people in any station of life, period." Dipper looked at the floor as he contemplated the Pyronica's words. "Anyway go pick out those dresses so we can get over to the next clothing store."  
  
"Another store?" Dipper whined. "I thought we were done after this."  
  
"Not yet puppy. We still have an engagement dress to be approved and purchased and we might as well pick out a couple of other things while we're there. Somethings to hold you over until you get your complete wardrobe after moving in with Bill."  
  
Dipper slumped his shoulders. "But I'm so hungry."  
  
"When we are done here we'll hit up a drive through for some greasy burgers. But don't tell Bill because he only wants you eating the healthiest of diets to start preparing your body for potential pregnancy."  
  
"But that is years away yet." Dipper complained.  
  
"Never to soon to start preparing. Bill expects you to deliver him a strong alpha one day."  
  
"I hope I only bear omega infants."  
  
Pyronica burst out laughing. "Pup, you are so funny."  
**  
**

* * *

  
  
Before the week was out Dipper had spent two more of his after school days with Pyronica. Both times he was just as disappointed that it wasn't Bill who came to collect him but got over it quickly enough as he genuinely liked the female alpha. One trip they went back to the dress shop to retry on Bill's favorite dresses (of course not one of them included Dipper's choices). A professional photographer met them so that Cipher could have better digital images from which to make a final decision. The next meeting, much to Dipper's chagrin, they went to a male omega lingerie/bathing suit shop. Luckily the omega only had to try on an assortment of pieces so they could determine his sizes. Any pictures Py took of lingerie were without Dipper in them. The omega confessed his fears to the fuchsia haired alpha and she laughed hysterically and let him know there is no way another Alpha, besides Bill,  would be allowed to see Dipper so scantily clad. Afterwards she took him to get tacos and they ate inside the joint with the limo driver Soos. Dipper found he really liked the beta as the rotund man was good natured, funny, albeit a bit goofy, and surprisingly insightful.  
  
Going out so often though meant that Dipper had to stay up late to finish the work for his advanced placement classes. As much as he appreciated his subjects and liked school work by Friday he was ready for the week to end. Of course, as Dipper made one last trip to his locker, it looked liked it was going to end just as roughly as it had began when Dipper saw Cole walking towards him. Taking a nervous survey of the hallways the omega noted thankfully that the teachers still supervised the passageways.  
  
"Hey." Cole greeted Dipper awkwardly.  
  
"Hi." Dipper said just as awkwardly. He noted that Cole's nose was taped up and he still had bruises under his eyes from having the bone broken.  
  
The quarterback's gaze flitted around before finally focusing on the omega. "I just...uh...want to apologize for my actions on Monday." he coughed into his hand. "It was wrong of me to come on to you without your permission."  
  
Dipper raised a cautious brow. "Apology...accepted?" he wasn't sure if it was a bright move. Accepting Cole's apology might give the alpha the wrong idea. But it wouldn't be beneficial to reject the remorseful student either.  
  
Cole nodded. "Anyway. I promise you have nothing to worry about from me anymore. And...if any other alpha or beta bothers you let me know. I'll take care of it."  
  
_What the heck?_ "I will. Thank you." What had gotten to the alpha to turn the brute into such a marshmallow? Confused, but happy he had an ally, Dipper said goodbye and went to find his sister so they could walk home together.

 

* * *

 

More Fan art. This time by LuminaX

Isn't it awesome!!!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no Bill. Don't worry he will be back next chapter acting like his usual creep self. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought.


	9. Let Sleeping Alphas Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper isn't happy that his alpha has been neglectful and Bill is determined to rectify the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I really have any notes nor anything that requires a warning. There is some petting and Bill being himself. However he is half way decent this chapter.
> 
> In case you were wondering the chapter title has no real meaning to the chapter. 
> 
> Also quite a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter, but I like to be sneaky so...ya know.

September rolled into October with a flurry of falling, vibrantly colored, dead leaves and Dipper had yet to see his fiancee since the night at Lucien’s, three weeks ago. He was no less terrified of the alpha and the prospect of leaving his family to wed the man and yet, Dipper felt that they should at least be seeing each other and getting to know one another before their nuptials. Their engagement party was only two weeks away and Bill was still mostly a stranger to him. Sure the alpha had been texting him but Dipper felt inclined to ignore the blond recently. If Bill couldn’t make time for him why should Dipper be expected to be at his beck and call? Well he knew why but being an omega didn’t mean the brunette wasn’t stubborn as a mule. 

 

Dipper was helping his mother put out the halloween decorations when his phone sounded with yet another text that he ignored. Helena had pieced together that the “cuckoo” ping was assigned solely to texts from her son’s fiancee. She had been listening to the chime all morning.

 

“Are you and Bill fighting?” the beta asked as she took a rubber bat from Dipper in order to hang it from a hook connected to an end at one of the porch joists. Happy with the placement she bounced off the step stool to move on the the next.

 

“No.” Dipper said pulling another rubber bat from the box. He did not want to get into his relationship problems with his mother at the moment. Heck he was still new to relationship problems and just being in a romantic relationship in general.

 

“Then why are you ignoring his texts?” She took the decoration from Dipper’s hand and climbed the step stool again.

 

“I’m not ignoring him. I’m just busy helping you decorate right now.”

 

“I appreciate that, but you can answer your alpha if you want.” Helena wiped some dust off on her shirt. “I remember this one time I was at work and couldn’t answer Mabel’s phone call, she kept calling for a full half hour until I picked up the phone. I would imagine Bill is just as impatient.”

 

The omega readied the last rubber blood sucker as Helena positioned the step stool once again. “Being an alpha doesn’t excuse him from being demanding nor acting like a child. Isn’t that what you always tell Mabel? I am busy, he can wait.” His phone pinged yet again and Dipper ground his teeth together in annoyance.

 

Helena took the last decoration from her son. “I don’t want you to have to submit to Bill all the time but you might want to pick your battles. I love Mabel with all my heart but raising an alpha has been challenging and being married to one will be too. Believe me, unless you want your home to be a warzone you have to learn when it’s worth the fight.” With the last decoration hung she looked around the porch. “I think we need some pumpkins and haystacks. Maybe some corn stalks too.” she said changing the subject as she could tell from her son’s expression that he was not happy with their conversation. She really hoped Dipper knew what he was doing marrying an alpha and Bill Cipher at that. The man was as dominant as could be and it just didn’t fit her son's personality. Then again she was a firm believer that love could change people. Perhaps Dipper would have a positive influence on misogynistic blond, though she wasn’t holding her breath.

 

“Maybe one of those cheap scarecrows too.” Dipper added, not wanting to reflect on their previous conversation. While he was easy going and accommodating by nature he was not all yielding. Being reared by betas he was not used to being submissive. It was going to be hard and possibly painful learning to bend to Bill’s whims. Something, he reluctantly admitted, he would need to do for a peaceful home life. Could he learn to be completely obedient?  

 

“Good idea.” Helena clapped her hands together, rubbing them as if it would clean the dust and dirt off. “Maybe we can hit up Mac’s produce stand after lunch. They always have the best selection for that type of stuff.” Picking up the empty box she noted her son had sat down on the porch swing and pulled out his phone.

 

“Sounds good.” he mumbled out in reply. Reading the texts he didn’t notice his mother go back inside to give him some privacy. Bill’s texts were all in reply to Dipper complaining about how they hadn’t spend any time together. The brunette had ended his side of the conversation earlier stating that he felt like a complete stranger would be fucking him on their wedding night and that it would be horrible and akin to rape. It was a low blow but Dipper was only a teenager and prone to impulsiveness. He felt guilty as he read about Bill trying to defend himself.

  
  


**Bill:** I’m sorry I haven’t been able to make time for you and that you feel our wedding night will be such a disaster. At least we will see each other in two weeks for our engagement party.

 

**Bill:** No answer? Ok that’s fair. I wish I could make more time for you right now. I am happy that you want to see me being that this is not how you wanted to obtain a mate. Please just reply to me.

 

**Bill:** Look I am really busy with work right now. I have a huge deal going down in the company and even have to work through the weekends for the time being.

 

**Bill:** I am doing all of this for you and our future family. I want you to have a husband worth having and our pups to have a sire that can give them the world. Everything I do, I do for you. Couldn’t you at least fucking respond to me?

 

**Bill:** I’m sorry for getting mad. Please talk to me. We can face-time tonight after I get to my hotel.

 

**Bill:** Ok, I see how it is. I have a quick meeting and then I should be over at your place in an hour. We can spend a couple hours together before I have to leave for Portland.

 

_ Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!  _ Dipper wasn’t even bathed. Would Bill want to see his room? It was a mess. 

 

Running inside he tore straight to the bathroom, after nearly bowling his twin over, for the fastest shower of his life. After slipping on some panties he collected the trash around his room, put all the dirty clothes in his hamper and shoved everything else under his bed.

 

Looking through some new clothes that Py, or technically Bill, had bought him he settled on a charcoal colored,high waisted, knee length, pleated box skirt and a silk, pastel yellow, flutter sleeve button down that he only buttoned half way down so that he could tie it off to create a crop top effect. He finished it off with a pair of thick charcoal thigh high socks that offered the look of stockings with the length of his skirt.  Classy with a touch of provocative. Bill should like it, Dipper thought, but then wondered why he wanted the blond’s approval and why his heart was fluttering with nervous anticipation.

 

Shaking it off Dipper applied his usual make up and then decided to add some grey eyeshadow for a smoky effect. 

 

He was still finishing up when the blond alpha was let into the home by Arthur. 

 

“Mr. Cipher” Arthur addressed his CEO, genuinely surprised to see him. “I thought you were making closing on the business today.”

 

Bill followed his soon to be father-in-law into the livingroom. “I am, but I don’t have to be in Portland until after six and my darling omega has been distressed about my absence so I came over for a few hours to spend some time with him. Can’t have an unhappy partner now can I?”

 

“No, I suppose not.” Arthur was surprised yet again by the blond. “I know how overwhelmed you must be. I appreciate that you are taking my son's feelings into consideration and that you are fitting him into your impossible schedule, at his request.”

 

“Lunch is out.” Helena called out in a sing song voice. “Bill, wasn’t expecting to see you here. I just made turkey and cheese sandwiches for lunch would you care to eat with us? I can make another one.” She motioned to the kitchen as if he might be able to get a view of the meal.

 

Bill smiled warmly at the mistress of the house. “No, thank you. I already ate. Is Dipper around?”

 

As if on cue the omega in question popped into the room after bounding down the stairwell. 

 

“Lunch is done Dipper.” Helena reminded him as her son pecked Bill on the lips; the blond already snaking an arm around his waist and keeping it there even as they pulled apart.

 

“I’m not hungry right now. I’ll eat later.” implying a time after the alpha would leave. “I-is it ok if I take Bill up to my room?”

 

“Uhhh” Arthur hesitated looking at his wife. 

 

“Just to watch TV and talk in private.” the omega clarified.

 

“I suppose that’s alright.” His father relented.

 

“Besides,” interjected Helena. “What’s the worse that could happen? Even if he got knocked up they are getting married in a little over two months.”

 

“Mom!” Dipper exclaimed aghast. It was obvious who Mabel obtained her weak filter from. “Come on.” He said to Bill pulling him by the arm.

 

Reaching his room Dipper separated himself from Bill to grab the remote and sit on the bed. “I still have x-files in the blu-ray player. Do you just want to watch that?”

 

“Sure. I liked the couple episodes I’ve seen way back when. If I had time I’d probably watch the whole thing. The show is a bit old, I’m surprised you like it.”

 

Dipper shrugged his shoulders looking at the TV to pick an episode from the menu. “I like pretty much anything sci-fi or dealing with the paranormal. You’re kind of marrying a giant dork.” He laughed at himself and started an episode but kept the volume low. Moving back he sat against the headboard. “You know you can come sit next to me on the bed.” He said finally looking over at Bill. “W-what are you doing?”

 

“Taking my clothes off, obviously.” Bill had just finished undressing and wore nothing more than his black low rise trunks and a white tank undershirt. It was clear how well endowed the alpha was even though he was tucked softly away within his underwear. It was difficult for the omega to not imagine how big it would be at full attention. Dipper bit his lip hard. A little bit of pain to keep other places from perking up. He looked over at the TV as Bill crawled onto the bed with him. 

 

“I can’t cuddle in bed with you wearing a five thousand dollar suit, getting it all wrinkly when I still have another meeting to attend before this day is out.” Sitting next to Dipper he wrapped an arm around the boy’s hips and pulled him close.

 

“If you were so busy you didn’t have to come you know.” He didn’t protest when Bill took his arm back so that he could hike up Dipper’s skirt to massage his bare inner thigh. The omega was starting to think it was one of Bill’s favorite places to touch and he wouldn’t mind it if it didn’t make him so aroused. Bill did not need to know the effect it had on him. Not yet. However, he couldn’t help himself from opening his legs just a smidgen wider.

 

“Of course I did. You were upset with me. I know you think I’m the big bad wolf, but I want you to be happy Pinetree.”

 

“I don’t think you’re the big bad wolf. I...I don’t know what to think. One minute you are coercive, manipulative, forceful and creepy and the next you are being attentive, pliant, sweet and sincere. It’s jarring honestly. I get that with your place in society and the corporate world you need a lot of pretenses to survive. But who’s the real Bill? I want to know you as a person, as my mate. I just want to get to know you, at least a little bit, before I submit myself to you on our wedding night; before you sink your teeth into my throat and own me from the inside out.”

 

“You make it sound so dramatic.” Bill said, his hand pushing further up Dipper’s smooth thigh. He couldn’t wait to see them bruised from repeatedly pushing himself between them. The thought of the omega’s virgin legs pressing tightly around him during sex made his member twitch in anticipation. 

 

“It is for an omega.” Dipper whispered out just loud enough for his alpha to hear. He let out a surprised sound when Bill hoisted him onto his lap. He was facing the blond in a straddle over the older man’s legs. 

 

“I see.” His sweet little omega was fearful. Bill’s hands wandered the lengths of his omega’s femurs. While a little fear was normal and healthy for an omega he didn’t want his mate to be on the verge of a panic attack or a mental breakdown. “I can’t promise we will always see eye to eye but I promise to listen to your qualms and opinions and will always take your thoughts into consideration. However I will also expect you to obey my final command without question. Also you have nothing to fear from me, I will never physically hurt you.” One of his hands abandoned an alabaster leg to cradle Dipper’s jaw and cheek. The brunette happily nuzzled into the touch and Bill was pleased with how the boy was responding to him perfectly. “I may be an alpha but I am not a barbarian. Violence is a measure of last resort for me. I prefer to use my other resources if I can. If I ever physically hurt you then you are free to walk away from me. I will even put it in our pre-nup if you like.”

 

Dipper leaned down and pressed his mouth against his alpha’s lips. It was a chaste kiss, meant more as a thank you than anything. It was clear by the way Bill licked his lips after wards that he could easily take more but Dipper shimmied down and placed his cheek on Bill’s chest, hinting to the alpha that making out was not currently an option. “That reminds me. Did Py tell you about the alpha that advanced on me at school?”

 

Bill also adjusted himself so that they were both laying down. Dipper slid to the side, his head still resting on the other’s chest while he slung a slender leg over Bill’s own.“Cole Miller?” he asked, carding through the dark curls. “Or was there another one?”

 

“No, just Cole. But that answers my question. Did you have anything to do with his apology or his offer to protect me?” He used the word protection in the loosest manner.

 

“I wasn’t going to bring it up but since you’re asking, yes. After Py told me what happened I instantly made a hefty donation to the sports department at the university where Cole is getting his scholarship for. I then made an appointment where I got to know the football coach before paying a visit to Cole’s home where I let him know I could either help or hurt his future. Of course the little shit started blabbering, wanting to know what he could do to appease me. I made sure he understood he was to ask for your forgiveness and then offer his protection to you. If he even hears someone talk about you he is put them in their place and then report any true threats to me.” He kissed the top of Dipper’s head. “It’s better to make an ally of your enemies than just beat them senseless, like most alpha’s would do to a weaker challenger.”

 

“Devious.” Dipper teased as his touch lightly explored Bill’s torso over the thin fabric of his under shirt. The dark man radiated heat and was all sharp contours. He felt his heart quicken as he familiarized himself with his alpha’s strong chest, ribs and abs. “Cole graduates this year though, what will you do then?” he really didn’t demand the alpha to do anything he was just curious if he intended to.

 

“By then I shouldn’t need to do anything. We will be going public at our engagement party. Certain press has been invited and there will be a conference for questions and photo ops. Once the world knows you are mine I doubt any alpha at your highschool would dare to look at you the wrong way let alone make an advancement. Cole is just an extra precaution.” Dipper shivered when Bill’s claws ghosted down his spine. “Speaking of parties and weddings I decided on your dress would you like to see which one I chose.”

 

“No, that’s ok. It doesn’t really matter to me seeing that I didn’t really care for any of them.” Dipper replied bluntly, trying to keep the bitterness from his tone.

 

“Hmm, Py told me you were being a sour patch kid about the wedding dresses.” he pinched Dipper’s ticklish ribs just to make the boy squirm uncomfortably. He cleared his throat to suppress the small moan caused by Dipper’s knee rubbing into his barely clothed crotch. “You are lucky I am such a good alpha. As a compromise I selected one of your choices for the engagement party outfit, even though I preferred the long bodycon dresses with the lace overlay.”

 

“You did, Which one?” Dipper asked excitedly as he propped himself up on his elbows atop Bill’s chest to look at him.

 

“The blue lace tea party dress with the full skirt and sheer back…” He stared into those big brown eyes of molten chocolate. “God, you’re beautiful.” Said Bill distractedly. He pulled Dipper in for a quick kiss, their mouths moved in sync and Bill even sucked in the omega’s lower lip between his teeth, for a nibble, but it never moved further than that before they separated a bit breathlessly. Dipper leaned forward for another kiss but the blonde placed his fingers against the omega’s plush lips. Dipper whined cutely and the alpha couldn’t help but crack a smirk. 

 

“I’m trying to kiss you. Why are you teasing me?” Dipper asked against the fingers. Without thought to consequences he licked the index finger and then pulled it into his mouth. He watched as Bill’s pupils dilated with lust; sucking and swirling his tongue around the digit.

 

“Pinetree we are alone in your bedroom and you have no idea what you do to me.” He took one of Dipper’s hands and placed it over his semi hard cock to prove his point. “If you don’t stop you might not be a virgin on our wedding night.” He felt Dipper’s mouth loosen it’s hold on his finger and he took his hand back. “Another reason I haven’t visited often is because I find you irresistible. Your scent, your beauty, your body, your expressions, the things you do, the way you move...every damn little thing turns me on.”

 

“I’m Sorry.” Dipper said. Slinking back down to his previous position, only he made sure to keep his leg off Bill’s arousal. 

 

“Don’t apologize.” Bill said once more running lazy fingers up and down Dipper’s spine, his claws catching now and then on the delicate silk fabric of his shirt. “You’re an omega, my omega, it’s what you're supposed to do. Once we are married and I claim you the pull will only get stronger. That power is what keeps bonded alpha’s from straying. The fact that you have so much sway over me already is incredible, really.” He admitted. “But, at the moment, it also makes it hard to control myself.”

 

“What can I do to help?” Dipper asked.

 

“I need something to take my mind off it. You wanted to get to know me, so let's talk. What do ya want to know.”

 

“Ummmm.” Now that Dipper got his way he didn’t know what to ask. “What has you so busy with work? I mean I know you’re a CEO so you’re always busy but it seems extra right now.”

 

“Well, tonight I am going to meet with my lawyers and the owners of the company to purchase it. The current owners are scientists and they founded the company thirty some years ago. It worked for a while but then it got too big for them, they weren’t businessmen after all. Things started falling apart and they hired me as the CEO to fix it. I not only saved the company but made it profitable again, expanded it too. The owners are older now and are looking to sell. I had a meeting with my lawyers and Hector, the CFO, this morning and if everything goes according to plan the corporation will be mine tonight. This deal has been months in the making. So has another deal that I have been stringing along waiting for this one to close. As soon as everything tonight is settled and all the paperwork signed I am hopping on a plane to New York to make a merger with a failing environmental consulting company on the east side of the country.” He noticed Dipper was quiet. “Am I boring you?” Usually his omega companions quickly lost interest in his work conversations. It was usually around that time they would pull him to bed for sexual activities.

 

“Not at all.” Dipper replied, his hand resting over Bill’s heart and enjoying the subtle vibrations that reverberated through his fingers as the alpha spoke. “I find it very interesting. So this other company, the environmental consulting one, they service cases that Gravity Falls physics consulting firm doesn’t. Do you plan on trading employees and then making both companies serve all clientele?”

 

“Well aren’t you the bright little omega. Yes, that is the end goal. First I need to salvage the company, eventually buy it out completely, and then I’ll expand both companies to middle states as well, successfully servicing the entire united states and capitalizing on the business.”

 

“And you think this other business can be saved?”

 

“Sure. It provides a useful service and one in high demand at that. Most the time good companies fail because of bad management. I’ll go in there assess the strengths and weaknesses and replace the bad links.”

 

“Will a lot of people lose their job when you do that?” Dipper was trying to gauge his alpha’s character as well as satisfy his natural curiosity.

 

“Nah. Like I said mostly upper management. The scientists and other workers usually know what they are doing. They just happen to report to corporate idiots. A lot of time the management doesn’t even understand the product or services they offer. That's why I try to see who can be promoted from within. People that have worked the field but seem business savvy as well. Some positions will have to be hired from the outside but I do that as little as possible. Too much change at once isn't good for employee morale. On the other hand, if workers feel safe, secure and appreciated in their positions you will have a better workforce.” Bill placed his hand in front of his mouth trying to stifle an involuntary yawn. “Sorry. I’m a little tired.”

 

After realizing what he had pulled Bill away from Dipper felt horribly guilty. “When do you have to leave here?”

 

“Another hour and a half.” Bill replied after taking his phone from the nightstand to look at the time. 

 

“You're tired. Why don’t you take a nap and I’ll wake you fifteen minutes before you have to leave?”

 

“I thought you wanted to spend time with me?”

 

“I am. I’ll be right here with you. Besides you need to rest. Can’t have my alpha dying from sleep deprivation before we walk down the aisle.”

 

Bill chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Dipper. “All right, wake me up at 3:45.”

 

“Ok.” Dipper snuggled his face into Bill’s chest. “Do you want me to turn off the TV?”

 

“Nah. It’s not very loud and I like a bit of background noise. The lights are already out, and I have you cuddled up next to me. I think I’m golden.”

  
The alpha was asleep in no time and snoring lightly. Dipper watched Mulder and Scully without any real attention. He was more focused on how warm Bill was, the rise and fall of his chest, and the feel of his heartbeat as it pumped blood from under his rib-cage. It amazed Dipper that the alpha still held onto him so tightly even in slumber. Breathing deep, Dipper marveled at how Bill's scent, once dangerous, now made him feel safe and comfortable. 

He was essentially doing nothing and yet the hour was passing too quickly for Dipper. He still didn’t really know Bill nor how he felt about him, but he knew one thing and that was: he wouldn’t mind sleeping next to Bill for the rest of eternity. If he didn’t have to wake the alpha up he would fall asleep right now with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been leaving comments and kudos. Ya'll know it means the world to me.
> 
> Stay cool kids. Or should I say stay warm? It's very cold out here in NJ.


	10. Engagement Festivities and Fooleries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Engagement party is finally here. Dipper gets to meet the future in-laws and Bill has a little too much to drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out. It always takes longer to write than I expect it to. Thanks to everyone who has stuck around.
> 
> Warnings: sexy stuff happens. Bill being a jerk. Crossdressing sexy Dipper (though in this fic boys in dresses, as long as their omegas, is the norm.)
> 
> Enjoy, my little lovebugs.

Dipper looked at himself in one of the bathrooms full length gilded mirrors. He barely recognized himself with the amount of makeup he had on. Bill had insisted his cosmetics be airbrushed on for the photographers. He supposed it was for the best as the presentation was still flawless even after an hour under the bright lights of the camera flashes and stress from presenting before the press; there was no need to reapply. Though the heavily kohled eyes, fake eyelashes, and dark red lipstick was much more pronounced than he would prefer. 

 

He didn't necessarily like his hair either. It was pulled back from his face and secured with diamond tipped pins, making it look like his curls had stars in it. Bill had said it would match the birthmark that was subsequently on clear display. luckily the sprayed on foundation made the mark appear lighter and less noticeable. 

 

At least he liked his dress, he thought as he gave the skirt a light fluff. It was a royal blue tea party style dress that had a full skirt, with plenty of tulle underneath, ending just below the knee. It had a matching lace overlay and fitted three quarter sleeves. The neckline came to his collarbone but his pale skin peeked through the netting as there was no lining under his upper chest nor under the sleeves. Almost his entire back was exposed as well, the skin tinted blue by a sheer film of fabric from the nape his neck to the small of his back. Around the waist was a long strip of satin tied into an over-sized bow, it's tails trailing longer than the length of the dress. His alpha had teased him saying he only compromised on the dress because it made Dipper look like a gift for him to open. The outfit was completed with large teardrop earrings, embedded with diamonds and sapphires, a thick bracelet with rows of small diamonds, and silver peep toe stilettos. His finger and toe nails were painted the same crimson color as his lips.    
  
The brunette was still studying his reflection when Bill walked into the powder room portion of the bathroom. The alpha came up behind Dipper and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin in Dipper's pinned curls. "You look lovely my little narcissist."   
  
Dipper looked at Bill through the mirror. "I am not a narcissist."   
  
"Really? Because you have been in here an awfully long time. At first I thought maybe you fell in the toilet and drowned, but then I come in here only to find you admiring yourself." Dipper snorted and rolled his eyes making the alpha chuckle. "I can't blame you. If I looked like you I'd be looking in the mirror all day long. Probably masturbating too."   
  
"Bill!" Dipper turned around in his alpha's arms so he could hit the blond's chest. "You are such a pervert. And for your information, I wasn't admiring myself. I went to the bathroom and then I just needed a moment to myself after the whole press conference." He rested his cheek against the blond's strong chest. "I was so nervous. Do you think I did all right?"   
  
Bill kissed the crown of his omega's head. "You did wonderful. Besides even if you didn't they wouldn't paint you in a bad light. The media that was invited tonight were carefully selected by those that have good ties with our family. You have nothing to worry about."   
  
"Well I'm just glad it's over. Now we can relax and enjoy the party." He stepped away from Bill and took his hand instead.   
  
"We have to meet my parents first. Then we can relax." Bill said, leading his omega to the ballroom of the art museum he had rented out for their engagement party.   
  
The alpha's words made Dipper suddenly nervous. In his innocence he had pictured his future in-laws to be loving parents such as his own. "What are they like?"   
  
"My mother is darling, you will adore her. My Sire...not so much."   
  
"That bad?" Dipper eyed the paintings, sculptures, and other art works as they made their way to the ball room.   
  
"Let me answer that by asking you a question. Do you know of any alpha that I fear?"   
  
"No." Dipper snorted. "I can’t imagine the great Bill Cipher being scared of anyone nor anything. Is there anyone left to fear after everyone who is afraid of you is accounted for?"   
  
"mmm." Bill's silver tipped black dress shoes, that coordinated perfectly with Dipper’s, clapped loudly against the marble floors in the empty halls. "No matter how strong the alpha there is always another stronger. Someone higher on the food chain. Someone to fear. For me it's my sire."   
  
Dipper wanted to ask more, but they were already at their destination. Many guests had already arrived and the grandiose room was a flurry of color as people danced, mingled, and ate and drank. They paused inside the entrance as the maitre d introduced them to their guests. There was a roar of approval and the applause was nearly thunderous. The omega smiled nervously and tried not to squint as even more photos were taken, both professional and amature.   
  
Numerous small greetings, and many more photos, were fulfilled as they made their way to Bill's parents. His sire was still in conversation when they presented and Dipper was surprised Bill stood at attention, a short distance away, patiently waiting for the other alpha to finish. Bill's mother smiled at her son and gave them a small wave before returning her attention back to her alpha before she was caught. She rather not be reprimanded so early into the evening.   
  
Dipper took the time to study his fiancee's parents. Bill's mother was short and curvy. She had a few extra pounds but it complimented her large breasts and full hips. Her waist was small and she was considerably fit even with the extra weight. Like Dipper she was fair skinned and had curly hair, only she was blond and her long curls were pinned into an elaborate hair style atop her head. She wore a long, pink, clingy, but flowing evening gown that could have rivaled her beauty if she wasn't unearthly gorgeous. The woman had to be in her forties or fifties but didn't look a day over thirty with her pixie like facial features and bright azure eyes. The brunette omega could only describe her as a cross between his friend Pacifica and Marilyn Monroe. Dipper surmised the only thing Bill took from her was the blond hair, a single blue eye, and half of her skin tone to lighten the dark brown skin of his sire.

 

Shifting his eyes the sixteen year old moved onto Bill’s dark sire. She was tall, likely the same height as her son, only she appeared taller because of the black stiletto's that peeked out from equally black, fitted, wide leg, dress pants. She had ebony hair, streaked on the sides with silver, that she wore in a high coiffured mohawk, the back of which was long and braided to fall down her spine like a twine rope. Like Bill she was slender but extremely lithe. She wore a mock neck, sleeveless silk shirt, that was backless, likely to show off her strong, sinewy, muscle. She was attractive in a chiseled type of way; all sharp angles and hard contours. Her thin lips housed the longest, sharpest, canines Dipper had ever seen and they glistened wetly in the light as she spoke. He couldn't miss the obvious similarities. The woman looked like Bill in female form and they even shared his same affinity for gold. Half way up her strong arms were an absurd amount of gold bangles and her fingers and ears hosted an abundance of gold rings. Just as Bill reminded the omega of a wolf, his sire was akin to a sleek, dangerous, panther. Dipper looked away when her predatory, golden, eyes caught his wandering gaze.   
  
Giving a slight nod of farewell to her acquaintance the alpha greeted her son without looking at him "William." Her attention was on the omega in front of her. Caging the brunette's chin in her hand she turned his head this way and that to review him at a variety of angles. "So this is the Mason boy you have selected to be your mate."   
  
"He prefers to be called Dipper." Bill said from his mother's embrace.   
  
"Dipper?" The alpha repeated with a sneer as if she had heard it wrong. Her voice was quiet and had a hissing quality to it that Dipper found alarming. That or it could have been the sharp claws digging into his face with just enough control to not break through his skin. "Is this one of those stupid nicknames you assign everyone?"   
  
"No. It's a family nickname because of the mark of stars he bears on his forehead. My  _ stupid _ nickname for him is Pinetree because of his last name and for the printed dress he wore the first time I saw him."   
  
"Awe. What a cute story. Pinetree is such an adorable petname, don't you agree Mina." Said the blond omega, doting on her son.   
  
"Willamina in public, Tabitha. How many times must l remind you? And no I don't agree. Both false names are ridiculous. I will call him Mason as that is his proper name." Dipper tried to look at Bill from the corner of his eye, as Willamina continued to scrutinize him. What was ridiculous is that the woman didn't even address him personally. It was as if he wasn't important enough for the alpha to speak to him directly. "All made up, he is attractive enough I suppose. Though it's disappointing he doesn't come from a family of higher breeding. It's a shame things didn't work out with the Northwest omega. Hopefully his other talents make up for his unfortunate circumstances." She released Dipper and the omega was quick to take protection in his alpha's embrace, trading places with Tabitha.   
  
"I can assure you they do. Mason is a well rounded omega with many interests and will fit in just fine with our high society life." Dipper wasn't quite as confident with Bill's assessment.  The alpha rubbed comforting circles in his fiancée's back. Surprisingly the motion served to calm them both.   
  
"Of course he will." Agreed Tabitha from her mate's side. 

 

Willamina pulled Tabitha further against her side, her claws digging slightly into the younger woman’s hip. “At least Mason will have time to learn as you are still climbing the ranks yourself.” She said to her son. “At twenty Eight I had hoped you would be a bit further along. It’s a shame, really.” She helped herself to a glass of champagne from a passing server.

 

“You’ll be pleased to know I just acquired two companies.” Bill spoke carefully as to keep the growl from his tone.

 

“Yes William, I am aware of your purchases as I am your every move. I have my resources. Have to keep an eye on my playboy son whom buys companies like toys with the inheritance left from his grandfather and makes a joke out of his family name.”

 

“I made GF Physics Consultants what they are. I expanded it and the company made over a billion dollars last fiscal year.”

 

“Yes” Willamina cut in. “but you didn’t build it from the ground, and the earnings weren’t yours. Until just now you were a salaryman. Sure, you made $750,000 annually and cleared several million or so after bonuses, but compared to your heritage it’s nothing. Not to mention the company may have made over a billion dollars in revenue but after overhead, salaries, and other costs the profits are still in the millions. You may have bought another company on the other side of the country but it’s not yet a national company. Even if you achieve that goal your family’s name and close colleagues are synonymous with global products and services.”   
  
Catching the female alphas attention an old associate requested an audience and the woman obliged, but not before finishing with her son. "Face it William, you're still a pup trying to play with the big dogs... Mason at least serves one purpose, to keep you from fucking any bitch in heat. Your blatant promiscuousness has been an embarrassment to yourself and your family. Hopefully having a mate and starting a family will make you serious about your professional life as well. Wouldn’t want my grandchildren’s sire to be a complete failure.” She didn’t care that her son was bristling around the the omega he held in his arms, his claws practically digging into the poor boy’s back. Nor did it matter to her if Mason was wide eyed and uncomfortable from facing the unexpected altercation. “Please, excuse me.” Abruptly she turned and walked the short distance to her next party.

 

“Bill, can you please loosen up?” Dipper pleaded as soon as the terrifying alpha was out of earshot. “You’re hurting me.”

 

The blond looked down at his future mate. If he was still small he would have been in tears but he was a grown man now and crying was not permissible. Willamina had made it clear at a young age that alphas do not cry. “Sorry.” He said, gently rubbing the spots his claws had gripped apologetically. “That woman still gets to me even after all this time. Nothing I do is good enough for her.”

 

Tabitha, who had straggled behind, touched her son’s bicep reassuringly. “That’s not true. I know I say this all the time but she loves you. She just has a hard time showing it. She’s tough on you because she think’s it’s motivating. Your grandfather was the same way with her, but he acted like an old omega when it came to you. What I am trying to say is that even though she acts like a hard boiled egg, on the inside of that tough shell she is all soft and squishy.”

 

Dipper moved out of the way so she could comfort her son and give him a proper hug.

 

“I doubt that.” Bill said, taking his mother’s comfort just like he always has after dealing with his sire. “Underneath her shell is probably an egg shaped rock. But thank you,” he said pulling away. “You did make me feel a little better.” It was a lie, but he didn’t want to hurt her feelings. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, my little golden boy.” Tabitha said, reaching up to pat her son’s cheek playfully.

 

The brunette omega felt a pang of jealousy bite at him as he stood off to the side awkwardly. He should be the one soothing his alpha. It was his job and yet Tabitha had stolen it from him. Then again he had no one to blame but himself. He could have tried harder, or even tired at all. Instead all he did was stand there and then tell his agitated alpha that he was hurting him in his distress. Hearing Bill share his affections with his mother Dipper was determined to learn how to serve his alphas needs and earn such praises. Seeing as he didn’t really know Bill it seemed a daunting task, but Dipper was smart and he enjoyed a challenge.

  
Seeming to sense the younger omega’s unrest Tabitha took his hands in hers. "Dipper it was a pleasure to meet you. I think you are just lovely..." her attention was taken away momentarily when Willamina snapped her fingers from several feet away demanding her mate's company. She had better hurry. "Bill has been talking about you for the last three years. He needs someone good in his life, to take care of him, and I couldn't be happier that you accepted my son." She gave Dipper a short embrace and the brunette found himself returning the gesture. After breaking away she then gave her son another quick hug. "We'll all talk later." Making haste she made her way to her alpha lest she have to be requested a second time. Willamina would not be happy to be kept waiting.

 

“You're right, I did end up liking your mother. She is very sweet.” Dipper took Bill’s hand and his face lit up when the alpha laughed at the intonment that his sire was unlikeable.

 

“She is.” Bill chuckled, raising Dipper’s hand to his lips. “I don’t know how she puts up with my sire, the blasted woman.” His agitation visually flared just mentioning her. 

 

“Hey,” the omega said pivoting on his toes to face the alpha and wrap his arms around him for a quick kiss on the lips. “It’s ok. We’re not here for her. This is about us, so focus on me and forget about her. Ok?”

 

Bill pulled Dipper closer and gave him a fuller, longer kiss. “You're incredible kid, you know that?” the omega blushed and Bill couldn’t help but give him another kiss, the photographer's be damned. “I’ve already half forgotten about her. But you know what else might help?” Dipper gave him a quizzical look and shook his head “no” that he didn’t. “A good strong drink of alcohol.”

 

The omega saw no reason to deny him as Bill was seven years beyond the legal age and he could hold his liquor. However as the night progressed it was apparent Bill was the kind of drunk who was influenced by the mood he was in when he started drinking. Which was apparently agitated and aroused. All throughout dinner Dipper had to reroute Bill’s wandering hands that were trying to explore further than they were allowed, especially in a public place. Each time Bill was thwarted he would growl warningly in his omega’s ear only to be satiated when Dipper told him he could touch him just not past his thighs and for fuck’s sake to make it discreet. The alpha seemed to forget both parts when they were talking to his great uncle Ford. Well Dipper was talking, Bill stood behind him kissing his neck and putting his hands under his dress.

 

“No.” Dipper said under his breath, smaking Bill’s hand out from under his skirt, as Ford answered his questions about a client he was working for. “Not yet. Not here.”

 

It did not go unnoticed by Ford. Really it couldn’t go unnoticed by anyone who saw it. “Cipher perhaps you should step away for a bit. Uh, cool yourself down.”

 

“Good idea Sixer.” Bill said taking Dipper’s hand. “Come on Dipper, let's go explore the museum.” He didn’t realize Ford had meant to take a break without his grand nephew.

 

Dipper gave his uncle an apologetic look as Bill drug him away. They had been mid conversation and Bill was being rude.

 

“So what do you want to look at?” Dipper asked as he was half pulled by the alpha, whose strides were much too long for him to keep pace with, without jogging. Not in easy feat in high heels such as he wore. The omega thought perhaps Bill would want to observe some fine art, as he appreciated the better things in life, but they walked through an entire wing without stopping. 

 

“What I want to see,” Bill said, pushing his omega against a wall once he found a secluded spot free of any wandering guests. “Is you pinned beneath me, sweaty, trembling and screaming my name in ecstasy.” One hand caressing up his femur had already found it’s way to Dipper’s crotch. Bill began massaging the teenager’s genitals over the lacy panties he wore as his mouth sucked harshly on his neck.

 

“And you will. You will have all of that, but not until we are married.” Dipper pushed feebly at Bill’s chest.

 

The alpha’s lips left Dipper’s skin with a wet squelching sound, but his hand continued to rub the growing bulge between the omega’s legs. “But I need this Pinetree. I have so much rage and frustration built up in me. I need you to calm me. I need you to bring me down.” his fingers sneaked their way between Dipper’s thighs and past the thin lace defences. Ring and middle finger slid in easy circular motions around the weeping entrance. “You’re so wet. You want this too. You want me.”

 

“Of course I want you.” the omega reassured the agitated alpha. “Just not yet. Please, my alpha, I’m not ready.” Dipper may be a virgin but he wasn’t clueless. He knew that omega’s often used sex as a way to calm their angry alpha’s. Sex was like an antianxiety drug for them and copulating with the omega kept them from lashing out on others and/or the omegas themselves unnecessarily. It was a biological built in fail safe. He needed to come up with an alternative that the alpha would be happy with and that wouldn’t compromise his own resolve. “Bill, No.” He squeezed his legs together, effectively preventing the probing digits from going any further. As he tried to formulate an idea, two familiar figures came into view.

 

“Cipher.” Stan said, with his twin placed protectively behind him. “I think you ought to give Dipper some space.”

 

Bill growled but didn’t bother turning away from his fiancee to face his challenger. “He’s mine. And I’ll do with him as I please. This is none of your business.” Nonetheless his hand dropped from under his omega’s skirt to fall at his side; two of the fingers still coated in his fiancee’s lubricant.

 

“Bill, Stan, please.” Dipper called, afraid of the potential havoc.

 

“Seeing as he is my grandnephew he is my business and he’s not yours just yet. Ya haven’t been hitched and even when you are no means no. And I’m pretty sure I heard him say no. I may be gettin old but my hearing is just fine.” Stan cracked his knuckles. “So let’s say you come with me, we’ll get a drink, you’ll cool down, and we’ll find something to laugh at.”

 

“And if I say no?” Bill turned around slowly to face his opponent, bringing his hand to his mouth he cleaned Dipper’s lubricant from his own fingers like a person at a picnic, without a napkin, licking barbecue sauce from their digits. Dipper paled at the action. He was sure his gruncles had seen Bill’s hand up his dress and could come to the correct conclusion.

 

“Well then I’m gonna hav to kick yer ass.” Stan winked at Bill and gave him a friendly smile as he pulled his arm back. His punch never had a chance to hit home as Dipper placed himself between his alpha and his great uncle. 

 

“Stop it.” Dipper cried. “Grunkle Stan, you are not fighting my fiancee.”

 

“But kid, he was going to hurt you.” Stan said worriedly.

 

“No he wasn’t” Dipper replied with false confidence. “I know it looked bad but Bill is my alpha and I can subdue him.” Or least he hoped he could.

 

Bill gave a cocky, lopsided and fairly drunken grin over his omega’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his omega’s waist. “Yeah, my little pup has it all in control so go bark up another tree old man.” He let out an “omph” when Dipper elbowed the blond in the ribs. It was too weak to hurt but it still surprised the alpha.

 

“Quiet! You are not helping the situation.” Dipper sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Can we all just be civil? Grunckle Stan, Ford. I know you are worried about me, but I swear Bill would never hurt me. Was he acting inappropriate? Yes. But he was agitated and he was just looking for comfort, like any alpha would do. I rather he try with me than some other omega.” 

 

Stan looked back at his twin for advice hoping the omega could offer some brains over his brawn. As an alpha he didn't feel he could properly judge the situation his omega nephew was in.   
  
"Dipper could I talk to you privately for a moment please?" Ford pushed the glasses up his nose as he glared at the CEO.   
  
The teenager chewed his lower lip nervously. "yes" he said carefully, prying his alpha's fingers off his waist. "You two better not start fighting." Dipper warned as the two alpha's sized each other up with their eyes and growled lowly under their breath. He walked with his great uncle Ford out of earshot but but stayed close enough to keep the bristling men in view should a tussle break out.    
  
"Dipper what are you doing?" Ford asked   
  
The young brunette shifted his focus from the alphas to his great uncle. "What do you mean?"   
  
Ford swept his arm dramatically "Why are you marrying that monster?"   
  
Dipper's eyebrows scrunched together. His alpha may be a chauvinistic, pig headed, bigot, but a monster? Surely he didn't deserve that title. "Gunckle Ford my alpha may not be perfect but I don't think it fair you label him so horribly. What has he done that you would speak of him so?"   
  
"I don't know. You tell me." Ford said crossing his arms over his chest. "as one omega to another I can smell the lingering scent of fear and apprehension on you when he is around, no matter how you try to hide it. Couple that with how I see he treats you and I have to wonder what he has done to you or what he will do to you in the future."   
  
"I..." Dipper had to be careful how he chose his words. Ford was smart and more like him than his other family members. lying to him would be harder than it was with anyone else. "Have my reservations about Bill it is true. As an omega I have a natural fear of an alpha as dominant as he is. However my desire to be with him is stronger than my fear. He has been good to me and I ask that you respect my decision."   
  
Ford was quiet for a moment as he stared hard at younger omega. "This doesn't sound like my nephew. Perhaps your meds need to be adjusted." he said quite seriously. "I suggest before going through with this you should make an appointment with your omega reproduction physician. It's possible your suppression medication is no longer strong enough and some of your heat hormones are leaking through in a way that is affecting your emotions and decision making regarding the opposite dominance and mating. It's the only rational explanation I can come up with for your out of character actions."   
  
"Or maybe I am just in love. Why is that so hard to believe?"   
  
"Because of who you are supposedly in love with and who you are. You want to go to college and get a doctorates in physics. You want to be equal to your dominant peers. You don't want someone dictating your life and who you can be. Do you honestly think Cipher will let you do what you want and let you live your life the way you see fit? He is an alpha of the oldest order. He will control you and consume you until you are nothing but the shell of the person you once wanted to be. Cipher doesn't want an equal or even someone with their own personality as a mate. He wants a doll. Something he can mold and manipulate to be the perfect omega. A pretty, perfect, object to hold onto his arm and show off. Can you tell me that is what to want from life, to be somebody's toy?"   
  
Dipper felt his eyes burn with the threat of oncoming tears. Ford hit the nail on the head. The brunette had been trying to avoid all the hard truths that Ford had called him out on. In the past few weeks he had focused only on the things that he liked about Cipher, but none of that changed who Bill really was. Changes would have to be made once they were married but it was likely that Dipper would be the only one to bend. Still, this had been his choice. He didn't have to submit to Bill's proposal. "Sometimes the things we want in life change. Some things take precedence over other things we once thought more important." Mabel's happiness over his own to be exact, but he couldn't tell his uncle that no matter how good it would feel to have a confidant.    
  
"Do you hear yourself Dipper?" Ford was exasperated and it was clear from his tone. "A life with Cipher is not want you want. In fact it's not a life at all, it's an imprisonment."   
  
"Just because it's not the life you would chose doesn't mean it's not what I want. Maybe I don't want to fight against the world. Maybe I don't want to be a loveless omega who lives with his bachelor sibling in the woods whose only offspring he  produced is his work; whose legacy leaves him alone in bed each night." it was a low blow and Dipper knew it, but he needed Ford off his back lest he find the cracks in Dipper's story and reports the truth back to his family. He continued to hold back tears even through the look of utter hurt in his idol's expression.   
  
"I see." Ford said softly. Without further words he went to his brother. "Let's go Stan. Dipper has this. I was wrong to have interfered and mistranslated what I saw." He made his exit with one last sorrowful look at Dipper when the sixteen year old joined them.   
  
Stan could tell whatever conversation had happened between Dipper and Ford was not good. Ford had been crestfallen and Dipper looked like he was ready to burst into tears. "You ok kid?" He asked, grasping and squeezing his nephew's thin arm in support.    
  
"Yeah" Dipper nodded weakly. "You can go on ahead, I'm ok. I could use a private moment with Bill."   
  
"Sure kid. Regardless of whatever happened with Ford you know we've got your back. If this buffoon" he jerked his thumb in the other alpha's direction which elicited a growl that he promptly ignored "ever does anything you don't like you come to us. I don't care if he's my boss or your alpha I have no problem putting him in his place for disrupting even a hair on your head."    
  
"Thanks Stan" Dipper gave him a watery smile.   
  
"I mean it Cipher." The older alpha said poking Bill in the chest making the other swat his hand away irritably. "Ya better not hurt my nephew."   
  
No sooner were they alone when Dipper burst into tears. Instantly Bill took Dipper into his arms and blamed the absent omega for his fiancee's current state. He hadn't been upset until after his conversation with Ford. "What did that old man say to you?" the alpha practically growled.    
  
"N-nothing more than the truth." He managed to say between sobs. "It's j-just been a long day." Dipper got out in shuddering breaths, pressing his face into Bill's warmth. "First the press, then your sire and your aggressive behavior, Stan and you almost fighting and then Ford calling out our relationship...I just feel overwhelmed." Dipper expected some backlash as he did not spare Bill from blame.   
  
Bill rubbed comforting circles in his omega's back as he held the boy close and let his words sink in through the haze of alcohol that delayed his responses. "I'm sorry."   
  
"W-what?" Dipper stuttered out, surprised.   
  
"I'm sorry." Bill repeated. "I haven't made you feel comfortable nor safe and that means I failed in my job as your alpha. I didn't hold my ground with my sire and afterwards I acted inappropriately with you in my frustration. Your uncles shouldn't have felt the need to protect you from your own alpha." he rested his chin on Dipper's head, reveling in the scent he so admired. "My sire just brings out the bad side in me. No matter what I do she is always disappointed in me, it's been that way ever since I was a child and I don't know why her opinion holds so much weight over me. She only ever sees what I didn't do instead of acknowledging what I have accomplished. As if she is so high and mighty and deserving of her successes more than anyone else. Yes she offers a global service and is a renowned architect, having designed some of the most recognized structures around the world but she forgets that she inherited the global family real estate company and had all the right contacts through it to take advantage of and expand her existing talents." 

  
Dipper could practically feel the alpha's blood pressure rise as his heart beat picked up a crashing pace through his ribs. His claws once more threatening to pop through Dipper's clothes and into his skin. "Yes I have invested some of my grandfather's money but I earned what I am today unlike her. And then for her to insult you and treat you like less than the angel you are..." His grip loosened over his omega. "It's unacceptable." his hands found his way to Dipper's cheeks, cradling them in his cusp and tilting his head up to look into his mismatched stare. "I'm sorry I'm such a piss poor alpha to you." He leaned down and captured the teens lips in a soft kiss.   
  
Bill tasted of liquor but Dipper found he wasn't turned completely off, mixed with Bill's unique flavor it was better than on it's own. "As your omega I should have been able to subdue you so that you never got so out of hand. I guess we both have a lot to learn about making this work." Dipper said, still feeling his alpha's heightened heart rate. Internally he applauded Bill on the amount of self control he was exhibiting and felt the alpha deserved a reward for considering his feelings and comfort. "Come on." He said pulling away from the older male and taking his hand.   
  
"Where are we going?" He questioned amused while letting Dipper lead.   
  
Dipper merely murmured something inaudible, seemingly wandering without a destination, until a found an empty exhibition room used for borrowed pieces that the museum currently did not have to display. Against the wall was a large bench and it was here he sat. Spreading his legs wide he pulled his alpha down to sit between them. He placed small demure kisses on the side of Bill's neck before his mouth found an earlobe to suck on. Bill's low hum of approval gave Dipper the courage to venture on. Sneaking his trembling hands between the other's arms Dipper worked on unbuttoning the tux coat. Once accomplished he pulled it from Bill's form and placed it neatly on the bench beside him.    
  
"Pinetree?" Bill questioned curiously as his omega resumed nibbling on his neck. The petite hands fumbled blindly as they tasked themselves with opening his pants. He gripped Dipper's wrists before the omega's small hands could plunge underneath layers of black fabric. "You don't have to do this yet."   
  
"I know" the brunette said, kissing Bill's clothed shoulder. "But I want to." he pulled himself from the alpha's loose grip to slip underneath Bill's pants and underwear. His tentative touch told him that his alpha was already half aroused. "Just because I'm not ready for sex doesn't mean I can't touch you." Finding it too difficult to properly hold Bill in the confinement of clothes he carefully pulled the hardening member from it's soft prison.    
  
Dipper added gentle sucking motions to his kisses along Bill's neck and the back of his jaw. His mouth left Bill's skin only briefly to whisper hotly in the blond's ear. "You are so high-strung right now. let be bring you up and then take you down. let me be a good omega to you."    
  
The warm flesh in his hands began to heat up and swell into stiff hardness as his fingertips learned how long and thick his lover could become. Dipper traced over the throbbing vein that traveled Bill's length and circled under the ridge of the finely shaped head. It felt beautiful against his touch and yet he was afraid to look at it; to see this part of Bill that would own him so fully in a little over a month's time. The penis felt so big as he wrapped his hand around it to begin pumping. Would it hurt when the cock took him? Imagining Bill on top of him and pushing inside both terrified and excited the teen. His excitement spiked further when the  alpha moaned out his name and leaned his back further into Dipper's arms. The omega blushed at the fact that it was his actions turning the strong man into this blabbering mess. He had never in his short life seen himself as a sexual creature. Heck he had hardly even experimented with himself. Starting to become aroused he wondered what else Bill would make him want to be capable of.   
  
Bill was seeing stars and it surprised him that being jerked off felt so amazing considering it had been done before and he done many more pleasure things and often. "Fuck...Dipper." What about this boy made him feel so good? His omega's free hand went up under his shirt to teasingly toy with one of his nipples. The extra stimulation had the alpha's insides coiling tightly and in response he began jerking his hips into his Pinetree's grasp. Leaning his head back on Dipper's bony shoulder he reached behind him and pulled Dipper's head down for a messy awkward kiss. The angle was odd but the boy reciprocated the kiss easily enough, their tongues winding around each other in a fervent need to taste one another. All too soon and not soon enough the pinpricks of pleasure became violent stabbing in his pelvic and the alpha growled into his soon to be mate's mouth as he came. Pulling away from his omega's lips he rode through his orgasm; Dipper continuing to milk him until he had emptied fully onto the omega's hand and a bit on his own shirt. luckily his jacket would cover the stain.   
  
"Feel better?" Dipper asked as Bill reached into his tux coat and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe Dipper's hand off with. The omega would still need to wash them but at least he wouldn't be walking around with cum dripping down his digits.   
  
"Very much so, my good little omega." The alpha replied in a relaxed, quiet, tone while tucking himself away. Dipper had done so well that he rather wished he could retire than return to the party. Unfortunately they still had important people to mingle with and he was sure Dipper wanted to talk to some the guests he had invited before the night was over. "Is there anything you'd like me to do for you?" He asked, being able to feel his Pinetree's much smaller erection against his backside.   
  
Dipper paused as he thought about what his alpha could do for him. A warm mouth around his cock or fingers sliding in and out of his slick underside. "No, thank you." Following his alpha's move, he stood up. "I'm not prepared to go further yet and I'm not at the point where my arousal will be painful while it recedes." He admired the way the thin fabric of Bill's dress shirt pulled over his muscles as he slipped back into his jacket. His alpha was very handsome and it made his resolve crack just slightly.    
  
"Very well." Bill replied before bending down to kiss his omega's warm lips once more. "Shall we return to the party then?" he offered the teen his arm and Dipper hooked his own through Bill's   
  
"Yes. But no more alcohol tonight, OK?" he did not need Bill fighting with anyone else.   
  
"Fine, fine." He really no longer felt the need to drink after being subdued by Dipper and his orgasm had left him with a pleasant buzz.   
  
"And let's stop by the bathroom first. I want to wash my hands." And to wipe away some of the wetness that had collected between his butt cheeks. It would be uncomfortable to walk around slick the rest of the evening. Bill however did not need to know that part. The alpha was already gaining too much power over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went in really liking this chapter but I just read it before posting, for editing purposes (not that it isn't still littered with mistakes), and found I don't love it as much as I thought I had. 
> 
> However I wanted to get it out so I hope it's enjoyable enough. Maybe it's just me being me-you know you're are own worst critic type of bullshit thing.


	11. Trepidation and Consolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only a week before the wedding. Time to tie up loose ends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: ORS = Omega reproduction specialist. Consider this the equivalent of an OB/GYN for omegas. I probably should have noted this in the last chapter as Ford brought it up in their argument. Also there is a subspecialty for Male ORS. 
> 
> Also, not to gross anyone out, but I felt the need to explain that omega lubrication is self cleansing. This is especially important for males, since their reproduction parts share other body functions, if you get what I mean. So it would not be overly dirty if uh...alphas wanted to eat it, maybe. Hint. Hint.
> 
> Warnings: Smut.

Dipper's bedroom was a disorganized mess of boxes, trash-bags, and piles of his belongings. The omega had off from school, for teacher in service, so Bill decided to take the day off from work and help his fiancee move his stuff being that it was only, approximately, a week until their wedding.   
  
The omega was sorting out his bookshelf, deciding what tomes should stay and which ones would make the move with him to his new home, when he looked up to find his alpha shoving his favorite comfy clothes into a trash bag. "What are you doing?" Dipper cried, jumping across the bed to rip a pair of sweatpants from Bill's hands.   
  
The blond looked down at his suddenly empty hands before looking back up at Dipper's face with a baffled expression. "You have a brand new wardrobe waiting for you at my place-your new home. You don't need to bring any of your old, cheap, and dare I say it, ugly clothes with you."   
  
"But I like these. I get that I have to dress like a rich spoiled omega when I am in public but I will have a need for comfy clothes at home sometimes." Dipper practically hugged the sweats to his chest.   
  
Bill sighed. "I took that into consideration when telling Pyronica what to include in your wardrobe. You don't have to worry, your closet is filled with plenty of comfortable lounge wear." Easily overpowering Dipper he pulled the pants from the omega's protective custody. "Only they will be high end name brands and look much more well made than this pair of..." Bill looked at the tag on the inside of the pants. "Old Navy sweat pants. Whatever cheap brand that is."    
  
Dipper pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "But I like Old Navy." he huffed   
  
"Don't give me that cute little pout, it won't change anything." Bill said as he opened the mouth of the oversize black trash bag to toss the offending pants away. "You will wear the casual clothes I so graciously bought you. Of course if you rather not you could just always walk around the house nude. No need to undress you means less work for me when I come home from the office."   
  
A rose colored blush flushed Dipper's face. "I suppose I can get used to over priced stuff you got me." He bit his lips to repress a whine as he watched Bill throw away most of his clothes. The only things left behind would be the things the alpha had recently purchased for him. Reluctantly he went back to sorting the contents of the bookshelf. It was better not to look at what was happening with his reliable wardrobe.   
  
The two worked in silence for a bit and they had just about finished up when the alpha’s cell phone buzzed. Dipper watched him read the text. "That time already, huh."   
  
"Who was that?" Dipper asked curiously as Bill put his phone away.   
  
"Soos. He was reminding me of the time. Get your shoes on kid, before we are late for your appointment."   
  
"What appointment? You didn't tell me about any appointment?" Without waiting for an answer Dipper dropped to the floor to search for one of the few pairs of shoes that hadn't been packed away. Finding a pair of black low heeled boots under the bed he zipped himself into them.   
  
"Your omega reproduction specialist appointment. You should have one before we get married and to prepare you for our first mating." Bill pulled his phone out again when the ringtone went off. His expression fell into that of dismay when he saw who was calling. "Can't even take a fucking day off. Sorry Dipper, it's the office, I have to answer this." Taking the call, and starting to walk, he motioned for his omega to follow him.   
  
Getting up off the floor the brunette silently trailed Bill to the car. He stopped only for a moment to ask Mabel to look out for the moving van, and to instruct them on where to go and what to take. After Dipper finished with his twin he gave Xanthar (one of the two bodyguards employed by Bill to watch over his house and school since their public engagement) a quick hello and goodbye to run and catch up with his alpha who was already at the limo.    
  
"Hey little dude." Soos greeted him with a fist bump. "You ready to go?"   
  
"Don't think I have a choice." He told the driver as he climbed into the limo, behind Bill.   
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I get sick to my stomach before every doctor's visit and usually get terrible gas in the office. Heh. Anyway, doctors, they're a necessary evil, ya know." Soos gave Dipper a sympathetic look before closing him in the cab with the pre-occupied alpha.    
  
During the car ride Dipper stared out the window and drowned out Bill's loud discussion with his own thoughts. Usually he would be interested in eavesdropping on Bill's work calls, as he got to hear a lot about the scientific community and it's current affairs, but right now it only sounded like accounts conversation and Dipper had other concerns. Bill has said this appointment was about their wedding and mating. Was Bill trying to make sure he was fertile? If he wasn't would the alpha cancel their wedding? Would Preston then revoke his daughter's hand from Mabel? Would he forever live a lonely life; a rejected omega that nobody wanted because he couldn't produce an heir?    
  
Dipper tried to calm his racing thoughts but his anxiety only grew when they arrived at a medical facility that his current ORS did not belong too. Bill didn't notice his omega’s distress as he was off his phone only long enough to have Dipper checked in for his appointment. 

 

The poor omega felt numb with worry as he stripped down and put the gown on, opening in the back, as directed and climbed up on the exam table. Soon after the medical assistant left, Bill was finally off his phone and was surprised to find his fiancee teary eyed and staring blankly off into space. 

 

Standing, the alpha went to his omegas side. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Bill asked as he rubbed Dipper’s back; the bare skin, between the opening of the gown, momentarily distracting him when his finger tips brushed the smooth flesh.

 

The brunette set his watery gaze on Bill. “What am I doing here?”

 

“I already told you.” He said, wondering about the current wellness of his future mate.

 

“I know, but is there more to it?” Dipper rolled his lower lip between his teeth for a moment. “Is this appointment to verify my fertility?”

 

So that was it. His omega was worried. The idea of Dipper fretting over having to possibly cancel the wedding made Bill smile. Seems the brunette was starting to like him regardless of how he was manipulated into his future vows.  "Sweetheart, I already know you're fertile. I read the records from your previous ORS before l handed them over to this office. Besides even if you weren't l would still marry you. Infertility is not a deal breaker these days. With modern medicine there would be several treatment options."     
  
Dipper sniffled, pushing back the tears he had managed to keep at bay. "So we really are just here for a pre mating appointment?" Bill nodded his head. "Why couldn't we just use my existing ORS. I've been seeing her since before my first heat and l really liked her."   
  
"Because she went to a mediocre medical school, has only published a few articles, and does not belong to any prestigious medical affiliations. I don't want pups right away, but it's never too soon to get you situated with your future delivery physician. Dr. Owani sub specializes in male omega reproduction and comes highly recommended. Not to mention she graduated summa cum laude from Pennsylvania Perelman School of Medicine. She has participated in several important studies, has published numerous articles hailed by her peers, and belongs to many renowned medical societies. When it comes time to you having a child l want to be assured my mate and pup are in the best care possible."   
  
Dipper wanted to argue that he was comfortable with Dr. Klear and would prefer to stay under her care but he knew his opinion would end up in the same place as his old wardrobe; the trash. It was also hard to fight with Bill when the alpha just had his best interest in mind. To put up a fuss would just make him appear ungrateful. "I understand." The bright smile Bill gave him helped to assure himself he had been right in not causing a fight over this.   
  
Both heads turned towards the door when there was a swift knock announcing the arrival of the physician. Dipper could tell the woman was an alpha, by her powerful scent, before her strong, short, physique came into view. Her dark skin appeared almost obsidian against the starched  white of her lab coat, and her slightly greying hair was kept short to her head. Pearly teeth with sharp canines flashed from full lips when she offered a smile. It was meant to be welcoming, but as with most alphas, Dipper found it unsettling.    
  
"Mr. Cipher, a pleasure to meet you." Dr. Owani shook the other alphas hand before addressing her own patient. "I am pleased you have selected me to care for your omega."   
  
Dipper could already tell she was the type who saw omegas as possessions. He found himself instantly mourning the loss of care under Dr. Klear.   
  
"Only the best for my mate will do." Bill stated.   
  
"And l won't let you down." She motioned to a chair before taking her own on a stool in front of an intake computer. "Mason Pines." she said aloud as she typed his name into the computer. Within a moment his electronic medical record populated the screen. "Good, your past records and medical history have already been loaded. That makes things easier." She noted as she typed some things into his chart. "All right, what do you say we get this exam started?" Slipping her hands into purple nitrile gloves she wheeled her stool in front of the exam table. "Lie back and put your feet in the stirrups."   
  
The Omega did as instructed and tried to make himself relax. The internal exam was never very comfortable and he had learned from experience that tensing up only made it worse. He could hear Bill growl quietly when the doctor inserted her finger. The alpha was probably jealous that the doctor felt inside him when he wasn't yet allowed.   
  
"It's a treat getting to meet you Mason. You are even lovelier in person then you are in your photos." Owani was just trying to make small talk while she performed her exam but Dipper found the conversation topic odd as to what she was looking at under his gown. "My omega is obsessed with you. I have to buy him every magazine you appear in and I even bought him a replica of your engagement party dress after he begged for it. I should really tell him no sometimes but it’s hard to when my young mate gives me those puppy dog eyes. "   
  
"Oh..." The brunette was still getting used to being in the public eye and didn't really know what to say about the alpha's mate being an admirer. "I can always give him my autograph?" Was that a stupid thing to offer? Was he being conceited to think someone would even want that?   
  
"Really? That would be superb. We have a few magazines, with you on the cover, out in the waiting room. I'll have medical assistant bring one back before you leave."   
  
"Sure." The Omega hissed slightly when the doctor's finger caught on something inside him.   
  
"Sorry." The physician apologized. "Your erogenous rings are rather prominent." Completing the internal exam she removed the gloves and tossed them in the trash.   
  
"How many does he have?" Bill asked from his chair, a few feet away. Dipper’s previous ORS didn’t seem to find it important to have it documented in his record.    
  
"Seven." Replied the provider, scooting back to the computer to add more information.   
  
Bill whistled appreciably. "That's alot."   
  
"Yes. The record is nine, but the average amount is four." Her typing filled the room with quick little clicking sounds.   
  
"Erogenous rings?" Dipper questioned. He knew they were something inside the reproduction canals of omegas but he never cared to learn about them in detail as he honesty thought he may have never had a mate. "The ridges that are supposed to be super sensitive to... Pleasure my alpha..." He blushed Scarlet, saying the words aloud.   
  
The doctor looked up from the screen. "And for you also. The erogenous rings, also commonly called pleasure rings, are made up of many sensitive dormant nerves that only ignite once your body has adjusted to the alpha DNA provided during a claim. After that your alpha's pheromones will trigger the nerves to awaken and swell during sex, to make it extremely rapturous for both partners... depending on sex pairings of the couple, of course. The swelling and sensitivity peaks during heat. They are a natural born trait to keep our species monogamous, though obviously it doesn't keep everyone from straying."   
  
"Don't worry." Bill told Dipper "with seven rings around me I'm sure I'll not cheat."   
  
"Can we not talk about this now." Dipper grumbled out, barely audible. As if this whole situation wasn't embarrassing enough Bill just had to be his usual perverted self.   
  
"So," Owani cut in, wanting to keep the visit on track. "I reviewed Mason's baseline sonogram from August and everything is coming along fine. His uterus is a little underdeveloped, which is not unusual for male omegas at his age. They are often behind their female counterparts in progression. I don't know how soon you want to have children but l would suggest waiting at least until he is eighteen or nineteen. Of course if you were looking for heirs sooner we could always start Mason on a rigorous vitamin and hormone regimen, or synthetic drugs, to speed his growth along."

 

"I'm not considering impregnating my omega right away. Perhaps in four or five years. I'd like to enjoy him first." Bill answered easily enough.   
  
"Of course." Replied the doctor  "l see Mason is on a combined contraceptive and heat suppressing medication. Are we looking to change it to a contraceptive only?"    
  
"Yes." The blond alpha confirmed.   
  
"I'll have the new order sent to the pharmacy, that you provided, if that's alright." Next the woman addressed Dipper. It took the omega a moment to realize he was being conversed to as he was left out of the other decision making regarding his own body.    
  
"Being that you have been on repressors since you were thirteen it will take two or three cycles before you experience a full heat." Getting up she grabbed a few pamphlets from an organizer, on the wall, and then handed them to her patient before taking her seat again. "Heat can be quite uncomfortable and you may not know what to fully expect. Inside the booklet that l gave you explains the full list of symptoms along with what to look out for and how to handle it. The other booklet is regarding your first mating."    
  
She watched as Dipper turned the pamphlet over, in his hands, taking a curious glance at it "I don't want to put a damper on the experience, as l am sure you have been dreaming and romanticizing about this day your whole life, but post claiming will be rather uncomfortable as your body adjusts to the changes caused by your alpha's DNA. You can expect soreness at the site of fang penetration and a fever for 24-48 hours that will set in a few hours after the bite. I will also be sending a script for pain medication and an anti nausea pill to the pharmacy.” There was a moment of silence as she entered the order into the computer. “And sent. That concludes the visit. Is there any questions or concerns I can answer before we depart?”

 

Dipper wasn’t necessarily happy with how little information the physician provided. His previous ORS, Dr. Klear, would have been sure to explain everything thoroughly instead of giving him only the basics and providing pamphlets for him to educate himself. How could he even know if he had questions if he hadn’t gone over all the information yet? Then again the woman was an alpha and wouldn’t even be able to understand some of his concerns. She may be a medical professional but she only understood things from a textbook perspective. “Why did you choose Omega Reproduction as your area of expertise?” The omega hadn’t really meant to say the words aloud and yet out they tumbled.

 

Bill looked slightly embarrassed that Dipper would ask such a thing and the physician was clearly surprised by the question but she answered it anyway. “I’ve always found reproduction fascinating, especially male omega reproduction. Aside from fish of the Syngnathidae family we are the only species where males can be impregnated. It’s amazing and yet comes with it’s own challenges. Historically male omega’s fare worse than their female counterparts when it comes to childbirth. Because parts of male omega’s reproduction components share other functions of the body there are more risk factors for both the carrier and the child. In the past twice as many male omega’s would die in childbirth than female omegas. However, because of modern medical advancements that number has been drastically reduced. In short, I chose my specialty because I enjoy a challenge and I wanted to be able to save lives.”

 

While there may be a shred of truth to her words but Dipper decided she chose her specialty based off the number of omega bottoms she would get to see and touch in a day.

* * *

 

After stopping for a late lunch the alpha and his omega made their way to the apartment complex that Bill resided in. Dipper thought it was interesting when the blond pulled out a key for a small elevator, separate from the complex's main two, but didn't question it. He received an answer when they were deposited into the hallway, on the top floor of the structure, that had only one doorway. The single entrance was made up of two heavy cherry wood panels and was flanked on either side with matching potted plants and benches upholstered with white, quilted, canvas. Even though it was a simple hallway the floors were covered with large black tiles, marbled through with white veins. The wall facing them had six evenly placed sconce lighting fixtures dripping with gold bubbles and cut crystal for a chandelier effect. It was all rather ritzy considering it was just an area of passage.    
  
"Of course you live in the penthouse." Dipper noted as Bill unlocked the deadbolt.   
  
Bill looked back at Dipper,  "In a week you will too." finishing his task he swung the doors open wide. "Welcome home sweetheart."   
  
The words were meant to be inviting and yet they held and air of finality and  filled the omega with a sense of dread. In a little over a week, he was to leave his family and his old life behind to move in with an alpha that he was just starting to warm up to. He chewed his lower lip as the anxiety ate at him.  To battle his fear he followed Bill into the foyer and busied himself with looking around. There were two simple white doors immediately on either side of him and another door directly across from him; a chase lounge took up the blank space and a large black and white photo of the Egyptian pyramids hung on the wall in a gold frame. A hallway opened up further ahead on the left and adjacent to that was another set of french doors, framed in white but paneled through with black glass. The walls were white and his brown packing boxes stood out easily against them.   
  
The three big boxes, filled with his stuff, had seemed so enormous in his small room but now that they were placed in such a large residence it seemed like he had brought so little with him. How could this place ever feel like home to him when it was only made up with a fraction of himself?    
  
"Let's take a tour before we get unpack your belongings, shall we?" Bill asked. Not waiting for Dipper to answer he opened the door on the left. "Half bath." Dipper could see it was black and white. Quickly his attention went to the other door when Bill swiftly moved on. "Coat room." it was an oblong, fished walk in closet that looked like it was under a staircase.   
  
Following behind his alpha he was led through the swing door that brought them into a black, white and chrome kitchen. Bill's personal assistant, Pyronica, was present along with two elderly women and a man only a few years older than the omega.   
  
"Hey Bill, Dipper." Pyronica stood, greeting them with her heavy New York accent that Dipper had come to associate with the safety she provided. "I brought the house staff, like you requested and picked up the items Dipper needs." She held up a ring with three keys on it in front of his face. "This key," she noted pinching a black metal key in her manicured fingers  "is the elevator key. You can't access the penthouse elevator without it. This gold key is for the deadbolt to the front door, and this silver key is for the regular lock on front door. Try not to lose them, but if you do Jesus and I has a set too."   
  
"Got it." Dipper took the keys from her and stuffed them into the pocket of his frilly cardigan.    
  
"I might have the old keys changed to an electronic fingerprint system for extra precaution to keep you safe, but those will do for now." Bill commented.   
  
"Also," Py cut in, pulling something from her purse that sat on the counter. "here is your creditcard."   
  
"Mason Cipher?" Dipper read the name on the card before pocketing it just like he did the keys.   
  
"That is who you will be soon. I pulled some strings and got them to print out your future name on it before we got your legal name change. Granted, most stores you will shop at have an account on file for you, but you never know when you might need it. I don't want you to be ever stuck in a situation without money." feeling an overwhelming need to touch his omega he pulled Dipper to his hip and leaned down to kiss the top of his head.   
  
"Thanks." Dipper quietly thanked his alpha and leaned into his side. He didn’t say it aloud but seeing his name in Bill’s possessive only added to his mounting anxiety. He felt that in becoming a Cipher he was changing who being a Pines was. That in marrying Bill it was the beginning of losing himself, of becoming what somebody else wanted him to be.   
  
Bill nodded his head. "Ok. Time for introductions. I thought it would be a good idea to bring in the house staff so that you are familiar with the faces you might see around the house." He motioned to the young man first. "This is nate he takes care of the maintenance for the pool and is the horticulture manager for the residence."   
  
Dipper shook his lightly tanned hand when he held it out for him. "Nice to meet you dude." Nate said, reminiscent of a teenaged boy and not a professional worker.   
  
Pyronica chuckled "Don't let his young age or crude personality fool you, he is an expert at his job."    
  
Nate rubbed the back of his head sheepishly from the attractive alpha's praise. "Hard not to be, it's a family business."   
  
"This lovely little woman here," Bill moved on, indicating the shorter of the older women in a floral print dress. "Is Mrs. Ramirez. She is our cleaning maid and is here Monday thru Friday from eight to twelve."   
  
She took Dipper's hand and patted her own over his. "You call me Abuelita." Said the woman with fluent, but choppy English.   
  
"She actually is Soos's Abuelita." Pyronica added.   
  
Dipper's eyes lit up at this. "Oh! Soos talks about you all the time. He says you are the most amazing woman and that you raised him to become the person he is today. It's so nice to meet you."   
  
The older woman blushed. "My Jesus is good boy. You are good boy too, and lucky. Mr Cipher is fine and handsome alpha."   
  
The omega looked up briefly at his alpha as the blond chuckled. "He is very handsome." Dipper agreed, leaving the second half as something yet to be completely decided.    
  
Bill then motioned to the woman not yet mentioned. "and last not but not least is..."   
  
"Susan" the woman cut in, coming from around her spot at the counter, to take Dipper's hand and shake it vigorously.  "But you can call me Lazy Susan because of my eye." She laughed boisterously. "I'm the chef here. I may appear messy and disorganized but my cooking is not." She quickly added before Pyronica could add her commentary.    
  
"Graduated top of her class in culinary school and has worked for several prestigious restaurants around the world." Bill commented. “Now that the introductions are out of the way let's continue the tour."   
  
“It was nice to meet you all.” Dipper called behind him as his fiancee guided him across the kitchen and through another swing door on the other end of the room. 

 

“Dining room.” Bill offered, though it was clear what the gold, black, and white room was by the long black executive table surrounded by heavily padded, high back, white dining chairs and the black buffet table, with the iridescent white sliding door, pushed into the perfectly sized alcove of the wall.

 

Dipper found the oblong shaped room interesting with it’s recessed walls and ceilings, complete with crown molding but he had little time to admire it before Bill pulled him out the door (there were three of them!) on the left, towards the back end of the room.

 

In the hall way Bill pointed to the room in front of him. “Guest room, with an ensuite full bath, off to the right is a half bath that also has an exit to the pool room. There at the end is my personal gym, it has a glass wall that looks out into the pool room as well. Feel free to skinny dip, while I work out, and we admire each other.” 

 

“You are such a pervert.” The omega shook his head, his statement making Bill laugh.

 

Walking down the corridor Bill pointed out the last door that then looped them back to the apartment entryway. “Master bedroom, but we’ll come back to that at the end.”

 

“Only to start unpacking.” Dipper warned. 

 

The blond only hummed in response as they passed through the french doors. “The salon.”

 

“Normal people call it a living room.” Though he doubted anyone really ‘lived’ in this space. The ceiling was two stories high and the large double stacked paneled windows, framed in black, were dressed with sheer white curtains that ran from ceiling to floor. The floors were hardwood lacquered in an ebony finish. Off to the right was the staircase that went over the coat room and led to a loft. Before them was a white seating arrangement of three mod couches nestled around a large, and low black coffee table, that all sat upon a white area rug with a light gold design. Off to the left was a white baby grand piano to take up empty space. The walls were a light cream that could also be considered a pale gold and were strategically decorated with works of fine art. The great room was large and Dipper assumed it ran the length of the kitchen and dining room combined and was likely twice as wide. At the far end of the salon was a door that presumably led into the dining room and another set of black, glass doors that led to the pool, if Dipper had the layout down-which he believed he did. 

 

“Come on.” Bill urged as Dipper studied the room. “You will have plenty of time get used to it after the wedding.” Taking his omega’s hand they climbed the stairs to the second level. 

 

“Why isn’t there a TV in your living room?” Dipper asked, finding it peculiar.

 

“Because the room is used for the reception of guests. It is for mingling, not mindlessly watching TV. Don’t worry, my middle class omega, there are televisions in our home. Even the wealthy enjoy dumb entertainment sometimes.” Dipper wanted to argue that cable also provided news and educational programs but was to preoccupied with familiarizing himself with his new home and trying to keep that information, that this was his new home, from further fraying his frazzled nerves.

 

Reaching the landing Dipper was surprised to see the loft hosted a full bar with four bar stools. More seating was provided via two mahogany leather sofas that rested against the half wall, facing the bar. Each couch had it’s own small, raw metal coffee tables. There was even a pool table with a red felt top over to the far right of the room. The walls and tile flooring were a darker shade of the same creamy gold color from the living room and the woodwork was stained a cherry brown.

 

“This is obviously the bar.” Bill said. “Full service, even has a bathroom over there with two separate stalls for when we entertain friends or my work associates and clients.”

 

“Right.” Dipper agreed. Honestly he forgot one of his jobs as an elite omega was to host dinner parties. It gave him anxiety just thinking about it, but he wouldn’t worry about it just yet. He had enough on his plate to adjust to as it was.

 

The bar, while decently sized and looking like it’s own establishment, did not take up the entire second level. Passing the open lounge they toured through a hallway with several doors to the left. Entering the first Dipper was pleased to find it was a study. A large one at that. The walls were lined with built in bookshelves and the omega couldn't help but run his fingers along the spines within reach. Unlike the rest of the penthouse’s cold, modern, aesthetics, this room felt warm and cozy. The color theme was a combination of rich reds, browns and creams and avoided the black, gold, or white that most of the rooms bleed. Dipper could picture himself curled up one of the couches, set up in a square around a recessed fireplace in the middle of the room, with a good book while Bill worked at the large desk situated at the far end of the study.   
  
"This is my office, though l have a desk and carpenter coming to make room for you there." Bill pointed to an area across from the comfortable sitting arrangement. There was an alcove filled with shelves that were emptied of the books they once housed. "He'll take down the shelving, fix the wall, and fit in your custom desk. It should be done in two or three days time and it will look like it belonged there the entire time."   
  
Dipper nodded but said nothing else as his fiancee held him close and took him back out to the hall.   
  
Bill started pointing at doors as they walked. "Full bathroom, storage closet-l think it was meant to be a small room, but l needed somewhere to store seasonal decor and such..." Bill looked down at his omega, the boy was being fairly quiet and he wondered if something was bothering him or if he was simply spacing out. He frowned, the latter irritated him to no end. The alpha was used to omegas being infatuated with him and giving him their undivided attention in order to serve his needs and earn his praise. Heck he was used to that from most people, not just omegas. "Last room," he said, leading the brunette through the final door at the end of the hall. "Is all yours."   
  
The walls were a dark charcoal and the floor was carpeted in a light gray. The room was empty of much except for a black leather sectional, a large flat screen TV, a simple sturdy table that could fit four people, and a desk.    
  
"Mine?" Dipper questioned.   
  
"Well yeah. This was just an extra TV room before, and l figured you might want some space for yourself, to make you feel at home. You can put all your nerd stuff and videogames in here. Feel free to decorate it however you want. We can even have the walls repainted and a new carpet put in if you like. There is another desk in here too if you prefer to do school work in private instead of in the study with me..."   
  
Bill was surprised when Dipper flung his arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. No sooner had the alpha rested his hands on his small lover's hips when the omega pulled away.    
  
"Thanks." Dipper said, already making a mental note of the room and how he would customize it.   
  
"For what?" Bill asked.   
  
"The room." Dipper said simply "l was starting to feel overwhelmed about moving in and feeling like a stranger in a place that is supposed to be home. Don't get me wrong, the place is beautiful but it's not me. I don't want to sound insulting but l was, am really, afraid of losing myself to this marriage. Afraid of being forced to become only what my alpha wants me to be.... It really means a lot to me that you gave me space to be myself and that you don't expect me to give everything up."   
  
Dipper's genuine smile made Bill's heart stutter. He didn't think the omega could be more beautiful and yet in this moment he was. His intention with giving Dipper his own room was to contain the omega’s childish and dorky stuff to one place  and to keep it from spilling into the rest of the home where it didn’t belong, but seeing his omega like this now Bill swore to himself that from then on out Dipper’s happiness would be his main goal in life. Reaching out he cradled Dipper’s jaw in one hand and caressed his cheek with his thumb.   
  
The brunette nuzzled his face into the alpha’s large hand. He wasn't sure what was going on in Bill's head but his look of utter adoration was beginning to make him blush. He wore a goofy smile that Dipper had never seen and got the impression that this was a rare expression and just for him. It made him feel special. It made him want to kiss his alpha again. Raising himself on his toes he pulled Bill down to meet his lips halfway.

  
The kiss started out sweet enough; their lips gently pressing together in a mutual exchange of emotional feelings turned physical. Thankful. Adoring. Wanting. Very wanting. Things escalated  quickly when Bill's hands found their way to his omega's butt. Giving the plush cheeks a squeeze caused Dipper to press himself further against the older man. Tilting his head the brunette parted his lips, inviting Bill to taste him further. Pushing his tongue past dry lips, Bill entered the hot wet mouth and coaxed the other's shy tongue to dance with his. Pushing. Pulling. Entwining. Dipper let out a small whine of pleasure when his alpha slid his knee between his legs to rub up against the growing budge in his panties. With some small amount of shame, but unable to help himself, the teen rutted himself along Bill's leg. The friction made small pulses of pleasure bloom in his belly and he pulled his mouth away from his alpha to press his forehead to Bill's dress-shirt and pant into his chest.    
  
Without any effort Bill scooped up his soon to be bride, eliciting a squeak from the boy. "I've yet to show you our room. Why don't we head down there, yeah?" he whispered into the brunettes ear as the slender boy wrapped his legs tightly around his hips, afraid of falling even though Bill held onto him securely.   
  
"OK." How the blond traversed the house with Dipper in his arms, and while nibbling on his neck, the omega didn't know. Nor was he sure that he cared as he whined appreciably when his arousal rubbed against the alpha's abs and when Bill sucked the sensitive skin of his throat; his fingers tugging into the blond hair.   
  
Dipper hardly took notice when they made it to the bedroom. At least not until he was laid atop the soft mattress and was no longer held flush against the hot blooded alpha. "Bill!" he whined out, rubbing his legs together; missing how his erection rubbed against the other's body.   
  
"shhh." Bill murmured, climbing over Dipper and straddling his legs. "Let me look at you on my bed." He Pinned the omega's arms to his side when he tried to reach out for him. The ruddy blush on the teen's face made Bill's arousal twitch with lust. "You belong here atop my sheets, flushed, trembling underneath me and" Dropping his chest down to Dipper's he nosed along the pale exposed neck, "Smelling of desire." Biting carefully on the pale flesh he released one of the brunette's hands to trace down the side of his ribs, hip, and outer thigh. "I can't wait to claim you; make you my omega."   
  
The teen shuddered when bill's warm breath ghosted coolly over the wet flesh where the other's mouth had just been. "Touch me." He requested quietly.   
  
"Where?" Bill asked, his fingers lightly trailing up his omega's leg, under his skirt.   
  
"Inside...to g-give me an idea of what it's going to feel like." he was blushing hard and could barely get the words out.   
  
Rolling onto his side Bill's hand expertly slid underneath Dipper's soft silk panties. "You're so wet." He noted. "I think you like being talked dirty to." He said quietly into the teen's ear.   
  
"S-shut up!" The omega stammered out, spreading his legs further as a finger circled his dripping hole.   
  
Bill didn't respond, rather he licked along the shell of the other's ear and then took the lobe into his mouth as he continued to tease the entrance. He waited for Dipper to relax further before he pushed in. The slick hole took his first finger easily with little more than a soft gasp from its owner. This felt way different than the physician's probing touch from earlier that day. The alpha growled, releasing the other's ear. "You're so tight around me I can only imagine what it feel like to have your wet heat clench my cock for the first time." Slowly he started to move his finger in and out. Propping himself up on his elbow he watched Dipper's expressions. He smirked when the shy boy turned his head to look away from the other's appreciative gaze. When the omega started to whine lowly he added his middle finger to piston along with the index. "I can slightly feel your pleasure rings. Just think about how they will swell with want for me once your body accepts me. How good it will feel when I fuck you into a moaning mess."    
  
As if on cue, a throaty keen escaped Dipper's lips when Bill brushed along something amazing inside him. Embarrassed by his own noises Dipper bit his knuckles trying to keep the volume to a minimum as his prostate was brushed over and over. He couldn't imagine anything feeling better than this.   
  
The blond salivated at the scene in front of him. His omega rocked his body slightly as he tried to meet the thrusting fingers and his skirt had rode up to his hips; his exposed legs twitching with pleasure. The muffled moans, whines, and wet sounds of Dipper's hole being played with made Bill's erection pulse with neglected need. removing himself from the omega Bill made his way off the mattress to kneel on the floor at the closest side of the bed.   
  
"Bill." Dipper called his alpha's name frantically. The man couldn't leave him like this. The heated teen propped himself up on his elbows only to return on his back when Bill grabbed him under the knees and pulled Dipper to him. He cried out in surprise when the blond slid his panties down his legs, past his boots, and threw them off to the side. "What are you doing?" he was alarmed and yet made no move to scramble away even when his legs were hooked over Bill's shoulders and his hips raised into the air.   
  
"Relax." the alpha said, nosing under Dipper's taunt balls as he unzipped his own pants. His scent was even stronger as it poured from his body in an abundance of secretions.  "I'm not going to mate you just yet. We are both just going to have a little fun." His tongue darted out to poke at the slippery entrance, testing his fiancee's reaction as one hand caressed a pale thigh before reaching down to play with himself. Dipper stiffed slightly, his legs jerking, and stuttered out his name brokenly but otherwise appeared willing. The omega tasted of rain water, sugar, vanilla and slightly of mint. It was addicting and he proceed to lap at the fluid with the flat of his tongue.    
  
The omega threw an arm over his eyes as if he could hide the embarrassment that he felt.  If it didn't feel so good he would have begged the blond to stop. "Ahhh. Oh my god! Bill!" His hips twitched and he fisted the duvet in his curling fingers when the alpha dived into him with his tongue and grasped his hard cock at the same time. He was wrong earlier, things could feel better. He felt amazing when the wet muscle inside him brushed up against his prostate, and had his arousal pumped in time with each touchdown. Bill was an incredible kisser but it was now apparent, to the omega, that his long tongue had a talent all it's own.    
  
Obscene, wet sounds, mixed with the males pleasured moans, whines, and panting. As practiced as he was Bill was surprised when he came first; his ejaculate bursting in warm spurts over his own hand. He continued to jerk himself off until he was spent. Wiping his soiled hand on the black bed covers, he focused on eating his lover. He had better hurry or he was going to end up hard and aching all over again. It was unbelievable what this boy did to him. Bill made sure to make his strides long up and down the omega's length. Each time his tongue hit its target and the skin scrunched under the head of the penis he skimmed a thumb over the wet slit.    
  
With a cry of ecstasy Dipper came into the alpha's dark hand; his back arching and his thighs squeezing Bill's head slightly. The omega had to draw his legs back and scoot away from the persistent twenty-eight year old as he continued to touch the over sensitized areas after his orgasm.   
  
Bill relented and chuckled at his omega as he tucked him self back into his pants, and collected Dipper's panties, before plopping beside him on the bed. "Too bad we have unpacking to do, I could totally take a nap."   
  
"Y-yeah." Dipper stammered out, embarrassed. Quickly as he could he slipped back into his underwear and pulled his skirt back to it's proper place. No easy task to complete with how his hands were shaking.   
  
The alpha looked over at the brunette. The boy's cheeks were still red and his body was still trembling. "You ok? Did I go too far."   
  
_ OHMYGOD, Bill wanted to talk about this _ ? "No. It was really good. I just never..."  _ had an orgasm like that _ . "it took a lot out of me." he fiddled with his fingers, too embarrassed to face Bill as the man propped himself up and scratched soft circles into his back. "I'm sorry." he apologized into his hands as they flew up to cover his face. "I'm so awkward at this. It's so unsexy."   
  
Changing his position Bill sat in front of Dipper and pulled his hands away to see him properly. "I think you're very sexy, and I really enjoyed myself. Thank you for letting me do that. I know you are a virgin and everything sex related is a big step."   
  
"I guess that is why I decided it was ok." Dipper bit his lip. "I don't want to be completely inexperienced the first time." Even though he had a feeling he still would be. "Will it hurt, you think?"   
  
Bill had taken several virgins in the past. "The first time? Parts of it. I promise to make up for it though. I will make sure you feel good and cum a couple of times."   
  
Dipper nodded, feeling his anxiety start to claw back up his chest. Sex would hurt, the claiming would hurt, he would be moving away from his family...All his thoughts flooded away when Bill cradled his face in his hands and gently kissed his lips. It was weird tasting himself on Bill but not entirely unpleasant. If anything it turned him on a bit.   
  
"Everything is going to be fine, ok?" The alpha reassured his almost mate.   
  
Dipper agreed, thinking only of the kiss that had just left him "Ok."   
  
Taking the omega's hand, Bill got off the bed. "Now let's start unpacking, your parents want you back before dinner time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost wedding time-Next Chapter.
> 
> Notes:  
> The erogenous rings are just an excuse for Dipper to really like sex later. Like, from 0 to 60.
> 
> If anyone is wondering why I went into a lot of detail in the tour of Bill’s penthouse it is because I wanted the readers to feel how new and unfamiliar it was along with Dipper as he experienced it. Perhaps a sense of overwhelmingness. 
> 
> P.S. Thanks again for all the kudos comments and love. Rather than reply to the comments when I post a chapter I think I am going to reply sooner rather than later. Just wanted to give the heads up so that nobody is disapointed when I make replys without following up with a new chapter right away.
> 
> Love Ya'll.


	12. What Becomes Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They boys get married and Dipper gets mated and claimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out. Life, ya know.
> 
> Warnings: smut. Very mild gore/violence.

December 22nd, the first day of winter break for the students of Gravity Falls High. It was cold outside and the first grey/blue rays of morning light filtering through the window of the room promised snow. However, right now, snuggled into bed and next to warm bodies, Dipper could care less. That is until the warm body rolled over and took the blanket with them. Curling his body into a ball, trying to preserve heat, the boy still refused to fully wake. His naked feet brushed up against radiating warmth and they automatically burrowed in.

  
"Dipppurrr." Mabel cried, "your feet are freezing."   
  
Brown eyes opened slowly, still blurry from sleep. "Well quit hogging all the blanket." he whined out, reaching over his shoulder to tug the cover back over his body.   
  
"Will you two shut up." Pacifica growled out from Mabel's other side. "Some of us are trying to sleep."   
  
Coming to senses a little more Dipper wondered why he was in his sister's bed, not that the queen size mattress couldn't fit them all with a little snuggling. That's right, after the rehearsal dinner last night Mabel suggested they stay up late to watch male pairing alpha/omega porn. It was to celebrate Dipper's last night of freedom and while all they did was make fun of the adult film, the male omega admitted to himself he may have learned a few things.   
  
"Shit!" the bride to be sat up straight and ran his hands over his smooth cheeks in distress. "Today is my wedding. What time is it?" He leaned over the grabbed the alarm clock on the nightstand. Luckily Mabel even had the archaic thing as most people used their cell phones as alarms. With a sigh of relief he noted It was only a little after six in the morning. He should have known better being that the room was still pretty dark, even with the curtains open.   
  
"Seriously Dipper," Pacifica hissed "Either get up or shut up. It is too fucking early for all your yapping."    
  
"Yeah, what she said." Mabel yawned and turned on her side to fold her body around the blond omega.   
  
Rolling his eyes the boy got out of bed. The makeup artist, hair stylist, and photographer would be arriving at nine so he had three hours to get a cup of coffee, eat some breakfast and shower. Padding down the carpeted stairs he could already smell a pot of coffee brewing and hear the sounds of muffled conversation. Upon entering the kitchen he gave a small wave to his parents and grandfather, who had arrived two days ago, before taking a seat at the table. He shivered when his exposed legs settled on the cold wood of the chair not yet heated by the weight of a person. He would have worn warmer pajamas had Bill not threw out most of his wardrobe last week. Instead he had to settle on wearing one of the three pairs left behind that had been purchased by his alpha. The set was little more than fitted light blue shorts, with an absurd amount of ruffles on the back side, and a light blue cotton camisole with lace edging. It was actually a little embarrassing to wear something so cute in front of his family.   
  
Placing a kiss on his cheek in greeting, Helena planted a cup of coffee on the table in front of her son. "it's loaded with cream and sugar just like you like it." She smiled warmly. "Now drink up. I know you need it being that you were up with Mabel and Paz until who knows when."   
  
"I will, thanks mom." The small brunette murmured out, sipping the contents of the mug tentatively, testing the temperature of the liquid.    
  
"Pancakes will be done soon," Arthur added, as he whisked some batter. "Just waiting for the griddle to heat up."   
  
"Ok." Honestly Dipper's stomach was too much a mess of knots to eat, but he knew his parents were making his favorite meal just for him, and it would likely be awhile before he had a chance to eat again, so it would be wise to consume the breakfast anyway.    
  
"I still can't believe it." Shermie said from across the table, his own cup of steaming coffee nestled between his aged hands. "Marrying William Cipher." he shook his head. "Why I remember when he was born-it was all over the newspapers. Your grandmother, god rest her soul, followed the stories of the Cipher family until the day she died. She'd have been so excited to brag to all her friends about how you walked down the aisle, all dolled up in white, to take a Cipher's hand. Unreal."   
  
"Tell me about it." If anyone had told the brunette three months ago that he would be marrying the infamous alpha he wouldn't have believed it either. But here he was, for better or worse, by the end of the day he would be wed, mated, and claimed by the devil himself.    
  
Not for the first time, Dipper wished he could slow down time; stall the inevitable. Instead, against his every wish, it seemed to move faster. After scarfing down a plate of pancakes, covered in whipped cream and strawberries, he showered, brushed his teeth, and slipped into a button down sheath dress that he could easily step out of, without messing up the beauty preparations, when it came time to get into the wedding dress.    
  
Before he knew it his hair and makeup was done and he was left alone in his room to change into the wedding underclothes. Sitting on his bed and looking around Dipper studied his bedroom. Empty of his belongings it looked sad and bare. This would be the last time it his room. After today his parents would redecorate it to be for guests. With a sigh he shook his head to displace the melancholy feelings and focus on present tasks. Taking off his dress he slipped into the white lacy panties, weaved through with gold threads, with matching sheer white garter stockings. Bill, of course, had picked out the set. Being that one could see through the underwear Dipper picked up his discarded pajama shorts and put them on. He would take them off after he was helped into his wedding dress, which was hanging on his door and currently taunting him. The mermaid style gown was fitted to be tight and it was constricting; just like his new life would be.   
  
Standing in front of the thing he ran a finger over some of beading. The gown was white with intricately designed, champagne colored, lace appliques over the bodice, hips, and around the edging of the chapel train. Even in the poor lighting of the room the cut diamond and champagne colored crystals, and gold beads, sewn into the lace, sparkled brilliantly. The brunette jumped when someone banged on the other side of the door.   
  
"Dipper, are you ready for me yet." Pacifica called, her voice muted from the barrier between them.   
  
Following tradition Dipper had to pick an unwed omega to be his maid for the day. Being that he didn't have many friends he chose his sister's fiancee as he had become close to the socialite because of Mabel.   
  
"Yeah, come on in." He said backing away from the door, when it swung open, so he didn't get hit with it.   
  
Pacifica strode into the room, like Dipper her hair and makeup were already done but she wasn't yet dressed in her formal gown. It would be easier to help the bride in comfortable clothing. She would finish getting ready afterwards. "You clean up good." She said reaching out to touch Dipper's hair, but then drew back at the last minute, afraid she might mess up the cosmologists hard work. "Who knew your wild curls could be tamed to look like that." His hair had been brushed, and reshaped into soft waves reminiscent of a mild 1920's look. His part was uneven and a gold sparkly barrette pulled back some hair to show off an ear, likely to display the expensive jewelry that would hang from his loebs.    
  
"I feel like it's too much." Dipper confessed. He wore fake feathered lashes and his eyes were heavily outlined in kohl. The lids were smoky and above the black they were dusted gold.  The rosiness of his cheeks and nose were muted under the concealer he didn't usually wear and made him look even paler than usual. His chubby cheeks were contoured to appear high boned and sharp and his full lips were a dark matte red.   
  
"What are you complaining for? The blond crooked her hip as she looked him over. "You look gorgeous, like you belong in a beauty magazine. "   
  
"But it not me." Dipper complained as the girl walked around him. He squeaked and tried to cover himself when his pajama bottoms were pulled to his ankles. "Pacifica!"   
  
"Relax Dipper, we're both omegas." She rolled her eyes at his prudish behavior.  "there is no way we would be able to get those off once you are in your dress. Besides who do you think is going to help you out when you have to go to the bathroom tonight. Me-the bride's maid. Now step out of them, while I grab your corset." She demanded as she took the steel ribbed torture device from its box. "Arms up" She instructed her future brother in law as she then proceeded to fit the satin corset around him. "Just so you know, you should feel honored to have me doing this for you. Usually everyone is waiting on me hand and foot and I had to practice how to lace this thing properly for a week." She gave a good tug, pulling the said laces tight.   
  
"Oof." Dipper breathed out as the corset closed around him rather suffocatingly. "I feel like I can barely breath." He said as pacifica finished.   
  
"Then I did my job right." she said flicking her blond, ironed, hair over shoulder. "Looks good." she stepped back, admiring her work. "Gives you the appearance of hips, something you want with a mermaid cut like your wedding dress."   
  
"I'll take your word for it." the male omega muttered as he stepped into the dress Pacifica held out for him. Once inside it she pulled it up his body and zipped him in, careful not to catch the lace and flimsy,expensive material. It was a good thing the garment was so tight as the fit kept it from slipping down his body. With all it's beading the dress was very heavy and the glittery, decorative, cap sleeves did nothing to keep the dress in place.   
  
"Alright sit on the bed." the girl ordered. Once he did as he was told pacifica found what she was looking for and went over to Dipper to place the gold, pointed toe, t strap heels on his small feet. Being that his dress was floor length the only time the shoes would show was when the tips would peek out as he walked; his movements kicking the fabric up slightly. "And done. I am assuming you can put your jewelry on by yourself?"   
  
"Yes. Go finish getting ready." the bride told his maid. Once she left Dipper fitted his earnings into his earlobes, placed a heavy necklace around his slender neck, and slipped a thick bracelet past his gold painted fingernails to hang from a bony wrist. The jewelry matched his dress as the pieces were spilling with classic and champagne colored diamonds. He took one last look in the mirror. Pacifica was right, he looked beautiful. But it wasn't natural. It didn't feel right. None of it did. "I am as sparkly as a disco ball" he complained to the empty room. "Mabel will love it."   
  
His assumption was correct. His twin nearly bowled him over when he came down the stairs in his full attire. "Oh my gawd! Dipper you look beautiful." She squeezed Dipper tighter than his corset.   
  
"Thanks Mabes." Dipper said, trying to smile fakely for the photoghers that had been taking pictures since he started getting his hair and make up done earlier that morning. There were two of them here documenting the whole process and the omega was sure there was more already at the manor where the wedding and reception were being held. Not to mention the press with their flashing cameras.   
  
No sooner had the alpha left his embrace when his beta mother took her place. "Look at my baby." Helena had already started crying. Instead of drawing away completely she held him at arm's length. "you look so grown up."   
  
"Please don't cry." Dipper said, feeling his own lower lip being to wobble. "You are going to make me start."   
  
"I'm sorry." She laughed, wiping away her tears. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry in front of you, but I just can't believe this day has come already. Sixteen years sure has gone by fast. It's feels like just yesterday I gave birth to my baby boy omega, and now, by the end of today, my baby is going to belong to someone else."   
  
"I'll always be your son." he said, a silent tear slipping down his cheek. Behind Helena he could see his father trying his best to hold it together as well. After giving his mother one last squeeze he went to Arthur and gave him a hug.   
  
"I sure am going to miss you." Arthur said brokenly.   
  
"I'm only going to live across town." Dipper tried to remain positive as he pulled away from the male beta. "I'm sure Bill will let me visit often. Or you guys can come visit me. I forgot to tell you that the penthouse has it's own indoor pool. A hot tub too."   
  
"A hot tub?" Grandpa Shermie cut in. "I think I'll be bringing my swim trunks to the after party." he said jokingly, knowing full well the special invitation he received mentioned use of the natatorium, during the mating ceremony.

 

The family chuckled when one of the photographers sidled up to the group. "I hate to interrupt, but if we could get started, we need some pictures of Mason by himself and then after that when everyone is ready we can get the bride’s family photos."   


 

* * *

 

All too soon it was after noon and the Limo came to pick up Dipper and his immediate family, including Pacifica and grandpa Shermie. Dipper was quiet most of the ride to the manor, where the wedding and reception would be held, while his pack chatted amiably. Every once and awhile he would smile or laugh along with everyone else at a joke he didn't really hear, but he was not at all as put together as his exterior would have one believe.    
  
His heart was racing, he felt dizzy, and he wanted to throw up. The omega wondered if every bride felt this way or if he was the exception. Childhood fairy tales and popular opinion suggested that he should be excited to walk down the long, lonely, aisle to his alpha.  That he should feel desire and longing to lay on another's bed and spread his legs to be invaded by another in the most personal of ways. That it should be his dream to nakedly submit and bare his throat willingly to the bite of a savage wolf. Beyond that, if the press articles about him were true, he should be honored that an old blood alpha as wealthy and handsome as William Cipher chose him over all others. Omegas were weak, after all, and they wanted someone who could take care of them and their future pups. Not only could the alpha keep him safe  but he could provide for him in a way that he should want for nothing. His only job was to be the perfect textbook omega; keep a lovely home, entertain parties, be beautiful, and above all pleasure his alpha. The problem was Dipper knew he wasn't a perfect omega. He didn't fit the mold and feared the worst when Bill came to realize how inadequate he was at his assigned role.

 

“Holy macaroni!” Mabel exclaimed pushing past Dipper, ignoring a protest from one of the betas about not wrecking the wedding dress, to press her face against the glass window of the limo as the car made it’s way up a long drive. “Look at this place. It’s  like a small castle. Who knew this place existed in Gravity Falls.”

 

“Mabel hun.” pacifica laughed airily “It’s the historical Trembley home. It’s has a gorgeous gold gilded ballroom and the manor supposedly has tons of secret passageways. It’s open for tours and stuff but it’s not available for rent. I wonder how Bill managed to obtain it for the night, especially since the surviving heir is crazy. Well not any more so than his ancestors, apparently they were all nuts; unhealthy obsession with woodpeckers and other weird rumors.”

 

“They sound fun.” Mabel laughed excitedly, nearly bouncing with her excitement.

 

Dipper’s interest was slightly piqued. He loved old architecture and the prospects of ghosts raised his spirits, so to speak. His eyes studied the manor’s stone facade and manicured cobbled pathway as he exited the limo. Soos was quick to place the thick hooded white cloak over his shoulders to protect him from the cold and the flurries that had started falling. The photographers and an added videographer or two were there in an instant to snap photos and record footage. The press was also there but they stayed a respectable distance away, allowing the paid help to perform their services without interference. 

 

Shortly after the whole family was out of the limo the Maitre D, a grey haired alpha in a butler suit, met them. “Mason Pines I am to inform you Mr. Cipher has already arrived and everything is going to plan. We still have some time to allow for the arrival of guests. Is your maid present?”

 

Pacifica raised her hand, careful not drop the box she held with Dipper’s veil, and the grey haired alpha nodded. “Mrs. Northwest, what a pleasure. You may accompany Mr.Pines in the bride's waiting chamber and the rest of you can take your seats in the first row on the left, reserved for the bride's immediate family.” He turned his snooty nose to address Dipper again. “Mr. Pines if you will so kindly take my arm.” 

 

Dipper grasped the Maitre D’s forearm and was helped across the stone path. His steps were small as hindered by the dress and shoes. It felt like forever when they finally made it to the room where Dipper would wait to be called for the wedding ceremony. He waited for Pacifica to take his cloak before  taking a seat on a chaise lounge as the Maitre’ D uncovered a tray of light refreshments next to wine glasses and a crystal pitcher filled with lemon water.

 

“Please feel free to enjoy some complimentary refreshments. The ceremony will begin in about one half hour. If you need anything there will be a server outside the door. Please do not hesitate to ask for anything.”

 

“Thank you.” Dipper said. He let out a sigh of relief when the man left. 

 

Pacifica was oddly quiet and they sat in an awkward silence for some time, both lost in their thoughts. Eventually she strode across the room and poured the two glass flutes with water, the ice clinking as they dropped into the stemware. She took a long sip from the one and then left it on the table switching it with the one yet to be drunk from. “Something to whet your palate?” She held out the flute for Dipper.

 

He nodded in thanks “This whole event is so stuffy and formal. I hate it.” the words rolled off his tongue merely to fill the silence as he took a glass of water offered by the Northwest heiress.

 

“Get used to it hun, it’s all part of the wealthy socialite life. Didn’t know you signed up for this when you agreed to marry him did you?” She walked away and leaned against a wall, idly staring out the closest window. The flurys had turned to fat snowflakes, but it was just warm enough that it wouldn’t accumulate, at least not yet.  “I should have said it before, but I am a selfish, horrible person and didn’t, but you don’t have to do this you know.”

 

“What?” Dipper said, twisting his body to fully see the breathtaking blond. “I don’t know what you mean.”

 

Pacifica rolled her eyes and shook her head sadly. “I know the truth Dipper. I overheard my father talking to Bill a few months back. I couldn’t hear everything because I was eavesdropping, afraid they had come to an agreement about me, and I couldn’t piece the random information together right away. It didn’t make sense until it finally hit me a few nights after the dinner at Lucien’s. I know that you are Marrying Cipher for Mabel’s sake.”  A few tears fell from her blue eyes like the snow outside the window. “I should have told Mabel, or your parents, but I didn’t because I am a horrible, horrible person. I wanted to be happy. I wanted Mabel to be happy. So what if you had to marry a creep who has been stalking you since you were twelve? What would your misery be compared to our life of wonder together? I kept lying to myself that it was ok even after I got the wedding invitation with the VIP slip that also invites my family to the post claiming presentation. It didn’t matter that we had talked about how horrible that would be. Still I held the dirty secret when you asked me to be your maid. Me! The person’s whose fault this is. But I can’t do it anymore. Not after seeing your hollow expression all day. This is killing you and it’s all my fault.” The wealthy omega was surprised when Dipper wrapped his arms around her from behind. She hadn’t heard nor seen her fellow omega tread over to her as she was still looking out the window; to ashamed to meet his eye. 

 

“Your right. I am terrified at the thought of marrying Bill and entering this lifestyle; of becoming someone else. I am afraid of submitting to an alpha. Afraid of the unknown. But you're wrong that this is your fault. This is my choice and mine alone.” he was crying now too, it was a good thing both of them had their faces airbrushed on. “I didn’t have to say yes. The funny thing is that I think some small part of me wanted to say yes even without the ultimatum... To be loved... To be appreciated.” He rested his chin on her shoulder and also stared out the fluffy, falling snow. “Who says I’m going to be miserable anyway? Bill adores me, thinks I’m beautiful and special. He wants to treat me nice and spoil me. Sure, he is a misogynistic, chauvinist alpha but maybe that is why I’ll I be good for him. Maybe I will even him out. Maybe not.” he shrugged his shoulders “The future is a mystery, and I do like a good mystery.”

 

“I just don’t want you to be unhappy.” She pulled herself away and wiped her tears with jewel embellished fingers, turning to face Dipper.

 

“How can I be when I know that you and Mabel will live a life together filled with so much love?”

 

The blond omega gave the bride a small smile and reached out to then wipe away his remaining tears. “You are too good Mason Pines. Don’t ever let anyone tell you omegas can't be heroes because you are mine.”

 

Dipper gave a small laugh and covered her hands with his own.  It was at moments like these when he remembered why he liked her  snobby self. “Promise you won’t tell my sister?”

 

“Only if you promise me that you’ll be ok.” 

 

“Promise.” he told the girl, though he couldn’t be sure if he was lying to her.

 

“We better get your veil on then.” She said, pulling her hands away and walking over to take the long, multi layered netting from the box. The silk tulle was soft to the touch and the sheer layers were simple except for the 14k beads edgings the many yards of fabric. Carefully she pinned it into his hair like the hairdresser had shown her. Pacifica had Dipper hold it over his shoulder as she released the train of his bustle to pull it to the floor. Happy with the arrangement she then took the veil and pulled the top most layers over his face. Lastly she fluffed the back of the veil so it laid on the floor past the train of his dress. Circling the boy she decided she was satisfied and stood to face him. “Last chance, do you want me to help you escape out the back door?”

 

The young male omega took a deep breath as he considered the truth. This was his last moment of freedom. Was he really going to go through with this? His heart pounding too quickly in his chest and the nerves on edge told him to run, run as fast as he could away from this place and the alpha that waited for him. But as his brown eyes searched the blue ones in front of him, the eyes his sister loved, the person his sister loved, he felt a sense of calm wash over him. “No.” Like a dead man walking to the gallows he accepted the consequences for his past actions. “I’m ready to submit to my fate.” Hopefully it would be good to him.

 

* * *

 

The Trembley mansion had it’s own chapel, however it was small and could not accommodate the extensive guest list. Instead, rows of gilded chairs, with cream cushions, were lined up in the large and lavish foyer of matching cream and gold. The only splash of color was a long carpeted runner that slit through the gap of chairs and up the grandiose staircase to where the groom patiently stood.

 

The orchestra struck up a tune and quelled the dissonance of prattling guests as all heads turned to watch the omega maid walk the aisle and up the stairway to wait on the arrival of the bride behind her. The blond teenager was exquisite with her light gold evening gown and red rose lips, leaving many to believe her beauty would outshine the bride to come after. Apparently they had misjudged the demure boy’s allure, or the photos had done him an injustice, for when the omega presented it was clear his perfection was unrivaled. Admiring guests were riveted by his winsomeness, shrouded as it was behind layers of concealing white tulle, as he slowly passed. His movements were small and graceful. The fitted, glittering, gown displaying his physical assets for hungry, judging, eyes.

 

Perfection. That is what the the alpha Bill Cipher thought as the boy slowly walked the red path to him. Though unlike a majority of the guests he knew how perfect the boy was when he first sented him. Nothing could smell that delicious and not be perfect. The alpha liked to think that the fates had made the omega just for him, a perfect combination of his favorite things. Mason’s beauty on this day was nothing more than illusion. The boy’s true beauty was underneath the mask of makeup, but Bill wanted to keep that for himself and also for everyone to see the boy like he saw him, so he was painted to meet superficial standards. On this day all would yearn for the omega but he would belong only to one. The blond couldn’t wait to make Pinetree his tonight. Not just on paper, but physically his; body and soul. He could be patient though, and it was such a beautiful sight to watch his omega climb the stairs to him; like a sacrifice to a god.

 

Cresting the elegant stairway the omega pivoted gracefully to face his alpha. He looked behind him slightly as his maid adjusted his train and fluttering veil, before she stepped back, out of the line of view. Bill felt his heart rate pick up when his omega's deep brown eyes peeked up at him from under the manufactured lashes and layers of netting. The boy appeared calm and collected but fear and apprehension rolled off him in scented waves causing a pang deep within the blond that he quickly pushed away. It was normal for an omega to feel trepidation when presented with the strength of their alpha; to be afraid of the bedchamber's velvet drapes that would close on their virginity. Surely it was nothing compared to the desire to be paired with one such as himself, and it was that faint smell of lust and longing on Dipper that Bill clung to. 

 

During the ceremony the omega locked onto Bill’s heterochromatic, soul eating, gaze to ground himself; to keep him from falling apart. The alpha was strong and beautiful and he wanted Dipper. He would provide for him and keep him safe and….happy? Would he though? Did Bill care enough about his wants and desires to make him happy?

 

“I do.” The alpha said loud and clear, taking the omega’s hand to slip a cold metal band onto his finger.

 

Dipper looked at the man, confused, until he heard the officiant reading the vows for him to confirm, in return, to his groom. The omega looked from the celebrant, to the guests-who looked so far below them, and then finally to Bill. He remained silent for a moment. Pacifica nudged him and he turned slightly to take the groom’s ring from her. She gave the male bride a sad smile and a pointed look reminding him he still had a chance to walk away from this. He held her hand for a few seconds before twisting forward to fully face the alpha once more. In a quiet voice he accepted what had been determined three month ago. “I do.” he said, sliding the band onto Bill’s long,thin, ring finger. Why did two little words make it hard to breath and have him feel like he was being buried alive? 

 

Like a person touched with sudden mania, the previously stoic officiant threw his arms in the air and shook them to the heavens like a minister during a sermon, swearing off the demons that hovered invisibly. “Then I know pronounce you alpha and omega. Alpha,” The Trembley heir commanded. “You must kiss your bride.” 

 

The omega half expected to be ravished as Bill hooked his claws into his hips, however he was pulled gently to the alpha and the kiss, while lingering, was sweet and chaste. He was left blushing as Bill took his hand and they faced their guests together for the first time as one, for a married omega was considered not as their own person. His thoughts, feelings and actions should be a direct reflection of his alpha’s. 

 

He was doomed.

 

* * *

 

It was nine in the evening when Dipper found himself in the limo back to Bill’s penthouse. He laughed at a joke the alpha made and he fell into the broad chest like he was drunk. And drunk he was, but not on liquor (Bill only let him have one drink to calm his nerves. He told him no more because the alcohol was a blood thinner and it could complicate the claiming. However, Dipper was sure it was because Bill wanted him to be sober for the mating; to be fully aware and in the moment). No, he was inebriated with tiredness, lost nerves, but mostly with giddiness. After the relentless onslaught of photos they were finally able to enjoy the reception that had been in full swing without them.

 

The omega wasn’t usually one for parties but he had to admit it was a lot of fun. Hanging out with his family and friends, (really Mabel’s friends as he invited them in lieu of not having many of his own), dancing, and the many small touches and kisses from Bill released the tension that built up during the day. Getting lost in the evening he had been able to forget that he now belonged to someone and that later the same night he would be mated and claimed. The reception had felt magical and for the moment Dipper wanted to remain in the fairytale. It was not yet midnight, the witching hour, when dreams fell apart to display the harsh cold reality of those fairytale character’s lives. He had time.

 

Bill wrapped his arms around his newly acquired spouse as the boy snuggled into him and they reminisced for some time about the reception. “Imagine the surprise the Austrian Von Fundshauser family will have when they find out their omega son Marius has confessed his love to an uncultured American alpha after just one night.”

 

“I think Grenda and the Baron will make a fine couple.” his voice pitched highly when Bill sucked on his ear, pulling the earing between his teeth. “Their offspring will be the strongest of alpha’s with the most beautiful flowing hair.” Dipper’s laugh practically came out a wheeze. “Oh, this dress! I swear. I can’t wait to get out of it.”

 

“Mmmm” Bill hummed nipping Dipper’s neck, under his earlobes, hung heavy with jewels.  “And I can’t wait to take it off of you..” His hands roamed the omega’s body with enough firmness for the claws to pop some of the beading off.

 

“You're ruining my dress.” Dipper complained, his lubrication glands waking up the more the alpha touched him and kissed his skin.

 

“And what do you care? You hated the dress.” He started palming his small husband’s crotch.

 

“I do, but I was planning on selling it to feed a small third world country.” Dipper whined under Bill’s administration, unable to even laugh at his own joke. “Stop, you’re making me hard and this dress is too restricting. It has nowhere to go.”

 

“Good thing we are home then.” the blond noted as the limo pulled up to the complex. Bill waited for Soos to open the door before scooping up his omega into his arms and maneuvering out of the car with his precious bundle.

 

“Bill.” Dipper shrieked, afraid of being dropped until Bill was standing firmly on his two feet amid a few inches of snow. Not having his cloak the omega clung to his husband for warmth.

 

Inside the apartment complex the alpha walked freely into the penthouse elevator. “Eightball, Xanthar.” Bill nodded. Instead of having it locked he had his friends/employees as bouncers to check the VIP guest lists before letting anyone up. Once the guests had all arrived the two alphas would join the party. It wouldn’t be too much longer as most invitees had come before them. They had stayed after the reception was over for Trembley to give the newlyweds a tour of the secret passages at Dipper’s request. The man was surely off kilter but the omega was highly entertained by the stories he wove during the tour and could see why Mabel had befriended the strange man during the reception.

 

Once more anxiety started to tear at Dipper with sharp teeth, like the monster it was, as they entered the home. Even in the foyer people were milling about and the hallway surrounding the master bedroom was lined with gilded chairs. Some of the seats were already filled, including the one straight across from the bedroom door way, taken by none other than Willamina Cipher. That’s right! How could he have forgotten. The pack of close family and friends had been invited to listen to the mating. Embarrassed, the teen bride buried his face in crook between his alpha’s neck and shoulder. 

 

Bill cleared his throat before he spoke. “I’ll be taking my bride to our bed for the first time now. For those of you who wish to listen there are plenty of chairs. For those who don’t the salon, bar, and pool are all open for use as the invitation informed.” he looked over at Pyronica. “If you would let the guests in other rooms know it would be appreciated. Also the entertainers (a violinist, pianist and singer) can start their first set.”

 

There were a couple cat calls (including one from Dipper’s rowdy twin) as the alpha took his bride into the master bedroom, but they muffled as soon as Bill closed the door with push from his foot. 

 

Dipper was placed gently on his feet by the alpha. His brown eyes looked up at the golden man as his jaw was cradled between dark hands; thumbs gently stroking his cheeks. “I almost feel like I’m dreaming” Bill told him. “I have been longing for this moment for 3 years. Since meeting you, every omega I have laid with was with you on my mind, and now finally I will replace those meaningless bodies with the boy who has been swimming in the pools of my deepest desires.”

 

“You're  **_my_ ** alpha now, I don’t want to know about the others that have shared your bed.” the omega hit his husband’s chest with his delicate fists. “When I am underneath you I don’t want to think about the omegas that have laid in a spot that now belongs to me.” Dipper said quietly, unnerved that Bill would up other omegas on their wedding night. 

 

Bill laughed, easily encircling the wrists that rested against his breast and pulled Dipper flush against him. “Don’t worry my Pinetree you are the first omega to cross the threshhold into my home. You are the only one sleep next to me in my bed, wrapped in my embrace. I have never brought my trysts here. That honor belongs only to you.”

 

For some reason, even though Bill had slept with many people, it made Dipper feel better that he was special enough to be the first and only person allowed in the alpha’s private space. With no further words he tilted his body up as Bill leaned down to claim his lips. The first of many things to be claimed tonight. The kiss was sweet like candy and Dipper licked the liquid sugar taste from his lips when the alpha moved on to nuzzle his neck. 

 

Dipper tilted his head and felt his breath hitch when Bill’s hands found their way down his sides, rubbing circles in his hips for a moment, before sliding to his back and roaming up either side of his spine with splayed fingers. Taking the zipper that enclosed the dress, Bill slowly pulled it down. Opening the dress was like slowly opening the lid on the omega’s boxed up feelings. Breathing carefully his chest began to heave with longer inhales and shaky exhales. His body heated as he felt the larger man’s arousal grow as it pressed against him.  With the closure undone the alpha collected the delicate sleeves in his curled fingers to peel the dress from the alpha’s exquisite form. With the gown halfway down Bill had to slink to his knees to finish unwrapping his present. With the white heaps of fabric pooled around Dipper’s ankles the alpha took a moment to admire the exposed body covered only in pristine undergarments. 

 

“So beautiful” Said Bill from the floor as Dipper held onto his shoulders to balance himself as he stepped out the dress. Curling forward the alpha bit at his omega’s stocking clad calf. He could just about taste his skin through the thin nylon, the veiled flavors teasing him, taunting him. It drove Bill wild and he dove in for more with a growl in his throat. One dark hand meandered the length of the leg, not being mouthed with ascending bites, while the other kneaded Dipper’s plush lower cheeks. 

 

The omega was already trembling in his gold heels when Bill’s mouth found his pubic area. He whimpered quietly and dug his fingers into the blond’s hair to steady himself. Dipper could just barely feel the wet tongue, through his lacy panties, as it pressed against his sensitive erection. Being able to hear muffled voices from outside their door, he tried to suppress a moan when Bill pushed his face further into his crotch and squeezed his butt. 

 

Sensing the omegas hesitation, the groom pulled back just slightly with a regretful whine from Dipper. “Forget about the people outside.” Bill told his bride as he practically spoke into his crotch.  “They can hear the music from the salon better than they can hear us.”

 

“I’m sorry.” the omega apologized, the tremor of his voice matching that of his nervous body. “It’s intimidating enough doing this alone with you let alone with a dozen or so people listening in.” Bill’s hair felt soft in his grasp and he played with it as he tried to calm down. Tears, yet to fall, were gathering in his glassy eyes.

 

Bill kissed Dipper’s erection that was just about ready to pop out of his panties if it got any heavier. “This is about us, not them. Focus on me, on what I’m doing to you. Allow yourself to get lost in me and you will forget all about them when we conjoin”

 

Dipper nodded “I’ll try.” His hands were empty for a moment when Bill stood, only to be once again claimed  by the alpha who pulled him towards the bed. 

 

Sitting on the mattress the groom left his bride standing between the part of his legs. “Turn around.” Bill instructed. Once dipper did as he was told the alpha started working on the bindings that held the corset together. Pulling the thick ribbons through the eyelets, Bill kissed each bony vertebrae  as they were exposed from the loosening girdle panels. Finally the laces were free and the metal ribbed, satin,  undergarment fell to the floor. 

 

Feeling especially vulnerable Dipper crossed his arms over his chest as if it could protect him from the wolf waiting just behind him. The grip tugging on his hips wordlessly commanded he turn to face the predator, and so he did.

 

“Don’t hide yourself from me.” Bill said, letting his touch drift lightly over the smooth alabaster skin of his omega’s stomach and the hard ridges of a frail, prominent,  ribcage. Reluctantly Dipper dropped his arms to his side, but the action was rewarded with the alpha’s thumbs rolling over his pink nipples; his hands gripping his upper ribs. “You’re perfect.” He kissed the navel in front of him, earning a shiver from the boy in his grasp as his teeth scraped the sensitive flesh. “So soft.” he kissed a little higher, and then, with warning, easily tossed the boy on the bed and climbed atop him.

 

The omega let out a surprised high pitched sound at being displaced so suddenly but it was cut off by Bill’s hungry mouth on his own. It took him a moment to respond, but wrapping his arms around the other’s broad shoulders and opening his mouth, he easily reciprocated. Bill’s kisses were the best and he was disappointed when Bill pulled away to sit at the edge of the bed. “Bill?” Dipper whined, scooting up the headboard to sit up.

 

“Hmm” Bill  hummed as he took off his own shoes and socks. “I’ll be back on you in  a minute sweet heart, can’t have sex with my clothes on.”

 

“Oh. R-right.” Dipper stammered out with a blush, looking away from the alpha as he stood to take off his tux jacket.  His gaze rested on white bed linens that he suddenly found to play with. White? “Wasn’t your bed set black before?” Bill probably had a million sets, but Dipper was nervous and felt like he needed something to talk about while the alpha undressed.

 

“Yes, but It’s customary to have white bed sheets on the wedding night and to keep the blood stained bits as a momento.” Bill answered evenly as he rid himself of his neck tie. “Mason,” He cooed “Watch me undress.” He waited to continue stripping until the large brown eyes were on him. “You should always look at your alpha when he presents himself to you.”

 

Doing as he was told, Dipper watched the expanse of gold skin grow with each button undone. He wanted to look away as Bill’s pectoral muscles expanded to pull his shirt from his shoulders to let it flutter to the floor. It wasn’t that he didn’t like watching the subtle movements of working muscle under tan flesh because he did, but it reminded him of how strong Bill was. As a virgin he was scared of that strength. Scared of how it  would consume his body and soul as it overpowered him and made him belong to the alpha. His lip trembled as the blond worked on undoing the zipper to his pants. Silent tears started to fall when Bill dropped his fitted pants and underwear in one go; his dark cock bounding free and large at full attention. Every part of the alpha’s naked body screamed dominance and it left the omega quaking as Bill made his way to him.

 

He leaned into Bill’s touch when one of the dark hands cradled his jaw. Carefully Bill removed the jewelry from Dipper’s ears, neck, and wrist to place them on the nightstand, with the sound of metal clinking against finished wood. Dipper shimmied off the headboard and flat onto the bed as Bill settled himself atop of him in a straddle “I’m scared.” the teen whispered out as the blonde kissed his cheeks; his tongue peeking out to lap up the tears.

 

“Shhh, I already told you I’m going to take care of you.” Slowly Bill kissed his way once more down Dipper’s torso, his hands teasing the boy’s nipples into hard peaks before moving on to detach the stockings from the garter clips. Sitting up,  he removed the panties and garter slip; sliding them both down past the stockings and gold shoes. Leaving the nylons in place Bill scooted further down. He rubbed Dipper’s thighs as he admired the naked body of his fresh spouse. The omega’s pale erection was flushed pink just like his cheeks and it looked sinful resting hard against his creamy belly. “I’m going to make you feel good.” He told the teenager before leaning down to lick a hot, wet stripe up Dipper’s swollen member.

 

Dipper’s body shuddered and he couldn’t help but call his husband’s name with a high pitched keen. “Bi-ill.” quickly his hands flew up to cover his mouth. He didn’t want anyone hearing him make these noises. But as Bill’s tongue circled the ridge of his head and then flicked over his slit he found it hard to muffle his sounds of pleasure. It was even worse once his head was submerged in the wet, hot, cavern of the alpha’s mouth. The damn wolf even had the audacity to hum happily around his dick as he sucked him from head to root with harsh, hungry motions, causing pleasant vibrations to course through his body. Still he was mostly able to quiet his sounds of delight by biting his own lip. It seemed however that Bill was determined to make him cry out uncontrollably. The omega’s body jerked when an unexpected finger dove into his slick hole and went right to the prostate it had found last week. It felt good. So, so good. Rocking his body slightly he matched Bill’s movements and met him halfway. He whined and keened quietly as his husband continued to suck him and added more fingers; flexing and pumping inside him. His belly had never felt so warm and tingly before. Not sure what to do with his hands he fisted the sheets and arched his back off the bed as the heat boiled over and out of him. With a very loud moan he came into Bill’s mouth. The orgasm was too great that the teen forgot about trying to be quiet. 

 

The alpha would have loved to drink all of Dipper down as his cum was a stronger flavor of his lubricant, but he was aroused to the point that it was almost painful and the smell of orgasm on his bride was so intense it was calling for him to ravage the boy. Dipper was still shaking and staring blankly in rapture as Bill hovered over him. Supporting himself on one arm he reached between them and lined the tip of his engorged penis up to the profusely wet reproductive hole. With a good shove of his hips and the help from the slippery lubricant his head popped right in. “Fuck.” Bill moaned, drawing the word out. The omega was so tight and hot around him. He so badly wanted to push further in but Dipper’s pained whimper made him pause.

 

“It hurts.” Dipper hissed, his knuckles turning white as he fisted the bed cover. He pushed his bottom down into the mattress and wiggled his hips to get away from the painful intrusion but his muscles involuntarily clenched around the organ, keeping it in place.

 

“I know. I’m sorry sweet heart.” the alpha pet his omega’s brown curls as he calmed his own ragged breathing and reminded himself to take it slow. “Let go of the bed sheets and embrace me instead. Give me some of your pain. You have permission to scratch, gouge, tear and pull at my skin; whatever you have to do get past this. Once I’m fully settled in it will start to feel better.”

 

Dipper nodded his head and slowly wrapped his arms around his mate. Bill gave him a few more seconds before he gave another gentle rock of hips, pushing himself in further. He swallowed his omega’s cry with a kiss as the brunette gripped his back; the fingers pushing crescent imprints into the flesh. Three more rounds of this and the alpha was completely buried within his bride. “You're doing wonderfully.” Bill praised, his voice husky with restrained pleasure. He hadn’t even started yet and Dipper was already the best to have taken him in. The alpha had always worn a condom and this was the first time he had ever entered another completely bare. Sure he always got off but the protection had always dulled the feeling. Being able to connect with another like this, in the most sensual of ways, was incredible.

 

Bill caressed Dipper’s available skin as he waited for the omega to adjust and peppered his neck with kisses.  The administrations helped to sooth the trembling boy. Feeling relaxed enough he urged his alpha to continue. “I’m r-ready.”

 

Slowly Bill drew his hips back, until his entire length minus the tip was out, and then just as carefully slid back in. he let out a sultry moan that had Dipper blushing. It no longer hurt yet it didn’t exactly feel good. Still his glands kept him slick. He was an omega and couldn’t help his body's reactions to the scent of Bill’s heady lust. Regardless of what logic said, his hormones told him he wanted to be owned by the alpha rocking in and out of him. The gentle pace was kept for some time before Dipper timidly began to move his hips to meet the alpha’s thrusts. 

 

Bill translated the teen’s movements as a wordless request to pick up the pace. Undulating his hips in a new rhythm caused his cock to brush pleasantly against Dipper’s prostate. Letting out a sound of surprise and pleasure the omega also quickened his pace in hopes of his sweet spot being touched again. Being a quick learner Dipper soon realized the faster and harder their hips met, the greater the pressure to his sensitive bundle of nerves. 

 

The alpha and omega completely gave themselves over to their primal urges. Wrapping his high heeled feet around the alpha’s waist and running his hands through golden hair, Dipper forgot all about the people outside and moaned out Bill’s name shamelessly. “Harder alpha, f-faster” he begged in breathless whines.

 

With a growl of pleasure the alpha complied, pumping into his husband with enough force to leave the omega sore tomorrow. The raw feeling of pending ecstasy, and  sounds and smells of sex had Dipper’s pulling away from a heated lip lock to tilt his chin up and away from Bill. He was baring his throat without even having been aware of doing it. The alpha licked his lips at the sight and waited for the omega to peak before claiming what was his. “I’m sorry” Bill choked out, reaching his own orgasm, and plunging his teeth into the alabaster neck.

 

Dipper didn’t even have time to process Bill’s two little words when blinding rapture became searing hot pain, his cry of pleasure turning into a broken scream. He didn’t try to push Bill away or try to escape. The claiming was a sacred right that Dipper had accepted so instead he sobbed pitifully and tried to relax his body until the alpha was done. Not an easy accomplishment when Bill gnashed his teeth, widening the puncture holes.

 

Bill had expected the claiming to be incredible, every alpha before him reveled in it as the single best moment of their life, but one can never really understand it until they experience it first hand. It should have grossed Bill out the moment blood filled his mouth, but it only took a moment for his DNA to realize he had staked a claim and set to work. Dipper’s life was wet, hot, and sweet on his tongue. As he swallowed down the liquid his omega became part of him in a way that not even sex could achieve. For an omega it took a few days to adjust to the bonding but for the alpha it was painless and instantaneous. Dipper flooded his every sense in a wave of euphoria like no drug could. Suddenly the omega’s scent was stronger in his nose, the sound of his heart beat louder in his ears, the feel of his soft skin even more tantalizing under his touch, His emotions….Fear and pain...he felt them tenfold. 

 

Feeling like a monster, and with blood dripping down his chin, Bill pulled his half hard cock from Dipper’s warm hole and grabbed the towel he had ready on the nightstand. Settling quickly next to his omega he helped him sit up and pressed the white cloth firmly against the boy’s gushing neck. They were both quiet, aside from Dipper’s subsiding sobs, while they waited for the bleeding to stop. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Bill was the first to speak. “Are you holding up ok?”

 

The omega nodded and then winced at the pain it caused in his neck. “Yeah. the pain is starting to recede. You don’t have to be sorry, this is just the way it is. Alpas claim and omegas get claimed, countless others have done it before us and survived.” Dipper laughed humorlessly  “It sure isn’t as romantic and amazing as the fairy tales and movies make it out to be.”

 

“They must have been written by alphas.” Bill peeled the towel back but pressed it tightly back in place when he saw the wounds were still weeping. “Because amazing and romantic is how it felt for me. I’m sorry it’s not the same way for you.” He could feel Dipper’s feelings shift as his omega leaned into him. His curiosity was peaked. 

 

“Can you explain it to me?” Dipper asked with a small sniffle. “Did you see stars and rainbows, go on an acid trip, or something like that?” 

 

“I went to heaven and back.” Bill laughed. “I dunno how to put it into words. I just feel so connected to you. Like you are part of me now. It feels weird, in a good way, like we are two parts of the same being.”

 

“Interesting.” Dipper said. “Well after my body accepts you in a day or two I guess I will understand it better. Right now you just sound like a sappy love sick fool to me.”

 

“Maybe I am.” Bill surmised as he once more looked at the punctures. Satisfied with the stanch he moved to collect some items.

 

“Don’t say such things.” Dipper said shifting gingerly to remove the shoes and thigh high stockings he still wore. “It’s not fair to play with my emotions like that.” 

 

The omega wasn’t sure he was going to get a reply from the alpha as he was silent and then disappeared into the ensuite bathroom. The sound of running water wafted softly in the background. Dipper released a shuddering sigh and ran a hand through his messy sex tasseled hair. At least the mating and claiming were over. The sex had been better than he thought the first time would be but the claiming was as painful as he had imagined it . He covered his naked lap with a corner of the bedsheet  before Bill returned to his side.

 

“I didn’t mean to toy with your emotions.” The alpha gently cleaned the wounds with a wet washcloth and mild soap. “I promise that the next time I speak of love it will only be if it’s true.” Bill made sure the site was dry before dabbing antibiotic ointment onto the ragged flesh. “But you are special to me, please don’t doubt that.”

 

“But it’s not love.” Dipper said sadly. Why did he want the man to love him so much when he wasn’t even sure if he could reciprocate that level of feeling?

 

“No. It’s not.” Bill returned softly, feeling his omega’s sorrow. He leaned and kissed the crown of Dipper’s head. This was certainly not how he expected to feel on his wedding night.

 

* * *

 

The hallway outside their bedroom had mostly emptied out once Dipper’s pained howl had signified that the claiming had been completed. Having redressed, it was time for the omega to be presented; for others to inspect him. The torn flesh of his throat a testament that he belonged to his alpha in body and not just ceremony. 

 

Dipper’s bare feet were cold on uncarpeted floor and he rubbed the goose flesh of his naked arms. Already uncomfortable in his short sleeved, off the shoulder, ruffled, white nightgown he was less than pleased to find Willimena was one of the few stragglers left in the hallway. Of course she would want to be the first to scrutinize the bite. The omega could just imagine his sire-in-law telling Bill to claim him again if it wasn’t up to her standards. 

 

Meeting his in-laws half way, Willamina reached out to touch his chin, no doubt to turn his head for a better view. Dipper was surprised when a low growl emanated from deep within Bill’s throat, in challenge,  when his Sire’s fingertips brushed against Dipper’s skin.

 

“Careful with Dipper, he is sore and in a fragile state.” Bill had really wanted to tell her not to touch his husband. She could see the omega’s wounds well enough without laying a finger on him. He wore a headband made of flowers to push his, almost, shoulder length curls away from his face and neck. The claiming site was in clear view.

 

The older alpha’s golden eyes darted over to her son with a growl of her own. It had been some years since her offspring had even remotely challenged her. She could feel her mate’s distress before the curvey omega placed a hand on her arm, reminding her it was natural for Bill to protect his mate, even against his pack. “I’ll be gentle then.” She would let Bill’s transgressions go at least when it pertained to the small brunette. He was correct after all, Mason Pines was a frail little thing. Not at all like her buxom Tabitha. She applied a light pressure to Dipper’s chin, suggesting he tilt his head for her to view.

 

Complying the omega did as he was told. The movement was uncomfortable but not unbearable when done at his own pace. “A solid bite, deep, with a fair amount of tearing. This is acceptable. You have done well William.”

 

Bill fought from rolling his eyes “So glad you’re happy that I savagely tore into my omega and ripped him apart with a brutality that was rather excessive for a claiming.”

 

“We’ve talked about this already William.” The greying, raven haired, alpha said condescendingly as if she were talking to a child. “A claiming mark speaks of the alpha who protects the omega. If an alpha is willing to leave such a wound on their mate then they are willing to do much worse to a challenger.  Another alpha would think twice amount harming or taking your omega in anyway.” She dropped her hand from Dipper’s face. “I don’t understand the fuss. I am sure Mason will be thrilled for the scar that will form and the protection that it offers. Won’t you?” 

 

“Uh….” Dipper wasn’t really sure what to say. Not having looked in a mirror yet he hadn’t realized the claiming bite was worse than most. The only thing he was sure of was that it had hurt. Chancing a look at his mother in law he realized her scar was more ragged and pronounced than what he had usually seen. Clearly it had been the older Cipher that had suggested the unusually vicious mauling to Bill. It was obvious his alpha felt remorse for his actions but Dipper couldn’t help but feel annoyed that he would listen to this woman when it came to their life. Raised by another, the omega felt that perhaps Bill could have been someone he would have willingly chose for himself but Willamina had a way of poisoning the good in him. He could only hope her influence didn’t continue to spread to their relationship, turning it septic. 

 

“Let’s not focus on the severity of the claiming.” Tabitha cut in, taking Dipper’s hands in hers and pulling in his attention. “But rather celebrate what the claiming means. You and Bill now share a connection closer to that than you have with anyone else. Two separate people, with a shared soul, who carry a piece of the other with you at all times. You will feel each other’s pain, sorrow, happiness, and love. There is no bond more sacred than this, and eventually that bond will expand your family, and in a way already has. Mason...Dipper, welcome to the Cipher family.” Leaning in she kissed either of her new son’s cheeks. “I am so happy for you both.”

 

“T-thanks.” Dipper said genuinely. At least his mother in law balanced out his ability to handle Bill’s parents. She was sweet, sincere and the antidote to Willimina’s toxin. 

 

“Well said mom.” Bill cleared his throat and drew his mate closer to his side. “How about we move into the salon? Dipper is on borrowed time before the fever sets in and I am sure the other guests would like to take witness to his claiming mark.”

 

In the next hour Dipper learned what it felt like to be a rare creature at a zoo. Other alphas, both strangers and kin alike, assessed him like a trophy; complementing Bill on such a display of dominance.  The omegas either reminisced about their own past claiming or preened jealously as they awaited their turn to be taken. The betas were a bit trickier, often looking at him with sympathy or barely concealed horror when they saw his ravaged throat. 

 

“Good lord!” Said Hector, sitting next to his wife Pyronica, being the first to spot the newlyweds when they made their way to the group at the bar, consisting of Bill’s best friends and work colleagues, including Arthur and the older Pines twins.

 

“Jeez kid it looks like you got attacked by a chupacabra.” Stan sputtered out from his behind his beer after swiveling around in his seat at Hector’s remark. “Didya have to be so rough Cipher? 

 

Xanthar shook his head “I once saw a guy who got in a fight with a pitbull that took less damage than that.” He said in his quiet but deep and rumbling voice, gesturing to Dipper’s neck.

 

Arthur looked from his son to Bill in alarm while Ford turned, with a sneer, back to his cup; ignoring the group. Dipper didn’t know if the slight was meant for him or his alpha, however he felt a strange urge to defend his husband.

 

“It’s not his fault, I tried to pull away during the claiming.” the omega said, before Bill had a chance to answer for himself, and sinking further into the alpha’s side.

 

Bill gave Dipper an odd look as Pyronica jumped in to help. “Yeah, cut the man a break. There isn’t exactly a ‘how to claim your omega 101’ instruction manual. Some alphas just get carried away in the heat of the moment.”

 

Teeth gave Dipper an appreciative glance over, taking more note of the fact that his nightgown stopped at his fingertips, showing off those lovely legs, than the bite on his neck. “Each claiming is unique and some are bound to be messier than others. But I think we can all agree that it looks damn good on Bill’s omega.” He gave Dipper a wink and then clinked glasses with his best friend Eightball (Eddy) before throwing back shots. 

 

Most of the group laughed at Teeth’s antics and they were easily pulled back into “celebrating” Bill and Dipper’s marriage with more drinks. Of course they tried to get the groom to join in but the alpha told them they would have to wait until he put Dipper to bed. 

 

Before they moved on Arthur was sure to discuss his son’s state. “Are you ok Dipper.” He asked, wanting to take him back home; a place he no longer lived at.

 

“Dad I’m fine.” Dipper replied, gripping onto Bill. He was starting to feel a little woozy. 

 

“Don’t worry Arthur.” Bill said “I will take good care of your son.”

 

Arthur grimaced. It was Bill’s fault Dipper was in his current state. “Are you sure he shouldn’t see a physician? The punctures look rather deep.” It was true that the omega’s wounds were ragged and even though the worst of the bleeding was over they still dripped now and then.

 

“Dad!” Dipper gave his father a warning look.

 

“Sorry.” the beta said apologetically to both of them. He promised himself he would let go too. “I’m a parent. I worry. It’s what we do, even when our children grow up or don’t belong to us anymore. I  just...this isn’t easy for me.”

 

“I know.” It wasn’t easy for Dipper either. “But everything is going to be fine.” Bill let Dipper go to hug his father before taking him back into his arms. “I’m going to go find Mom and Mabel now. I haven’t seen them yet and the venom is starting to set in.”

 

Dipper and Bill made their way to the pool room. It was the last place, set up for guests, that they hadn’t visited yet and most likely where Mabel and Helena were. Aside from support structures, and where the room met with the rest of the apartment, the natatorium was surrounded by glass walls and ceilings.  Controllable lighting was embedded into the steel framing of the glass and was set to change colors every few seconds offering a laid back and fun ambience.  Anyone of age, and some that were not, had an alcoholic beverage in hand. 

 

A few older guests, including Shermie, eased their aching joints in the hot tub while many of the younger ones had converged in the pool. Currently Pacifica sat atop Mabel’s shoulders in a game of chicken fight against Marius and Grenda. Pacifica should have been a sure win as she was stronger than the austrian nobel but grenda’s large meat paws kept the boy’s thighs firmly in place. 

 

Helena was in the middle of a conversation with the Northwests and wore the fakest smile Dipper had ever seen. Meeting her son’s eyes she made her excuses to leave.  Luckily,  her companions did not follow. They had already viewed Cipher’s claim and had their small allotment for the alpha’s time. “Dipper.” She called out loudly, making her way to her child.

 

Mabel, Marius, and Grenda all looked over at the sound of Dipper’s name, they had yet to see the omega post claiming. Pacifica took the moment of distraction to dislodge the royal from his throne atop the alpha’s broad shoulders. “I win.” the blond said excitedly, throwing up her fists in celebration. Bad move. Mabel tipped her omega off her back by hoisting her legs in the air. Pacifica didn’t even have time to shriek before she hit the water and went under for a quick moment.

 

Dipper and Helena laughed at the scene while Bill just looked on in bewildered amusement as the four teens made their way out of the pool and over to them-Pacifica complaining to Mabel about being tossed off her shoulders so rudely. The alpha considered his teenaged years fun, but was never allowed to be silly like these kids were. Then again Marius was not really allowed to act so base but was taking advantage of his limited escort in the absence of his family.

 

“That bite..” Helena started, feeling a bit of anger flare up at the sight of her son’s claiming wounds. However she kept her emotions in check as she reminded herself that this is what her son chose; what he wanted. “It’s uh...how do you feel about it.” she asked Dipper instead, folding her arms over her chest.

 

“I would be happy to wear such a mark.” Marius interjected batting his eyelashes up at Grenda. 

 

“You would?” Both Pacifica and Grenda said in unison. Pacifica because she could not imagine anyone would want to be subjected to the pain that would be involved and Grenda because she thought the foreign omega wanted to be claimed by Bill.

 

“Yes.” Marius nodded his head. “It would show how strong my alpha was. Grendabear, I would be honored if you gave me such a mark one day.”

 

“Awe. My Maripuss is so sweet.” Said the large alpha girl in her signature gravelly and booming voice. leaning down they bumped noses in an eskimo kiss.

 

_ They have pet names for each other after one day?  _ “Uh…” Dipper turned his attention back to his mother. “I haven’t actually taken a good look yet, but It doesn’t really matter to me what it looks like,  rather what it signifies.” He was talking out his ass and didn’t help that he was getting dizzy and his vision was going in and out of focus.

 

“I can tell you what it looks like.” Mabel said “A zombie attack.” Taking her arms from Pacifica’s form she held them out in front of her with her best walking dead impression. 

 

The beta shook her head at her alpha daughter who found herself so amusing. “Well, as long as you're happy then that is all that matters.” Helena shrugged her shoulders, a family habit they all shared. “It looks painful though.”

 

“It is.” Dipper said honestly, feeling like he was swaying on his feet. Everything went fuzzy. He was sure he heard Pacifica gasp and Mabel calling his name. Strong arms caught him before he collapsed and he snuggled into the warmth that was Bill.

 

“Don’t Worry.” Bill said shifting the small omega into the cradle of his arms. “It’s just the fever setting in. I have medication for him that will help with the discomfort. Once his body adjusts to mine I will be able to help speed his recovery and ease the pain of the claiming wounds. Now if you'll excuse us I am going to get Dipper to bed.

 

Pacifica waited for the newlyweds to be out of view before speaking. “I swear Mabel if you bite me like that I swear I will divorce you the next day.”

 

* * *

 

Dipper was so uncomfortable he barely registered being laid in their bed with fresh linens and drinking down the pills that Bill gave him.  He was cold and shivering uncontrollably even though his skin felt hot and sweaty. The soft, cool,  comfortable felt like heaven on his heated skin as he was tucked under the covers. Luckily the pain medication was also a sedative and he found himself drifting to sleep easily. The last thing he remembered before giving into slumber was a hand in his curls and soft, warm, lips pressing a kiss against his constellation; music and conversations barely audible from the other rooms.

  
“Sleep well Dipper.” Bill whispered against the other’s forehead before getting up and turning out the light. Leaving to join the rest of the party, he paused in the doorway to look at the sleeping beauty.  “My Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it read ok. I write for fun and stress relief but lately real life has got me so anxious I can't even concentrate when I want to write. It sucks. I'm motivated and everything but I can't get my brain into imagination mode. I'm afraid this chapter ended up kind of all over the place because of it. I left things out and then added things that weren't intended, but I really wanted to get this chapter out so I salvaged it as best I could and posted it.
> 
> Hopefully the main stresses resolve or I figure out how to adjust so that the next chapter will be better.
> 
> Anyway don't forget comments and kudos make me happy and keep me motivated.


	13. Torn In Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha venom sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to get this out. Real life has been real stressful. Things are on the up and up so hopefully I will be able to concentrate enough to write some better shit now. That said I don't love this chapter. It's kind of boring but loaded with lots of foreshadowing. Regardless I hope everyone enjoys it and a big shout out to those who are still with me.
> 
> Warnings: I don't think any are really needed.

 

The room was hot , sticky, stuffy and uncomfortable. At least that is how it felt to Dipper upon waking. The damp curls that stuck to his forehead and the nape of his neck made him feel gross, dirty, and in need of a shower. However, the medication had worn off and he didn't feel well enough to stand for the time required to complete the task. With the pain throbbing in in his neck and lower back, not to mention the almost flu like symptoms, he was tempted to stay in bed all day. His full bladder had other plans though and prompted him to sneak out from under the alpha's heavy arm, who was snoring softly in his ear. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of alcohol and minty toothpaste that still lingered on the other's breath from the night before. it was a dissonant combination that left his stomach churning. Then again most scents would probably bother his delicate constitution at this moment, he thought, while making his way to the bathroom; the room spinning as he swayed and stumbled on his feet.    
  
Dipper accidentally walked into the bathing room when he remembered it did not house a toilet. "What kind of dumb home has a separate bath and toilet right next to each other." grumbling to himself the omega opened the next door that he originally thought was another closet. Being too dizzy to urinate standing up he tucked his male parts between his bruised thighs and plopped himself on the gold-yes gold-toilet, giving new meaning to the word porcelain throne. He already knew Bill's rationale for the separation was for supposed hygienic reasons, being that it is gross to remove waste in the same room you bathed, but the brunette currently found it highly annoying.  It probably had to do with the fact that he was just irritated with his alpha in general.    
  
Here he was washing his hands (barely able to stand), awake, sore, and sick while the person who did this to him was in bed and sleeping like a newborn pup. Watching his ghastly reflection in the mirror, he lamented the loss of his parent’s home. When he was ill, either his parents or Mabel was always there to pamper and take care of him. This responsibility now fell on Bill and the omega couldn't help but feel bitter resentment as he sneaked past the alpha on his way out of the room. Not sneaking, he reminded himself, he lived here and was free to roam the penthouse as he saw fit. Still, he was sure the alpha would set plenty of rules to make his new home feel like anything but. slipping into the hallway and closing the door behind him quietly he tried to ignore the needling pain tattooing his heart with homesickness.

  
The teen's pink nostrils flared, capturing the scent of fresh baked goodies and sweet sugar from the air. Following the mouthwatering aroma he walked to the kitchen, using the wall for support. He had thought Susan didn't work weekends but perhaps Bill requested her services for an extra day-wanting a fresh breakfast for his omega to help recover from the claiming. Pushing the swing door open Dipper smiled to himself, thinking that maybe his alpha was sweet after all, only to be surprised to find Tabitha, not Susan at all, pulling something from the oven. Looking up she was just as startled to see her omega-in law-as he was to see her.   
  
"Dipper, honey, what are you doing up?" the middle aged woman placed the pan of warm scones on the counter and took off her oven mitt to meet the frail teen holding himself up on the door frame. "You should be in bed. I was almost done making breakfast for you and I was going to bring it to you with your medicine."   
  
"Oh. Well, it was too hot in there and Bill’s snoring sounded like a chainsaw." Ok, it really didn't but he found he liked complaining about the alpha who didn't bother waking up to care for him. "it could raise the dead." He fibbed, leaning into the robust woman's side as she helped him to the nook table that was nestled against the back of kitchen island. The bench he settled into was more of a settee; it was plush and comfortable and nothing like the hard chairs set around his parents eat-in dining table.   
  
"You poor thing." Tabitha clicked her tongue. "but don't you worry, I will be here all day to help you adjust to the venom." She told Dipper, placing things on the table for him: a glass of apple juice, a cup of tea, a tray overflowing with a variety fruit, jams, clotted cream, a basket of steaming scones, and a small saucer with two pills on it.   
  
Dipper felt his stomach growl and he found he was hungry even through his sickness. He had barely eaten at his own wedding reception and the food in front of him was calling his name. "You did all of this for me?" he wiped his mouth of imaginary drool with the back of his hand.    
  
"It was hardly anything and of course I did it for you. Who better to help you through your change than someone who went through it themselves? I am sure you would have liked to have your mother here but she allowed me the honor at my request. I asked both out of tradition and because an omega's body experiences a more severe process than that of a claimed beta. Helena agreed being that I had a better understanding to assist you. I hope that's ok?"   
  
"Honestly I didn't know I would have anyone to help besides Bill. Thank you, I appreciate it." the boy smiled warmly at the blond woman as she took a seat next to him with her own cup of tea.   
  
"You're welcome. Please, go ahead and eat now," she said handing him a plate. "you need something in your belly before you take your medication. None of it is too heavy and will give you some sustenance to feel a little better. The herbal tea I gave you is infused with ginger and will help with the nausea as well."   
  
The brunette took a bite of the still warm scone and hummed at the mild flavor. It was light and airy, with just a hint of sweetness, and melted in his mouth. It wasn't overly rich but tasted good and was perfect for his sour stomach. "You made this yourself, from scratch?" he asked in between a mouthful and sip of tea.

 

“Mmmhmm” the woman hummed in acknowledgement, swallowing her drink before speaking “You seem surprised.” 

 

“I guess I am.” He took another bite of the bread like cake and without much thought talked around the food in his mouth. “Bill has Susan. I assumed that because of your social status you wouldn’t really do things like bake or cook; that it was somehow beneath your station or something...” Dipper piled some fruit on his plate, not really sure what to make of the new information.

 

Tabitha smiled at her new son. His honest and unpretentious attitude and actions were not at all what she was used to and she found it refreshing. “Omegas with culinary talents used to be highly coveted as mates. A house with well prepared and exquisite meals was a point of pride for an alpha and was a sign of a respectable home, especially since wealthy alpha’s love to peacock. But you are not wrong. Most modern high-class families now hire renowned chefs in favor of the omegas pursuing other interests and to brag of their wealth. My own family had a chef; my omega parent couldn’t cook anything if his life depended on it. Once and awhile he would try, it was very amusing to see my sire choke it down with a fake smile on her face as she lied to my bearer about how good it was.”

 

“How did you learn to cook so well then?” Dipper asked popping a couple grapes in his mouth. 

 

“I was the youngest of nine and of little consequence to my family. My parents had little time for me, the nanny was overwhelmed, and my siblings:  alpha, beta, and omega, picked on me constantly for being the youngest and the weakest of the bunch. If you can’t tell by my extra weight, I’ve always liked food and I often found myself in the kitchen looking for comfort in calories. Our alpha chef was very nice to me, perhaps feeling a need to protect a distressed omega, but whatever the case I spend most of my freetime with him. He always let me help him and soon became my mentor; taught me everything I know. I am one of the few omegas whose culinary expertise rivals renowned professionals and I never even had formal training.” she let out a small chuckle between a sip of tea. “It’s silly, but as a young girl I used to dream of becoming a famous chef.” There was a small din as her china cup connected with its equally delicate saucer.

 

“I don’t think it’s silly at all. I think you would have made a wonderful chef. Why didn’t you pursue a career?” Done with his food, never really being a big eater, the teenager took his pills and washed them down with apple juice. Hopefully he would feel a little better soon. Drawing up his knees, he hugged his legs and unconsciously leaned into Tabitha’s warmth. She smelled nice, like: flour, sugar, baked apples, and warm milk. It was a comforting scent that Dipper liked. 

 

Tabitha wrapped an arm over the sick boy’s shoulder and pulled him in so that he could rest his head on her ample bosom. “I’m from an old aristocratic family, omegas do not work. We marry, keep a home, and make children.”

 

“Sounds wretched.” Dipper purred out against the woman’s pillow soft chest as she motherly carded her fingers through his hair. It reminded him of when Mabel picked through his knots.

 

The blond omega paused in her administrations. Was he joking? “Are...these not the things you want?” 

 

The brunette was quiet as he considered it. “Not really. I’m introverted and awkward, keeping a home and playing hostess aren’t really my strong suites. I rather spend my time reading books and scientific articles, or visiting museums and supposedly haunted places. I do want a child eventually, but not until I have finished a doctorate in physics and perhaps earned myself a reputation in the science field. ”

 

“I see.” Tabitha frowned. Did Dipper not realize what he married into? “Those are some unusual goals you have there. Perhaps you will obtain them or perhaps what you want and when will change. My dreams of working at an upscale restaurant, as an executive chef, changed when I married Mina. I became pregnant and I realized what I wanted more than anything in the world was my new family. Mina, and especially Bill, became my life and I couldn’t be happier. Our family was complete, well until Bill married you that is. For with you it feels even fuller and one day it will be even better when we welcome our grandchildren. I hope for many strong pups and a large family for you and Bill.”

 

“If you prefer large families, why didn’t you have more children then?” Dipper tried to turn the conversation back to his mother in law, hoping it didn’t sound as rude to her ears as it did his own. He didn’t want Tabitha to rescind her kindness in offense, but he really didn’t want a discussion about how he should bear Bill a litter pups when all he really wanted was one, or two, at most. Being pregnant and giving birth sounded about as pleasant as being claimed. 

 

Taking no ill will, Tabitha continued to smooth through tangled curls and proceeded to explain her circumstances. “I wanted a large family, much like my parents and Mina’s parents, but I was only fourteen when I became pregnant with Bill. I had a very hard pregnancy and an even harder delivery. I went into labor two and a half months early. Both Bill and I almost died. Halfway through my labor William’s heart rate dropped drastically and I was given an emergency cesarian section and then started hemorrhaging. Luckily they were able to save me, but the trauma I received made it so I could no longer reproduce. But none of that mattered to me. I just prayed that my infant made it through alright. Bill, he was so small and not breathing when he was born. The physicians didn’t expect him to survive but,my baby proved them wrong by not only surviving but thriving. He was allowed to come home with me just after a month in the hospital and by one year no one would even know he was born prematurely. My little alpha walked and talked before babes of the same age and later he excelled in school and activities as he grew.”

 

Resting as he was against the older omega, he could faintly feel the beat of her heart and a sense of sadness washed over him thinking about how she and her baby, his husband, almost died most likely because of her young age and under developed body at the time of pregnancy. In the past it was not unheard of to mate omegas as young as twelve, by much older alphas, but many died during childbirth or even due to complications during the pregnancy. There was a reason a law was created to prohibit omegas from being wed and mated before the ripe age of sixteen. Being that such law came into effect some fifty years ago Tabitha should have been protected. Dipper came to the conclusion that Willamina must have used her status to bend the rules. It angered him that the woman not only abused her position but then put the omega, she supposedly loved and was supposed to protect, in danger. And her parents, how could they let their daughter go to a monster and at such a young age? “How did you wed at fourteen? Why did the law not protect you? Willamina couldn’t wait two years until you were old enough to bed and your body more equipped to carry child? Realistically, the age should be pushed to Eighteen. Studies have shown many omegas reproductive structures have not matured at sixteen.”

 

“I understand why you are angry but do not be too mad at my alpha. I don’t want you to think ill of your alpha-in-law. She is only four years older than me. Such a small age difference, at the time, was almost unheard of and neither of us really understood what we were getting ourselves into. All we knew was that we were in love and wanted to spend our lives together.

 

You see Mina and I met when I was just six and she ten. Her family moved to America from Egypt, looking to expand the family business. Our families became quick friends, being that we were both of old blood; Mine originally from Great Britain and Germany, and Mina’s from Egypt, as I said before. Mina was unlike anyone I had ever met. She was mysterious and I was instantly enamored with her dark skin and hair, wiry frame, and golden eyes. I never thought someone as interesting, dominant, and handsome could adore someone as chubby, unattractive, and prone to tears as myself but she took to me instantly. Over the years she made me realize that I was beautiful, and desirable, that I was more than just the youngest and most forgettable of nine.”

 

Tabitha paused to take another sip of her cooling tea before continuing, wetting her palate. “Our families supported our relationship as it benefited both parties. My parents had lost much of their wealth after several bad business deals and would benefit financially from the pairing as my dowry was absurdly substantial. Mina’s parents wanted the social acceptance that the match would bring. The Cipher family may have been some of the oldest and dominant of blood in the world but they faced many unfair prejudices in coming to America when they did. A union of their oldest and only alpha child to an ivory skinned, anglo saxon, descendant would open the social and business doors that had been shut in their faces and would assure their other five omega children would also marry well. Our parents were quick to seal the agreement with marriage before Mina went to university, afraid her affection for me would wain in separation. Mina and I didn’t care about any of that. Being young and hormonal we were in a rush to be bonded and to experience our love in a physical sense. Needless to say I was pregnant only after three months of matrimony. 

 

I know my alpha can come off cold and cruel but she was beside herself when she faced losing both her omega and infant simultaneously. Against her parents wishes she even took a semester off of school to care for Bill and I, until she was sure we were both well. Mina cared for Bill around the clock, when I was unable, and her love was evident when she held him. Our golden boy was her pride and joy.”

 

Dipper nearly snorted but managed to pass it off as needing to clear his throat. “They don’t seem to have the best relationship. What happened?” Reaching out Dipper snagged a few more grapes. He wasn’t overly hungry but they were really juicy and felt good as the fever made him feel dehydrated. 

 

“Both being alphas happened, I suppose. Mina wasn’t around for much of Bill’s youth as she was finishing school and then after working hard to build her professional empire. Her limited time with him was spent on instruction to make Bill a proper alpha. She never went easy on him, emotionally nor physically, not even when he was just a toddler. As a child she frightened him and as a teenager Bill resented her. In high school he challaned her rules and teachings often, but she made sure she remained supreme at any cost. At times I truly feared they would kill each other. It was frightening.”

 

“Willamina would hit Bill and as a child no less?” Dipper’s eyes flittered up to Tabitha’s face. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. His own parents never laid a hand on him or Mabel. Parents were supposed to protect their children. Wasn’t it a instinct, something as natural as breathing? “Did she hit you too?”

 

“Yes.” Tabitha answered slowly. “Although Mina only became physical with me when I blocked her from hurting Bill to badly. It wasn’t my place to question or resist her... I sometimes forget both of your parents are betas and of modern ideals. It is not uncommon for alphas to use corporal punishment with their children, especially those from high class families with a penchant for tradition. Alphas have a natural aggressive temperament; and violence, to some extent, is expected from them.”

 

“That’s horrible.” Dipper exclaimed, though he shouldn’t be surprised considering some of the stories he had heard about his Gruncle Stan.

 

“In these changing times and with how you were raised I can understand why you would think that. But time is irrelevant and not so long ago that aggressive personality was required to protect the pack against outside threats. The stronger the alpha, the stronger and often larger the pack. Civilizations, governments, and technology have evolved and we pretend to as well. But in reality we are nothing more than the dominant and the weak fighting for survival. We may have replaced the fight for food and territory with money and social prowess but it is still a dog eat dog world, where only the strong succeed.

 

Yes, I wasn’t always with how Mina handled Bill, but it it how her alpha parent raised her and how she then raised Bill. Alphas are seen as dominant forces to reckoned with, but like anyone else they have weakness, only they aren’t allowed to show them. Imagine how hard it must be to mask one's feelings constantly and prove your worth against others vying for the same top spots. It can’t be easy to live a life in constant battle. It is even harder for those of old blood. They are expected to be more successful and more powerful than other alphas and are seen as failures if they cannot achieve or maintain such a status.

 

Mina, for example, was forced from her home country and told to act ‘American’ when she had no idea what that meant and was unfamiliar with the culture. Her father expected her lose her accent and when it slipped she was punished for it. The first time Mina’s family brought her to my home, to befriend my older alpha siblings, they made fun of her for her dark skin and unusual use of english grammar. They ended up getting into a brawl, three against one, and she got in trouble for crying and not instantly assimilating with her new peers. As punishment they sent her to the kitchen, saying if she was going to act like an omega then she would occupy their space like one. Of course” here she smiled fondly. “That was the first time I met Mina. Feeling sorry for the sad and beautiful alpha I asked the chef to help me whip up a batch of Ghorayebah cookies to brighten her mood. I was ecstatic when it worked and she graced me with the most stunning smile. In just an instant she won me over, like she eventually did my siblings, and the rest of the world...But I’ve gotten off topic. 

 

Mina is no worse than any other alpha and I believe her and Bill’s relationship will heal within time. For Mina and her father it took Bill’s birth. The seemingly heartless man became a big softy when around him. He spoiled Bill rotten and could do no wrong in his eyes, even when he gave us a hard time in his teenage years, rebelling as they often do. Perhaps the same thing will happen when you give us a grandchild.”

 

“Perhaps.” Dipper agreed, fiddling with the hem of his nightgown, but he was not so sure. He may understand his alpha-in-law a little better now but that didn’t excuse her from hurting her own child and omega. Just because you were expected to be something didn’t mean you had to be.  Bill himself had told Dipper he didn’t like to use violence, unless as a last resort, and the omega respected him for breaking that mold. The brunette hoped that Bill would come to break many more unsavory alpha stereotypes, especially when it came to their future children, though he wasn’t holding his breath. “Though even if I birth some magical pup, I just don’t see how he or she can fix something that appears so broken. The few times I’ve been around them together Mina hasn’t been very nice to my husband. And Bill, he acts differently around her, and not in a good way. She seems to bring out the beast in him.”

 

Tabitha sighed “My alpha is not perfect but Bill paints Mina in a much more horrible light; my golden boy is no Angel either and I could tell you some stories about him.” They both looked over to the door just as the blond walked noisily into the room. “But I’ll have to tell you them some other time.” the robust woman left Dipper’s side just as Bill sunk into the settee across from them and rested in forehead on folded arms.

 

“You look awful.” Dipper told his alpha, whom looked like death itself. His blond hair stuck up at odd angles, his beautiful eyes were bloodshot, and his tanned skin had a green pallor about it. The omega was equal parts intrigued and disgusted as he never before seen the man as anything but impeccable; never even a hair out of place.

 

“I feel terrible.” The dark alpha said as he lifted his chin to look at his spouse, only to find the teen glaring at him. Bill whistled to himself. “If looks could kill. What did I do to be a victim of such an expression?”

 

“The victim! You? For starters, you didn’t get up to take care of me when I am ill because of you. Then you made your poor mother act like a servant to help me in your place. Finally, you have the nerve to be sick, after drinking too much, and taking your mother’s comfort straight from my side.”

 

Bill smirked. “I thought all omegas were supposed to be silent sufferers, going as far as to put their own needs after their alpha’s.”

 

Having put on a pot of coffee to brew, Tabitha placed two advil and a bottle of coconut water in front of her son with a very motherly disapproving eye. Bill downed the pills quickly, keeping his eyes on his pretty husband all the while.

 

“I thought my alpha told me I was going to be treated like a prince and that he was going to pamper me.” Dipper tsked “typical alpha, already breaking his promises.”

 

Tabitha laughed as she reclaimed her spot next to her omega-in-law. “You’ve got yourself a feisty one. I would have expected you to marry the meekest of omegas. What a pleasant surprise.”

 

“Yes, he is just full of surprises.” The alpha tilted a curious head at how his omega curled into his mother. “Why don’t I make up for my transgressions? Come sit on my lap Dipper and I will coddle you like you so clearly need to be.” 

 

“No thank you.” Dipper replied, snuggling further into Tabitha and purposely disobeying Bill even as his adjusting body told him to concede.  “I am much more comfortable here.”

 

“Hmmm. Fine.” Bill drawled, tapping his claws on the table’s surface.  “Suit yourself. You’ve a lifetime to learn whose arms you belong in. At. All. Times.” The alpha chuckled but Dipper could feel the timbre of solemness weaved through the rumbling vibrations disguised as humor.

 

The small omega grumbled to himself and said nothing else, instead closing his eyes in an attempt to shut out both his husband and his tumultuous sickness. It didn’t really work.  Deciding to ignore Bill and Tabitha’s casual conversation, he focused on his breathing, trying to quell his nausea and aching body. Oddly enough it seemed at war with Bill’s presence, something in his body told him he would feel better in his alpha’s embrace. Dipper though didn’t want to give in and fought the blond’s pull even as he trembled uncontrollably. 

 

Tabitha held the slight boy closer and rubbed his goose fleshed arm, trying to comfort him as he whimpered, until her alpha entered the room that is.

  
Willamina sauntered over to the fridge and grabbed a glass bottle of water and chugged it down as her mate prepared her a cup of coffee. The older alpha set the empty bottle on the counter, her chest still heaving a bit from her previous exertion. Taking a glance, Dipper had to admit the dark woman was attractive in her tight running leggings and crop top sweat shirt. She may have only been three years from fifty but her slim waist and toned abdominal muscles were testament  to the fact that she was in peak physical condition. The sweat glistening on her skin carried a heavy scent that was all too similar, and yet just different enough, from her son's causing the claim in Dipper to thrash about wildly inside him. It didn't like that another alpha was in the room and It screamed painfully in his head and tore at his muscles telling him to go to his alpha for protection and comfort, even with no real threat. Stumbling the few steps to Bill, the brunette submitted to his involuntary desire, and decided he hated being claimed. He had read in the medical pamphlets that Bill's essence over him was extra potent right now and that these urges would subside as his body distributed and absorbed the venom fully but it did little to make him feel better about how his body betrayed his judgement and logic.   
  
Opening his arms for his omega, Bill took Dipper onto his lap when the teen practically fell into him. Dipper returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around Bill, and nuzzled his face into the warm Juncture of his alpha's neck and shoulder. He inhaled deeply and the claim inside him purred happily at the blond's scent.   
  
Bill chuckled at the unintentional sounds coming from his omega. "Is my little kitten happy to be with his big bad wolf?   
  
"No." Dipper lied, his sickness feeling much more subdued in the arms of his alpha; more like a bad cold than the full on flu. "You reek. I can practically smell the alcohol trying to escape your pores." He didn't actually find it unpleasant.   
  
With one arm still holding Dipper close, he ran the fingers of his free hand through the omega's wild curls. "You're one to talk. You don't smell so fresh either." like fevered sweat and day old sex-the last part which Bill found extremely attractive.  "I'll have to give you a bath after breakfast." Reaching past Dipper, he grabbed a plate and some fruit.   
  
"I can b-bathe myself." The omega stuttered out indignantly with a deepened blush on his cheeks.   
  
The alpha smirked "Ah, but if I remember correctly you just told me you expect your alpha to pamper you. So, being washed by mine own hands in a luxurious bath it is." he looked over at his sire as she took a seat across from them and picked up a scone to have with her coffee. "How was your run?" he asked out of habit, knowing she liked to be addressed in some way and he had yet to do so.   
  
"Refreshing. You should have come along." Mina replied casually. "Oh wait, I forgot you were up late intoxicating yourself and are now, as a result, hung over." The female alpha gave her son a condescending smile full of teeth and mirth that was quickly hidden by the mug she sipped from. The woman frowned upon excessive alcohol consumption. In her opinion anything that muddled the brain was a weakness not be afforded. She took little pride in the fact that her son over indulged in the spirits from time to time. She expected him to be a model alpha and found herself disappointed in her get far too often.   
  
"It's not everyday an alpha gets to celebrate claiming and bonding with their mate. If I didn't participate in the festivities it might come off that I am impartial to my omega and I wouldn't want my darling Dipper to feel that I think so lowly of him when it fact it is quite the opposite. Not to mention what it could look like to outsiders. You and I both know an impartial alpha is an open invite to challengers who also have an interest in an omega." Bill ran a hand from between Dipper's naked thigh and down his femur, the action soothing his ruffled temper and redirecting his anger into something calmer. The brunette trilled softly and Bill couldn't help but smile at the adorable sound. It was impossible to stay mad when he had the cute teen in his hold. "Besides," the male alpha continued as his mother reclaimed her previous seat. "Even if I wasn't hung over, I would have hit the gym rather than go for a run outside; in freezing temperatures and four inches of snow on the ground."   
  
"Physical exercise in such conditions shows of an alpha's endurance and strength." Mina stated proudly.   
  
"Sure it does," Bill agreed "But while wearing a crop top in the middle of winter? Come on, now you are just showing off."    
  
Dipper laughed outright at the retort and Tabitha cleared her throat to cover her abrupt chuckle though the smile that graced her lips was evidence enough that she found her son's comment amusing. The older omega could tell, by Mina's expression, that the alpha was ready to retaliate with her sharp tongue however Tabby quickly cut in to prevent the teasing moment from escalating into something more serious. "Since we are all together why don't we decide on dinner. I was thinking chicken noodle soup and a french baguette; something light enough to not upset Mason's stomach but filling enough so no one is left hungry."   
  
"Whatever you wish to do is fine with me, luv." Willamina replied rather tartly, taking a sip of her coffee while glaring at Bill; wordlessly letting her son know she would get her revenge.   
  
The blond alpha looked away from his sire and restrained himself from rolling his eyes. "You know I like everything you make mom, so long as it is what Dipper wants then is sounds good to me."   
  
"Oh." Dipper replied, realizing a response was required of him. He had zoned out slightly, getting lost in the feel of Bill's wandering hands over his bare skin. "Chicken noodle soup would be perfect and I have never had it made from scratch before (as a both parents worked they often took short cuts with their cooking) so I look forward to trying it."   
  
"Wonderful." Tabitha clapped her hands together. "It's settled then. Bill why don't you draw a bath for Dipper so he can freshen up. While he bathes I will ready a spot for him in the salon with plenty of blankets and cushions and you can pick out a book for him to relax with when he is done."   
  
"But I wanted to wash him." Bill almost whined. Dipper thought it was kind of cute seeing this playful and almost childish side of Bill. He wondered if he was only acting this way because his mother was here or if he always acted his way behind the closed door of his home, without the judging and prying eyes of others.   
  
"He's sick not an invalid" Tabitha gave her son a look he knew not to fight with. "Besides, the last thing dipper needs right now is his alpha in a bath with him when both people are naked and his omega hormones are on overdrive and looking to please his alpha. He needs to heal, not get more hurt."   
  
"Fine." Bill relented, his mother was right. He knew he would have a hard time restraining himself with the teen prone and bare before him.    
  
After his bath Dipper was not pleased to find that all the "comfy" clothes Bill had promised him were form fitting yoga pants and fitness leggings and cotton booty shorts. His sleep selection didn't fare much better being overly revealing or flimsy pieces made of silks, satins, laces, and thin cottons. He felt a surge of annoyance with the blond that his inner omega was not happy with and made it known by making his head throb anew. whimpering and grumbling in frustration he settled on a pair of tiny shorts and, walking to Bill's side of the walk in closet, one of the blond's undershirts. Being so much smaller than his alpha, Dipper was happy that the soft cotton shirt came to his mid thigh-longer than of of the nightgowns he now owed.    
  
Fluffing out his damp curls, Dipper carefully made his way to the salon where he was expected to rest. His sickness was roaring back to life and the brunette wondered if his medication was already wearing off. By the time he trucked the short distance to stumble through the salon doors a fire was ravaging his muscles. His body both burned and hurt. He could see his alpha quickly make his way to him through his vision that was swimming in and out of focus. The scorching flames quickly died to a smoldering ache when Bill scooped him up into his arms.    
  
Dipper wrapped his arms around the other's neck and nuzzled his face into the strong chest. "Alpha." he purred out in relieved rumble.   
  
Bill preened happily at being addressed as alpha by Dipper. It was the first time he had done so and it made the golden man's heart swell. Though it was dampened by the fact that he could sense his omega's intense discomfort. Guilt pricked at his conscious knowing that it was his fault his omega didn't feel good, but was quickly smothered when he realized his presence made Dipper feel better.  "shhh, I'm here, your alpha has you." He couldn't help but notice that the small omega had dressed in one of his undershirts. the brunette looked absolutely adorable and Bill's eyes had instantly traveled to the line of delicate collarbone and slope of shoulder that was exposed from the over-sized neck hole. When the omega felt better Bill was adamant that they would have sex with Dipper wearing nothing except that shirt. Those thoughts were best saved for later though.   
  
Being placed on a couch full of blankets and pillows Dipper grabbed for Bill with a whimper.   
  
"Relax." the alpha cooed. "I'm not going anywhere." he sat next to his husband and cradled his face, using his thumbs to wipe away the fresh tears.    
  
Dipper leaned into Bill's touch and wondered idly when he had even started crying. Why was he acting like this? Sure, he was whiney when he was sick but this overkill and so not like him. Stupid body flooded with claiming hormones and alpha venom. The teen found himself being re-positioned so that they were sitting lengthwise, feet up on the couch, with himself between the blond's log legs and pressing back against Bill's chest.    
  
"I picked out a book for you." The alpha fluffed a blanket out over their legs and then reached behind him to grab a book off the side table."It's a nonfiction book about possible colonization on another planet and how it could work; the possibilities and pitfalls. It was really interesting and I thought you might like it."   
  
"Sounds like something right up my alley. Thank you for putting so much thought into it. That was really sweet of you." He was genuinely surprised how well Bill already knew him from their short engagement. Dipper leaned his head back on Bill's shoulder and puckered his lips expectantly.   
  
Happy to oblige, Bill placed a small kiss on those plush lips. "Anything for my omega."   
  
Tabitha "awwed" at the display of affection, from across the room, where she and her mate were situation on a loveseat.   
  
Her alpha though did not parrot those sentiments, glancing up from her i-pad, Willamina instead gave Bill a hard look. "Spoil your omega with items and services but do not coddle him too much. He is the one who should be serving you, not the other way around. Too  much softness, even with your mate, will be viewed as a weakness by your rivals."   
  
Opening his book and committing himself to ignoring the opinionated alpha, Dipper began to read. He couldn't wait for her to go home so he could properly learn to adjust to his new home and life. It was stressful enough submitting to one alpha let alone two.   
  
"I'll keep that in mind for when I'm in public Sire." Bill replied nonchalantly, caressing Dipper's thin upper arms. "However, what I do with my omega behind closed doors is my business. If I want to let my mate bind, blindfold, and gag me in order to whip me and make me beg then so be it."   
  
Dipper knew Bill was just making a point but he couldn't help but blush at the imagine that came to mind.   
  
Willamina growled lowly "It is your best interest I have in mind, why must you be so difficult? "   
  
Bill didn't respond knowing the question was rhetorical, but it was on the tip of his tongue to reply that she was more worried that his unsavory alpha image would reflect poorly on her. Part of his subconscious, the part that wanted her approval, nagged that perhaps she was right; that he need to be firm with his mate. Too much affection and giving into Dipper's every demand and whim could create an unhealthy dynamic in their relationship. "My apologies sire." He wasn’t sure if it was because he was relenting or for not agreeing with her. Regardless, his mate was sick right now and it was his fault. He would damn well give the boy whatever he asked for, at least until he was better.   
  
The idea of relaxing and resting when sick was very different in a high society home than it was in the home he had grown up in. At his birth home he would lay in bed or on the couch, unbathed, and vegetate while watching hours of TV or playing video games between naps. Here he was expected to still keep his mind active by reading or working puzzles like Sudoku or  word cross. The only similarities were the naps. Shifting in and out of sleep he would listen to languid conversation and drink fluids constantly provided by his mother-in-law. At one point he was sure Tabitha was playing a slow and calming piece the piano in the concern of the grand room but he wasn't sure if he had dreamed it up. Despite the sickness he was kept comfortable in Bill's arms. The only time his discomfort would spike was when his alpha had to leave for short whiles. In those moments Tabitha would take care of him, talking to him to keep his mind off his pain and nausea.    
  
After an exceptionally long nap Bill nudged Dipper awake. "Come one sleeping beauty, it's time for dinner and your medicine." Dipper mumbled something indecipherable and nuzzled his face into Bill's crotch, having shifted to lay face down in the other's lap some point during his recent nap. Bill bit his lip at the friction and pushed at the omega's shoulders lightly. "You have to get up sweet heart. It's time to eat and you already skipped lunch. You need calories to feel better."   
  
Dipper sat up tiredly and arched his back, stretching out his arms to help crack his spine. "I said, I already feel better. I don't need medicine." And it was true. The fever, nausea and pain was gone. The only thing that still hurt was the bite in his neck and his bum from the last night's vigorous sex. His stomach growled loudly. "But I am hungry."   
  
"Good." Said Tabitha, coming to check on the newlyweds after having set the dining room table. "Because I made enough soup and bread for an army. How are you feeling?" She asked Dipper, coming around to feel his forehead. She was surprised to find him cool to the touch.    
  
"I feel good." the omega repeated.   
  
"Such a short transition." Tabitha smiled warmly. "There is a belief that the shorter the adjustment period the stronger the bond between the alpha and omega."   
  
"Why is that?" Dipper asked curiously, while Bill was clearly over the moon about this.   
  
"Because it means the omega's body easily accepted their alpha. That your body didn't fight Bill's claiming." Tabitha said simply   
  
"Oh." Dipper said, trying to hide his frown as something inside him curled happily. Part of him was ecstatic  to belong to Bill- to feel him inside of him at all times, but another part abhorred the connection-realizing how it demanded he submit wholly to the alpha. It appeared his body and mind weren't in agreement, hopefully a compromise could be reached.


	14. Take Me For a Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey Moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. Sorry I kept everyone waiting so long. Life ugg. Like I'm glad to be alive and all but sometimes it's crazy. Anyway without further adieu here it is.
> 
> Warnings: Smut.

The hassle of going through an airport was usually an inconvenience; checking luggage, long crowded lines, being herded through checkpoints like a pack of animals and jostled by strangers, an overwhelming smell of too many pheromones mixed together in an offensive potion of scented emotions, and waiting. Lots and lots of waiting. However when you traveled with a famous blue blood alpha it was a whole different experience. No sooner did the pair arrive when an attendant, who had been waiting for them, ushered the alpha and his omega into a comfortable and private holding area. Dipper never even saw his luggage but was assured it would be on their plane, while they snacked on refreshments. It was their gorgeous omega flight attendant, whom Bill knew by first name and flirted with shamelessly-much to Dipper's displeasure, whom led them through the airport and onto the vessel when it was time to depart.   
  
The teen's Jaw dropped when he entered the belly of the beast and realized they would be traveling in a private, extravagant, machine. "You have your own plane?" Dipper exclaimed in awe, following behind bill, past a set of four pilot seats, to settle into a comfortable leather sofa.

  
Bill chuckled at his husband's expressions. The boy looked like a kid in a candy shop as he took it all in. Adorable. "Technically it's a jet and it's only borrowed. It belongs to my Sire. Though eventually I would like to purchase my own, for when the company eventually goes global. Hopefully" He added in afterthought.   
  
Dipper eyed the blond omega stewardess with annoyance when she placed a hand, with perfectly manicured nails, on his husband’s shoulder. "We'll be leaving in about ten minutes, just waiting for air control to give us the go ahead. Buckle up and make yourselves comfortable. Once we have leveled out I'll be back out to serve you."   
  
"Thank you." The teen cut in abruptly, in an overly sweet voice. His hand, very obviously, moved to rest on Bill's thigh. Unknowingly, his body released his alpha's pheromones in tandem with his own-being able to do so by way of the claim; a natural and wordless warning to the other omega that the Bill was taken. Dismissing the flight attendant he turned to Bill "I'm so excited to be on our way to our honeymoon." It sounded fake even to his own ears; high pitched and honied. Taking the blond's face in his hands he gave Bill a kiss that was sure to make him forget all about the other beautiful omega. Dipper was happy to find the female gone when he pulled away from the kiss.   
  
Having accomplished his goal the brunette was content to sit back and enjoy the flight. He had never flown first class let alone in a jet and was excited for the prospect of the trip and the destination beyond. Bill, however, moved onto kissing Dipper's neck when the lip lock broke apart, his hand finding it's way under the teen's sundress to rub at the crook between thigh and unmentionables. It was impossible for the sixteen year old not to blush and grow firm, the older man's fingers brushing against his advancing arousal. Dipper whimpered when sharp teeth scraped across his tender wounds.   
  
"Sorry." Bill whispered into his ear as he moved to suck a soft earlobe, the diamond earring scrapping teasingly against his tongue. "Does it still hurt badly."   
  
"No."Dipper whispered out breathlessly. "Just a little." He lied. The mark was only three days old after all. "Could you..you know, do your thing do it?" Once bonded an alpha's saliva held healing and anesthetic properties solely for the treatment of superficial injuries to their claimed omega. It was a biological protective ability built in for survival of ages past, before medical advancements, but was still useful in modern times.   
  
Dipper shivered when the flat of a wet tongue lapped over the punctures, his delicate hands grasping the yellow, island print fabric of the blond's shirt. Like anything coming into contact with a raw wound, the pressure initially stung but within seconds it melted to a comfortable warmth that dulled his pain and made his skin tingle pleasantly. "B-bill" the omega moaned out. As the site healed it was also becoming an unfortunate erogenous zone.   
  
Bill growled lowly in response to his mates delicious sounds. He so badly wanted to pull his small spouse onto his lap for a proper make-out session, but would have to wait until take off was completed. Instead he settled for feeling up the omega's thighs and kissing along his face and neck. Losing himself in Dipper, Bill lost all track of time and was startled when Jessica-the stewardess- cleared her throat.   
  
The brunette pulled his lips away from Bill's hungry ones with a loud wet sound and sat back in his seat. Running the back of his hand along his mouth, he wiped away the remnants of the heated, albeit, messy kiss. He was slightly embarrassed having been caught making out but was happy to note the blond attendant's mannerisms were more professional and she now kept an appropriate distance. Dipper  caught her briefly glancing at the tent Bill had pitched, the man unabashedly not trying to hide it, before she smiled falsely at the other omega. Bill's hand never stopped it's task of caressing the teen's femur.   
  
"Sorry for interrupting, I just wanted to let the two of you know that you can move freely around the cabin. We have reached the appropriate altitude, the flying conditions are satisfactory-we should hit little turbulence, and are scheduled to arrive on time." Jessica kept her voice friendly and her hands clasped in front of her. "Can I get either of you something to drink?"   
  
"Thanks for the offer darling, But I can serve myself and my omega. You are welcome to return to the cockpit with the captain and co-pilot." Bill gave the girl a wink and waited until she was gone to turn his attention back to the object of his desires. "Ready to join the mile high club?"

  
"Not happening" Dipper scoffed as brushed Bill off of him and made his way to the cabinet, across from them, where he assumed the refreshments were held.   
  
"Why not?" the alpha questioned as he came up behind the small brunette to help him open the secured fridge. He cupped the firm bulge between his omega's thighs.  "You're clearly aroused and we've got time to kill."   
  
Dipper chewed his lower lip and tried to keep his attention on what he wanted to drink verses how his inner omega whispered scandalous thoughts in his head; things he had never before thought up in in his wildest dreams. It tempted the teen with how sexually charged his alpha smelled and how he felt pressed up against him. He felt an urge to get to his knees and worship the dominance that was currently poking into his back, or to strip off his leggings and panties to bend over, presenting himself for the taking. "We are not having sex on this plane." He ignored the disappointed sound from within and from the alpha behind him.    
  
"Would you change your mind if I told Jessica not to bother us for the remainder of the flight?" Bill asked hopefully. He considered taking what he wanted and forcing Dipper to bow beneath him. Legally, Dipper was his and he could do whatever he wished to the boy, short of killing him, but he wanted his husband to want it and enjoy it as much as him.   
  
"No." Settling on an orange seltzer the omega then opened up the snack cabinet. "It would still be weird having Jessica and the pilots a few feet away, and with only a wall separating us, while we have sex. I've had enough of people listening to our love making to last a lifetime." Not to mention, the blond woman would probably imagine herself in Dipper's place and fantasize that it was she who was making Bill moan. The trail mixes, granola bars and other healthy snacks made Dipper sigh noisily. "Where is all the good stuff like cookies and candy?" settling on honey roasted peanuts he evaded Bill’s hold plopped himself back on the sofa.

 

“Cookies and candy hardly constitutes as ‘good stuff’.” Bill pulled down a cup console from the sofa backing, that his husband wouldn't have known was there otherwise, so he could place his drink in it. “Your body is the temple that will house our future children for nine months at a time. No better time than the present to purify it.” Moving to the bar the alpha poured himself a glass of bombay sapphire on the rocks. He raised a fine eyebrow at Dipper when the boy snorted in response. “Don’t make that noise, you sound like a warthog. You’re supposed to be a refined omega.” Bill placed his drink next to Dipper’s before easily picking him up and stealing his spot to settle the omega on his lap.

 

“I never claimed to be any such thing.” Dipper huffed out with a blush as he wiped some stray peanuts off his dress, bits of the snack falling there after Bill had so rudely jostled him onto his lap. “I am a middle class, teenaged boy from some tiny unknown town who talks with his mouth full when he eats.” which he emphasized by eating a handful of nuts. “Really you shouldn't have expected much. You’re the one who insisted on marrying me without really knowing me.” Dipper shrugged his shoulders. “The way I see it you are stuck with me as I am. Uncultured and uncivilized. Sorry. Not sorry.” He amended.

 

“Is that so.” Bill asked with a deadpan expression.

 

“Yes.” Dipper replied matter of factly a slight smirk tilting up the corners of his full mouth.

 

“I guess I am going to have to teach you to become a proper omega. I’m afraid I might have to resort to torture.” Bill gripped Dipper’s waist and dug into the sensitive spots, tickling him even through the layers of fabric. 

 

“Nooooo” Dipper squealed, limbs flailing as he tried to knock Bill’s hands away. “Anything but tickling. I will seriously pee on you if you keep it up.” sugar coated peanuts flew everywhere and he laughed so hard he once again snorted.  

 

Bill laughed along with his young husband. “Forget a boy, cultured or not. What glamour has been cast on me? I have been married to a piglet.” He only stopped tickling the child when one of his thin limbs knocked into the glass of gin, sloshing the expensive alcohol onto the leather console. Dark fingers ceased their teasing and Bill pulled Dipper to him for a round of breathtaking kisses. When he pulled away he couldn’t help but lose himself in those half lidded brown orbs seemingly made of chocolate diamonds and astral stardust.  Such a common color had no reason to shine and sparkle as they did.

 

“What?” Dipper asked with a small smile, his lips red and swollen from the shared passion of lips, tongue,and teeth, when Bill had stared at him for sometime without a word.

 

The blond’s eyebrows knitted together. Surveying himself he felt a mixture of lust, endearment, passion, and awe as he looked at his spouse. Some time ago, he had instantly been infatuated with the brunette and wanted him as a child wants a toy. Bill didn’t care what the toy did only what it looked like all packaged and pretty. But now that he had him...there were things he didn’t expect to feel. Things he couldn’t quite pinpoint or understand. “What indeed.” Bill whispered realizing Dipper was so much more than just pretty face and perfect body but not entirely happy with this new findings. 

 

Bill was an alpha and they did gush about feelings like silly little omegas.

 

* * *

  
It was late in the afternoon when the jet touched down on the tropical mainland. Even then it was another good forty minutes to reach their destination: twenty five minutes by car and another fifteen minute boat-ride.    
  
Dipper was amazed to find their honeymoon was to be held  on a 75 acre private island with a shore front mansion. Apparently the island was accessible by a road but once the tide came in they were isolated from the mainland by anything except water vehicle. The estate grounds were impressive with detailed landscaping that used the natural botany to enhance the exotic ambiance. Outdoor pools and Jacuzzi's were situated in such a way that they blended in the the surroundings rather than appear as the man made additions that they were. The residence, while massive, was also designed to mesh with the island rather than stick out like a sore thumb. It was comprised of dark wood, native rock, tempered glass,  and earth toned materials. Several cleverly crafted enclosures opened up the home to the outdoors that could be securely shut during inclement weather or during periods of non-use. With eight bedrooms and 12 bathrooms the house could hold over sixteen people and was staffed with at least ten people at all times. It seemed a shame it was just two of them. Dipper could have such a fun time here with his family.   
  
What Dipper was not amazed with was how Bill flirted shamelessly with every decent looking omega they came into contact with. The brunette realized his husband had been a complete omeganizer and while he hadn't expected him to completely change once they were married the claim in him clawed unhappily with jealousy. The logical part of him tried to rationalize that he hadn't even wanted to marry Cipher and that he had been persuaded into this. Why should he care who Bill flirted with? Still the alpha had promised he would be a tentative and loyal husband and Dipper was a person deserving of respect regardless of the circumstances regarding their marriage.   
  
The omega frowned at both his mulling and the 'clothing' he unpacked from his suitcase. "Is there anything in here besides bathing suits and lingerie?" Bill had been the one to pack for the brunette.    
  
Bill looked up from his own task of unpacking. Dipper held up a light blue strappy bikini top with a strawberry print and an absurd amount of ruffles; the cups were sewn flat for the male omega. It was an overly cute thing that would suit his omega perfectly. "What else would you need for a honeymoon on a tropical island? Most of the time you're just going to be naked beneath me anyway. If I didn't like undressing you so much I wouldn't even have packed you any clothes." Bill grinned at his young husband.   
  
"B-Bill!" Dipper exclaimed with a blush. "It's not like we're alone, there are a bunch of staff here. I couldn't  just walk around naked."   
  
The alpha laughed heartily. "I'm kidding. there are some dresses for nightlife on the mainland, and hiking clothes for excursions. They are packed on the bottom. You'll find them once you take out all the sexy stuff."   
  
Dipper dug under some of the skimpier clothing and was happy to find Bill was correct. His fingers even brushed across a pair of fashionable baby blue hiking boots that Mabel would have sold a kidney for. The omega smiled coming to the conclusion that their honey moon would be more than just a ten day sex-a-thon. "What type of things do you have planned for us?" Dipper asked, unceremoniously gathering all the bathing suits and dumping them messily into a drawer.   
  
"Well besides the obvious, like sex and swimming, I was thinking we could go parasailing, snorkeling, diving with sharks, hiking the island..." Bill paused after hanging some of his short sleeve button-downs and knitted his eyebrows together as he checked off the itinerary in his mental list. "Then on the mainland there is the clubs, marine life conservation, a couple of museums you might like, the planetary foundation-they have one of world's most powerful telescopes, the rainforest ancient ruins...oh and some supposedly haunted caverns that are only accessible during low tide. There are many tales of people getting stuck there and drowning when the tides come in."   
  
"Wow! You really thought this out." Most of it sounded like things Dipper would really like to do. Clubs weren't his thing but he was willing to do what Bill liked as well since the alpha was being so good to him.   
  
"Anything and everything for my omega." As they finished unpacking Bill couldn't help but feel he was once again bowing to the boy like a dog does to it's master. He had to wonder if his sire had been right about how he gave Dipper too much control. The omega was quickly wrapping him around his finger without even trying. The alpha wanted to spoil his husband but he had to make sure the omega understood his place as well.   
  


* * *

  
  
After unpacking and going for a quick swim in the clear blue ocean the honeymooners took their place at the dining room table for Dinner. The room was open to the patio and pool but the soft breeze kept the room a comfortable temperature even with their damp skin. Bill answered to a few quick business emails on his phone while Dipper idly watched a pool hand skim out what the filter didn't grab. It felt almost lonely for the two of them to sit at table meant for hosting a large party, however they kept to one end, across from each other, close enough for their feet to breach the distance.    
  
finishing with work for the moment, Bill turned his attention back to his mate who was zoned out and looking past him. Peeking over his own shoulder Bill was relieved to find Dipper looking at Liu, an older gentleman whom had worked the grounds for over thirty five years. For a moment he had been afraid one of the younger and newer, alpha staff members had caught the omega's fancy. The islanders, with their dark smooth skin, black hair, and piercing eyes could be rather attractive in their prime.    
  
"What are you thinking about? Liu can't be all that interesting."   
  
Dipper's shoulders jerked at the sound of his mate's voice cutting through his daze of inattention "Sorry" He knew it irritated the alpha when he zoned out. "Guess I got lost in the rhythmic motions of Liu's work...Do you know all of the employees names?"   
  
"Only the ones who have been here a while. For a long time it was all the same people. There is a lot of new blood this year."   
  
The omega busied himself with removing the silverware from the cloth napkin, not wanting to see the alpha's reaction when he asked his next question. "Do you come here alot."  _ Bring other omega's here _ was left unsaid however his tone said it for him. 

 

“I’ve taken a few omegas on nice trips, but not here. This place has been in the family for three generations and I would never bring some unimportant fling to a place I vacationed at as a child, often with my grandparents. I have a lot of good memories here, figured it would be a good place to bring you for our honeymoon to get you familiar with it. We’ll likely be coming here with our children in the future for family vacations. Heck we could even invite your parents and Mabel and the Northwest girl.”

 

“Oh.” Dipper replied simply.

 

“You sound relieved.” Bill rested his chin on his steepled fingers as he eyed his husband.

 

“I guess I am? Since the claiming I’ve felt irrational jealousy and possessiveness when it comes to you. Hearing or thinking about the omegas you have been with in the past, it makes me feel...well or sorts of things and none of them good.” Dipper fiddled with the cloth napkin, twisting it nervously between his fingers. 

 

A smug smile tugged at Bill’s lips. “Now you know I feel about you.”

 

Dipper’s eyes shot up from his fingers to his husband's face. “Except your Jealously kept me from being with any other alphas before we were even together. Not quite the same.” Unlike before however Dipper couldn’t find it in himself to care. Some new part of him purred happily that Bill was so possessive over him; that it was charming. “It’s not healthy either.” Dipper said to himself just as much as to Bill.

 

“Maybe not, but it’s natural for mates to feel that way about each other.”

 

Dipper murmured a noncommittal sound and tried to change the subject. “So, does this place belong to your sire? It’s beautiful.” He said genuinely, looking around the dining room as if seeing it for the first time. 

 

“Nope it’s mine, but my Sire did design the place after a hurricane wrecked the old mansion beyond repair. The island belonged to my paternal grandfather and he left it to me after he passed. I’m happy you like it.”

 

“I know you’re super wealthy, but how can you afford the upkeep and to keep this place fully staffed. I imagine it’s expensive.” Dipper was a practical person and his brain considered practical things.

 

“It wouldn’t be an investment if I let the place sit here collecting dust. I actually rent the island and estate out, same a my grandfather did. He was a real estate mogul, though. It’s 30,000 a day or 200,000 per week to rent. Sometimes I offer it for free for charitable functions; helps me with tax breaks. After overhead I usually profit about two and a half million dollars each year.” Bill didn’t consider it a large amount, but it was better than nothing.

 

“Do you do anything that doesn’t make money? And your sire makes it like you’re not successful.”

 

Their conversation paused as a female omega came up to the table. The girl was beautiful in a non conventional way with a strong lithe body, wide but warm facial features, dark skin, and long black wavy hair. “Sorry to have kept you waiting.” She apologized with a slight bow, her voice heavy with the local accent. “I’ve only been here a few weeks and am still learning the ropes.”

 

Dipper bristled when Bill visibly assessed the girl appreciatively. “Usually I would find the tardiness inexcusable but  it is difficult to be irate with someone so sweet and lovely.” The alpha gave the server a toothy grin and the girl giggled uncomfortably.

 

“Thank you for your forgiveness. I will try my best to do better during your stay. Please let me know if there is anything I can do for your pleasure.” She also looked at Dipper as she said this and the male omega was sure the wording was a translation thing but it still didn’t make him feel any better about his husband’s wandering eyes.

 

“Well since you’re offering,” Bill’s next words were cut off when Dipper kicked him hard in the shin. He glared at his young husband but the brunette had the audacity to smile and wink at him.

 

“I was only going to ask what was on the menu.” Bill finished, reaching down to rub the sore spot.

 

With a smile the omega server listed several things; all of them seeming to be complex recipes, and made with local ingredients. The alpha was quick to decide on a dish, but Dipper hesitated, taking his time to consider which one he would dislike least. The boy had simple tastes. Noting his delay the islander offered another option “We also always have chicken, we could fix you up something by request.”

 

“Like chicken fingers?” Dipper asked hopefully.

 

“Yes, they are always an off menu option for child guests.” The girl smiled.

 

“He means grilled chicken breast.” Bill cut in, wanting to keep his omega’s diet healthy.

 

“No,” Replied Dipper “I mean fried chicken fingers.” He looked back at the server “and french fries if you have them.”

 

The girl bit her lip not wanting to get between an alpha and his omega. “...We do, if it’s ok with the alpha.”

 

Dipper wanted to spit out that he made his own decisions but the claim was telling him to bend to his master. “Please.” He whimpered out. “I’ll eat better at home, but this vacation. Nobody does good on vacation.”

 

Bill sighed. How was he supposed to say no to that voice, those pleading eyes and that pouty mouth. “Fine.” He relented. “But only because you barely ate anything today. Unhealthy food is better than no food, I guess.”

 

“Perfect.” The server said. “I will give the order to the chef. I will be in the work room, just next door, please call me for further needs.”

 

“Don’t worry, I will. I have many needs after all.” 

 

“Very well.” Not understanding, the woman smiled and bowed before making her exit.

 

“Really?” Dipper huffed, crossing his arms over the strawberry print bikini top covering his delicate chest. 

 

“What?” Bill asked innocently.

 

“What do you mean what? Did you not realize you’ve been flirting with every omega we’ve come across?”

 

“Not every omega.” The alpha replied nonchalantly. “Just the good looking ones.”

 

“Why are you flirting at all? It’s disrespectful.”

 

“I’m flirting not fucking. Who gives a shit?”

 

“I do, your omega. I don’t like it and you should care about your mate’s feelings.”

 

Bill rolled his eyes. “I do, when it matters. Just because I flirt or hit on other omegas doesn’t mean I am going to take them to bed. You are getting your panties in a twist over trivial matters. We’ve only been married a couple of days and you are already complaining about everything like a whiny bitch. It’s annoying. Why don’t you try using your mouth for productive things, like pleasuring your alpha.” He genuinely felt bad seeing the hurt flit over his omega’s soft round features and could feel his sadness through their shared connection, but he had to put his foot down. It’s not like Bill was doing anything. He had no intention of cheating on his omega. Dipper needed to understand his place.

 

The teen’s lips trembled as he held back tears. He should have expected this from Bill. The alpha didn’t see him as a person, he was nothing more than a possession. He had made that very clear on the day they met. His thoughts and feelings didn’t matter. All Bill wanted was a pretty omega to please and worship him. Dipper hated feeling like this and he hated the alpha for making him feel like this. 

 

Tapping his foot to expel some of his frustrated energy, as Bill ignored him by going back to his phone, Dipper made a decision. Bill wanted him to act like a perfect omega? fine. He could act like a mindless sex doll just there for pleasure. Act, being the key word. He was not mindless. He had a brain, an exceptional one. Omegas weren’t helpless. No. There were tons of omegas throughout history and literature who controlled alphas with their wiles and bodies. Sex wasn’t just about giving themselves to be used by a dominant force, it was a way to get what they wanted. Sex gave the weak the control. Dipper was new to this but he was sure he could figure it out. 

 

Slipping to the floor, Dipper crawled under the table to Bill. 

 

“Dipper, what are you doing.” Bill asked curiously when the boy’s hands traveled up his bare feet, and legs, to the bathing suit over his thighs.

 

The omega dipped his fingers into the waistband of his alpha’s fitted bathing suit. “Using my mouth for more productive things, like you suggested.” Dipper’s voice came from under the table. Understanding, Bill lifted his hips so the omega could drop the shorts to his ankles.

 

Bill’s aroused pheromones were on full blast and it was quickly making Dipper feel drunk as they invaded his senses. The fuzzy haze muted is inhibitions and taking Bill’s semi hard cock in his hand he began pumping it. Once the length in his hand was fully engorged Dipper tried to remember the things Bill did to him before and what he had seen from the porn he recently watched with Mabes and Paz. First he decided to carefully mouth Bill’s taunt balls; kissing them and delicately taking them into his mouth, one at a time, to gently suck. 

 

Releasing a small noise of pleasure, Bill shifted a hand to Dipper’s brown curls. Flexing his fingers through the hair he shuddered when the warm mouth left his balls to trail a wet stripe up the underside of his throbbing shaft. As the omega took the head of his  cock into his mouth, Bill could only marvel at the incredible job Dipper was doing at performing his first blowjob. It was a little messy but what he lacked in skill he made up for with enthusiasm. He wasn’t about to complain at how incredible the wet saliva felt as it trickled down his shaft from the warm mouth tugging at his tip. An involuntary moan left his lips when the omega suddenly plummeted down, taking him about half way. Dipper wasn’t yet able to deepthroat but he managed to time his hand movements to stimulate what his mouth couldn’t reach.

 

Dipper could feel Bill's body tense and he assumed, by the way the fluid movements of hips in his face became erratic, that the alpha was close to orgasm. The brunette took this opportunity to withdraw from his mate and reclaim his seat.   
  
"What are you doing?" Bill growled as Dipper's head popped up back over the table. "get back here and finish what you started."   
  
The omega tried to reply as nonchalant as possible, but it was hard with how his body begged him to please and obey his alpha. "No." Dipper gave himself a mental high-five as the word left his mouth with out his voice cracking.   
  
"Dipper," Bill warned "I don't like it when my omega doesn't listen."   
  
Dipper leveled the blond with a calculated gaze. "And I don't like it when my mated alpha hits on other people and blatantly disregards my feelings."    
  
Bill could feel his spouse's determination rolling of him in waves. He could almost appreciate the boy's defiance. It must be hard with his claim biting at him from the inside. However the alpha was in no mood for the omega's antics when he was still hard and throbbing with his swim wear around his ankles. "This isn't a game sweet heart. I want to be a good alpha to you but keep toying with me this way and I will take what I want from you." He spoke low and guttural, a warning to his omega.   
  
The brunette couldn't help the whimper that escaped him when blatantly disregarding his internal claim. "You could. Or," here Dipper got up and walked slowly over to his alpha, making sure to sway his hips to catch the dark man's lust heavy eyes. "you could entertain my wishes and make me happy." He took a seat on his mates naked lap and ran a long, thin, finger down the narrow, yet muscled, chest. "A happy omega means a happy alpha." Taking the erect penis in his hand, Dipper started to stroke the shaft, teasing it with painfully slow motions.    
  
"What are you proposing?" Bill's hands kneaded Dipper's soft, bare sides. He knew he shouldn't give into the omega but with how aroused the boy had him he was about damn ready to give him anything he asked for.   
  
Leaning in, Dipper replied. His lips brushed against the other's as he spoke. "Give me the respect as I deserve as your mate. Stop flirting with other omegas and I will let you have me willingly. Any time any place you wish. No questions asked." The boy blushed at his own suggestion. He had never been very flirtatious and yet here he was filling the role of a seductive vixen; using his body to get when he wanted.   
  
"On the plane ride back home?" Bill asked, questioning his young mate's resolve.   
  
Dipper hesitated but nodded. Really he should have seen that one coming. He whined when Bill's lips kissed the corner of his lips and then bit along his jaw; a hand simultaneously skirting up his thigh.   
  
"Right now, bent over this table?"    
  
The teen bit his lip and tilted his head to allow the alpha to nip at his neck. The groundsman at the pool only had to look their way to see them screwing (though hopefully the tall chair back would hide most of the view) and the omega server was only the next room over and could come out any time. However he had told the alpha whenever and where ever he wished. He couldn't already go back on his word if he wanted the alpha to keep his. "I swear you will be the death of me."    
  
"Is that a yes?" Bill breathed out, his breath warm and moist on Dipper's neck.    
  
"Yes" Dipper whispered, yelping out when Bill pushed him off his lap and spun him around to lean over the mahogany wood of the table top. So much for foreplay. His heart was nearly drumming out of his chest with fear and excitement. This was only the second time they would be having sex and he was scared but his member was still rock hard in response to his alpha's heavy, heated scent.   
  
Moving Dipper's bathing suit bottom out of the way for access to his puckered hole, Bill slowly inserted two fingers inside to make sure the slender boy was wet enough to take him without stretching first. "I think somebody wants this as much as I do. You're practically dripping."    
  
Dipper wanted to smack the smugness out of Bill's voice, but the only sound to leave him were small breathless whimpers. Why did just two fingers feel so amazing? Oh right, the pleasure rings. They were alive and inflamed from his alpha's sexual enblazed scent. His mate continued to finger fuck him until he was mewling loudly and his legs were trembling. He nearly cried when he suddenly found himself empty, his insides throbbing with need. "B-bill" he looked over his shoulder at his husband, pushing his chest to the table and lifting his ass into the air to entice the blond.   
  
The alpha growled at the sight of beautiful submission before him. His heavy arousal pressed against his lover but he didn't push himself in just yet. "Look at you, all quaking and spread for me. Are you so eager?" Bill asked, running his claws down the other's back hard enough to leave red welts, but gentle enough not to break the skin.   
  
"Y-Yes." Dipper whined. "I w-want you. Take me alpha. P-please." Dipper pressed back, rubbing his ass against Bill's engorged cock. "Fill me up, own me." The teen cried out when Bill plunged himself deep with one thrust. It hurt a little, not being properly stretched, but with each pleasure ring being stimulated by the large dick the pain didn't hold a flame next to the immeasurable pleasure. Even with the alpha unmoving inside him, letting him adjust, the throbbing cock against so many erroneous zones made his body thrum pleasantly. Feeling like this,  the omega couldn't remember why he had ever been afraid of sex.   
  
"You feel incredible." Bill told the brunette a little breathlessly as he began moving in and out of his mate at a leisurely pace, reveling in tight hold around him. Pushing his head through each ring sent extra jolts through his body and it was even more euphoric on the pull. "Fuck, Dipper." he groaned out quickly becoming addicted to the feeling only this boy could grant him by way of the claim. "So good." Bill drawled out, his pace still slow and exploratory. "I'm going to fuck you several times a day." Reaching his hand around he slipped his hand into the front of Dipper's bathing suit and pulled out his dick from the fabric to stoke it skillfully. His omega's sounds of pleasure only served to fuel him further. Folding his body over the smaller one he whispered in his ear. "You like it when I touch you. I alone make you feel this good."    
  
"YES! Y-YES." Dipper cried out, cumming with only a few strokes of his hardness. The multiple simulation was just too much. Bill wasn't near done though and the omega found himself sobbing with how over worked his nerves were. His cock didn't even have time to grow flaccid as he wasn't able to come down from his high. He had already been pushed past heaven. How far could one person's rapture go? "I-Ive cum." he hiccuped out, wanting to collapse.    
  
"Good." Bill growled out, nipping at the earlobe peeking out from beneath wild brown curls. "I'm going to make you cum again and again. You're orgasms will be so good you will forget all other alphas exist."   
  
Dipper's blunt nails scratched at the wooden table top, looking for purchase as his body was rocked unforgivingly against the hard surface. Tears streamed down his cheeks and a puddle of drool collected beneath his chin as he moaned and spoke out incoherently. At some point after cumming a second time the omega found two of Bill's fingers in his mouth and he greedily sucked them, swirling his tongue over the long appendages.    
  
Pinpricks of ink began to invade the corners of Bill's vision. Even with thrusting as leisurely as he was, he was nearing orgasm. The alpha prided himself in being able to control his body and time his release but with his omega clenched so tightly around him and the extra friction the rings provided he was being pushed over the edge regardless. The wet mouth on his fingers didn't help either, tasting him like the teen could get enough of his flavor. With a growl of arousal Bill began to pick up the pace, slamming into the body beneath him with so much force that the one side of the table was being moved forward an inch at a time; the wood legs making an obnoxious noise as it scraped against the stone floor. His free hand once more worked his lover's throbbing length while his mouth sucked dark hickies  into the uninjured side of Dipper's neck. Any possible words were replaced with low grunts and sinful moans as the alpha lost himself in sex. He barely registered that his mate came a final time right before emptying himself into the small boy, his hips stuttering to a stop as electric currents of pleasure racked through his body.    
  
Pulling out of Dipper with a wet sound, Bill dropped back into his chair exhausted. With slightly trembling fingers he reached down and pulled his bathing suit back up over his hips. No sooner had he accomplished the task when his omega took a seat on his lap.   
  
"So no more flirting with other omegas, right"  Dipper asked a bit breathlessly, wrapping his arms around his alpha's neck.   
  
Reaching around his husband Bill hooked his fingers under the lip of the table and pulled it back into it's proper place. Once happy with the alignment he took the other male into his embrace. "No, not when you've seduced me so spectacularly." He tried his fingers over  Dipper's ribs. "I didn't think you had it in you to be so manipulative."   
  
"Neither did I." Dipper said honestly, tilting his head up and leaning forward to erase the space between their lips. The kiss was slow and easy, neither of them having much energy after their exercise. "I guess you bring out the hidden pieces of me."  He was undecided if it was for the better or worse.   
  
"Sorry to interrupt." The island girl padded into the room holding a tray on her shoulders with both their plates and some fruity looking cocktails in a hurricane glasses. She placed Bill's plate in front of him and hesitated with Dipper's, her eyes flittering between both sides of the table.   
  
"You can put it next to mine. He'll be eating dinner while sitting on my lap."   
  
The girl nodded, emptying the rest of her tray. "Of course." Clear relief was written on her face when she realized she was no longer inadvertently becoming between the new mates. Bowing, she took her leave after promising to check on them soon.   
  
"How's your happy meal?" Bill asked after they ate in silence for a bit. "I'm sorry it didn't come with a toy, but if you're a good boy we can break out the ones I brought later."   
  
Dipper nearly choked on his chicken fingers "Oh My God! I just lost my virginity three days ago. Let me get used to having sex before you introduce toys into the mix."   
  
Finishing off his cocktail, Bill was already feeling a pleasant buzz. He was pleased the staff remembered he likes his drinks strong. "You are so vanilla." he smirked into Dipper's neck when his lips, cold from the frosty liquor, made the teen shiver deliciously from his kiss. "Don't worry, a few months with me and I will have you so twisted up that nothing will be off limits."   
  
"I'm not. Worried, that is." He was. terrified, in fact, of becoming nothing more than a glorified sex doll that begged for his alpha's cock like a pathetic smitten omega. Dipper could already feel himself growing hard and wet in response to Bill's mouth on his sensitive throat. "I am willing try whatever you want, I am just asking that you ease me into new things. Let me test the waters."   
  
His food forgotten about in favor of nibbling on Dipper's shoulder, Bill rubbed circles over sharp hip bones with teasing fingers. "mmm, but isn't it best to just dive right in to get used to the water's temperature? Besides, with us things will be hot. I promise it will feel good, you will be comfortable in no time."   
  
If their tryst earlier was any indication then Dipper was sure his alpha was correct. One positive about the claim was that it made sex with his mate incredible. Even now his body yearned to have the man inside him. Pushing his plate away, he turned around in his husbands lap and kissed Bill's lips like he tasted better than the food he just ate.  Dipper didn't want to be subservient nor be a sex toy for his alpha but right now he wanted  sex and lots of it. This was his honeymoon after all. Fuck it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as Always, let me know what you thought.


	15. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper experiences his first heat off of his suppressors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, a chapter.
> 
> Warnings: smut.
> 
> Also I am sorry, but this isn't overly edited so mistakes might be abundant. I just really wanted to get a chapter out.

The school library smelled like fresh paper and ink layered atop the mustier smell of older and slowly decaying books, and a hint of the chemical used to keep the room clean from the germs of teenagers; some of which had less than better hygiene habits. Dipper, however, loved the smell. For someone whom enjoyed reading and learning It was familiar and comforting and it wrapped around him like a warm blanket on a cold winter’s night. Inhaling slowly and deeply the omega rummaged through his backpack trying to decide on what subject to use his study period for. He paused when he heard his name called and looked up to find two popular omegas whose names he couldn’t remember.

 

“Hey Mason.” The ginger, female omega cooed as she took a seat at his table. “I just love your outfit. You’ve been so fashionable lately.”

 

“Yeah.” The pretty and tall male omega chimed, also sliding into a chair to sit with his friend and Dipper. “Where did you get your dress?”

 

“Uh.” Dipper stared at the two for a second, not sure why these two were given him their attention when in the past they wouldn’t have even given him the time of day. “I don’t know. My husband picked out my wardrobe for me.” A red, form fitting, knee length, pencil dress with matching red stiletto heels was not something the omega would have chosen to wear himself, especially for school, but seeing as his closet was filled with only similar items he didn’t have much of a choice. Not to mention the cosmetics he wore now almost every day at Bill’s request.

 

“What a thoughtful alpha” The female cooed, resting her chin upon her steepled fingers while her friend nodded in agreement. “You’re so lucky to have such a generous husband. I bet your closets are filled with tons of name brand clothes. I would love to see it sometime.”

 

Dipper was saved from having to answer as Pacifica and Mabel reached the table. “I’m sure you would Clara.” Answered Pacifica with a glare and a hand on her hip. “Any way to weasel your way into the Cipher house hold.”

 

“Rude.” Responded Clara. “I’m just trying to make friends with Mason.”

 

“So that he can introduce you to other rich alphas I’m sure. I can appreciate the need for a good mate but not at the expense of my future brother in law. You had no desire to be friends with him before he married Cipher and even made fun of him behind his back before so don’t even try to pretend you have any real interest in his wellbeing.” Pacifica nudged Clara’s seat with her foot. “Now move it so that Dipper’s real friends can sit with him.”

 

“Whatever. Come on Taylor.” The ginger motioned to her friend. “Mason, we’ll see you later.”

 

“Not if I can help it.” Pacifica called after the two omega’s as they left, taking her spot in one of the vacated seats.

 

Mabel chuckled at her fiancée. “Harsh.” She said plopping down into a chair.

 

“Someone has to protect Dipper from all these users and fakes. Lord knows Dipper is too socially awkward to tell them to get lost on his own.” Pacifica explained as she pulled out her math textbook and note paper.

 

“You’re not wrong.” Mabel agreed.

 

“Ok.” Said Dipper. “You can stop talking about me like I’m not here.”

 

“Sorry.” Apologized the blond omega. “How are you holding up with married life in the fast lane.” What she really wanted to ask was how Dipper was handling being in a marriage he didn’t want with a husband he didn’t love.

 

The male teen shrugged his shoulders. “It’s…different. Home doesn’t feel like home yet and I feel more like a guest than a member of the household. The house staff are nice but they nor Bill let me do anything for myself. It’s weird not being able to leave the house without a driver and a bodyguard, who waits for me even outside of the school.  Paparazzi are always snagging pictures of me and I even catch fellow schoolmates sneaking photos from time to time with their phones, not to mention the attention from other students like you just saw. I don’t know who is trying to be sincere and who is trying to use me for my new status. I’m not used to being in the spot light and its kind of overwhelming.”

 

Pacifica nodded sympathetically while Mabel frowned. “It sounds like you’re unhappy Dipp-dot.com.” The alpha said softly.

 

“No, No, not at all.” Dipper spit out, trying to appease his sister. He wanted her to believe he was ok. That he was content with his marriage. “It’s just a lot of change at one time. Bill is great and supper attentive to my needs. He works a lot, like a super lot more than I thought he would, but he still makes time for me in his busy schedule. Like he watches sci-fi movies with me even though he has no real interest in them, and we have in-depth conversations about everything from food to physics, and he listens to me ramble on about cryptids and doesn’t make fun of me for believing in aliens or ghosts. And he is really, really good in bed…I’m rambling now. I didn’t mean to say that last part out loud.”

 

Pacifica nodded sympathetically while Mabel frowned. “It sounds like you’re unhappy Dipp-dot.com.” The alpha said softly.

 

“No, No, not at all.” Dipper spit out, trying to appease his sister. He wanted her to believe he was ok. That he was content with his marriage. “it’s just a lot of change at one time. Bill is great and supper attentive to my needs. He works a lot, like a super lot more than I thought he would, but he still makes time for me in his busy schedule. Like, he watches sci-fi movies and paranormal documentaries with me even though he has no real interest in them, and we have in-depth conversations about everything from food to physics, and he listens to me ramble on about cryptids and doesn’t make fun of me for believing in aliens or ghosts. And he is really, really, good in bed…I’m rambling now. I didn’t mean to say that last part out loud.”

 

Mabel laughed out loud at her brother’s prudish behavior. “It’s ok to like sex Dipper, besides successful relationships usually depend upon it.”

 

“Yeah.” The brunette omega replied with a blush. “I just wish it usually happened when I was more awake and that it wasn’t so rushed. More often than not Bill is pushing up on me after midnight when he gets home from the office. He is already naked and I’m awoken to my clothes being roughly removed. Sometimes it’s over before I can even process what happened. Next thing I know he is snoring in my ear and I’m wide awake.”

 

“Dipper that’s not cool, how is he even getting your consent if you are waking up to a dick already in your ass.”

 

“Pacifica!” Mabel squealed. “How uncouth. Though It’s nice to know my quality manners are rubbing off on you.”

 

It didn’t really matter if and when Dipper wanted to have sex. As a mated omega it was his responsibility to please his alpha. Luckily for him he didn’t ever feel the need to refuse Bill. His alpha was gorgeous and did make him feel good but the circumstances could be better. “I don’t mind and I think if I told him no that he would respect my wishes. I just…Sometimes…it just feels like we are fucking instead of making love. He works so much and even though he tries to make at least a few hours a week just for me it’s not enough. Before we were married he told me he would be home every night around five or six and now it’s early if he comes in before 10:00. I try to wait up for him, doing homework and playing video games and whatnot, but usually I fall asleep before he gets in. I still wouldn’t mind it if the weekends were ours but on Saturday he is in the office until the afternoon and then it’s off to dinner parties or events with potential clients, and those just stress me out because I am afraid of embarrassing Bill because I am clearly not high class. Sundays, he tries to make that just about me but he still takes calls and works on reports if we are watching movies. I just feel…neglected… not as important as his work or status.”

 

“Dipper…” Mabel said her brother’s name sadly. “have you told him how you felt?”

 

The boy shook his head negatively, his curls bouncing softly as he did so. “He is working so hard and I know he is doing it for me and our future family. It would be selfish and childish of me to bother him with my petty feelings. I don’t want him to think I am ungrateful, especially when he is doing so much. I appreciate everything he does for me. I just wish he would let me help. I’ve looked through his stuff and there is plenty of reports, data compilation, other tasks I could do to help him and it would be good experience for when I go to college. With me helping there would be more time for us to spend together. When I brought it up he just pat my head and told me it wasn’t anything I needed to bother myself with.”

 

Pacifica flipped through a couple pages in her text book, lying to herself that she was going to get some homework done during study period. “Regardless, your feelings are important and Cipher needs to listen to them. I don’t want to hear you talk about your desires like they don’t matter. You are not a typical omega so don’t act like one just because you married some old school alpha. When he bares his teeth, making demands or whatnot, you bare your teeth right back. Do you hear me?”

 

Dipper gave a small nod and offered a shy smile. “I’ll try.” He wasn’t as strong an omega as Pacifica and didn’t have an alpha as liberal as Mabel. Of course he wanted to be in control of his own life but in marrying Cipher he had accepted the fact that he was likely to bend to Bill’s whims. It was the nature of the beast whether he liked it or not.

* * *

 

Not but a week or two later found Dipper once again in school. As a model student he listened attentively to his professors and took detailed notes of their lectures even though, as intelligent as he was, it was all information he already knew. There was something enjoyable in the methodic task of filtering though information and transcribing it into organized formats in his notebook. Today though, he found himself distracted and uncomfortable, often pausing in his work to zone out in indiscernible amounts of time only to come to with confusion about what he had been doing. He thought that perhaps he was coming down with something but he didn’t feel overly sick. Perhaps a little feverish, and too tight in his own skin, but nothing else really. Something was wrong though. He just didn’t feel himself.

 

“Omega Cipher, are you all right?” Apparently his teacher also noticed his discomfort.

 

“I…I’m not sure.” He said honestly, his earth colored eyes settling on the professors concerned expression.

 

“Perhaps you should go to the nurse, just to be safe. Let me write you up a slip.” The last thing she needed to be held accountable for was Alpha Cipher’s mate getting sick in her class. Perhaps the teen was pregnant. Frankly, the beta woman wasn’t sure why Mason continued to attend school now that he was married to such an influential and financially well off alpha. The odd quirks off the rich, she supposed.

 

Taking the bright green slip to the nurse’s office Dipper relayed his symptoms to the young man-an omega like himself. He found himself adding to his list in just the time it took to get there. The office was on the other side of the school but not far enough that he should feel this much worse. His slight fever had become a raging inferno and it felt like his entire body was on fire. His groin felt like it was twisting itself into knots and his skin felt overly sensitive. The omega Nurse-Peter it read on his staff ID badge-nodded sympathetically until Dipper finished talking.

 

“I just don’t know what’s wrong with me.” The student concluded.

 

“Luckily I don’t think you have anything to worry about, but just to confirm are you currently on heat suppressers?”

 

“No.” Dipper responded cautiously coming to the correct conclusion before Peter confirmed it.

 

“Then I can safely say you are entering your heat cycle. I am going to write you out for the next two or three days and you can come back to school once your symptoms have subsided. Should I call your Alpha to come get you?”

 

“No, he’s at work. I’ll have my driver take me to him. Thanks.”

 

Class was just letting out as Dipper made his way out of the building. The halls weren’t overly busy yet, but almost every alpha and beta turned to Dipper with hungry eyes, their lust evident. As a Cipher he knew he was safe but regardless he picked up his pace. Once outside his bodyguard, Eightball, was at his side like a shadow. The omega didn’t miss how the tall Latino drew in a sharp breath and how his body stiffened.

 

“That time in your cycle, huh?” Eightball asked with a grimace.

 

Dipper responded with a simple “Yeah.”

 

“Best to get you to your mate then.” Eightball pulled Dipper along with a strong grip on his bony bicep making the small brunette have to run to keep up with his longer strides. The bodyguard didn’t mean to be rough but the omega’s heat enhanced scent smelled delectable. If he wasn’t a civilized creature and Dipper didn’t belong to Cipher, he would most certainly have his way with the slender boy. It wasn’t that he couldn’t control himself but Dipper’s beauty and heat scent were a dangerous combination. Eightball was sure he had never smelled something so perfect and addictive before. It invaded his senses like a drug, forcing arousal on him and clouding his judgement. His instincts were screaming at him to challenge Cipher and impregnate the omega. Eightball breathed out a sigh of relief when they made it to the limo.

 

Soos, whom had been leaning on the car and reading a comic book, quickly discarded it in favor of running up to Dipper and taking over for Eightball, who didn’t look any better than Dipper. Relieved of his duty the bodyguard made his way to the passenger side of the limo where the partition would luckily block out the brunette’s scent.

 

“You ok there buddy?” asked Soos, concerned with Dipper’s heated skin, flushed cheeks, and trembling body.

 

“Yeah.” Dipper nodded his head and leaned into Soos’ side as the chauffeur helped him the rest of the way to the car. The large man brought him comfort and he felt a safety he didn’t feel with many other betas and alphas. “I’m just entering my heat.”

 

“Gotcha dude. You know s’is funny,” Soos chuckled. “I can smell heats like any other person but they don’t affect me like everyone else. At first it made me feel self-conscious, like I was broken or something, but then I met Melody and she made me feel better bout it.” The rotund man paused only to open the limo door for his charge and helped him climb in. “She said she liked it because I wouldn’t accidently cheat on her if confronted with an unmasked potent heat perfume.” Shrugging his shoulders, he gave a one last “Weird.” Before shutting Dipper into the automobile.

 

Dipper tried to think about what an enigma the beta was but he was too uncomfortable to do anything other than focus on his heat. Pulling out his phone he dialed Bill’s cell.

 

“Dipper, sweetheart, is this an emergency? I’m about to go into a meeting.”

 

“Alpha.” Dipper whined, pawing at his erection, through the soft fabric of his red dress, that sprang up after thinking of Bill. “I’m so uncomfortable. I need you.”

 

There was a pause on the other end and Dipper whimpered, adjusting his bottom against the seat as his lubrication glands jumped into overdrive.

 

“Are…are you in heat?” Bill finally spoke.

 

“Yes alpha.” Dipper cried out miserably. “Everything is too hot and too tight and I need your cooling touch. I need you inside me; to calm the fire.” The boy was near tears and if he was in a normal frame of mind would laugh at himself for how he was acting. As it was hormones were flooding his brain and body and all he could think about was his alpha releasing him from this pain.

 

“Shhhh” Bill cooed over the line. “Are you being brought here or home?”

 

“Your work. I can’t wait for you to get home. It hurts. I need you.” The wanton omega repeated, touching himself but unable to find enough pleasure in it. “I need you.”

 

“I know baby. Come right up when you get here. I’ll have Hector reschedule my meetings for the next few days. I’ll mate you once in the office it should be enough to hold you off until we make it home. OK? I’ll take good care of you during your heat. It will be just us, no work. I promise.”

 

“Ok.”

* * *

 

 

Bill looked up from the paperwork on his desk when his assistant, Thomas, opened one of the double doors to his office.

 

“You have a guest here to see you.” Thomas said with his signature smile, full of large white teeth and fat canines 

 

Dipper ducked under the man’s outstretched arms, managing to kick off his high heels and unzipper his dress as he made his way to his alpha across the room. Thomas licked his lips as he watched the young omega bare his smooth back, pulling his arms from his dress.

 

Bill cleared his throat loudly, grabbing his assistant’s attention. “Thank you Teeth, please take your leave now and see that no one bother’s us.”

 

“Right.” The shorter alpha replied with a pout. “I’ma gonna take my lunch break now. Have fun.” Thomas finished before closing the door.

 

“Alpha.” The brunette whined, stumbling completely out of his dress just before making it to the large desk and leaving him only in black lacy panties decorated with red frills and tiny red bows.

 

The older man pushed his chair back and held his arms out for his sweet scented mate. “Come, my little pup, let me take care of you.” Bill was surprised when instead of walking around the wooden obstacle, Dipper climbed atop the desk and settled his rump on the edge, closest to his target; papers crinkling under his weight or falling to the floor with a flutter. Reaching forward he grabbed Bill by his silk tie and pulled the man to stand between his spread legs for a hurried kiss. The omega hummed happily at the taste of his alpha upon his tongue. Wrapping his slender legs around Bill’s waist he pulled them closer together. Bill moaned into his mouth at the friction, delighting Dipper with the sound and vibrations.

 

One dark hand was planted firmly on the desk for support while the other roamed the omega’s flawless back. His lips moved from Dipper’s mouth to nip at his jaw and over his claim mark, making the teenager keen and further bare his neck. Into things are they were neither hardly startled when there was a short rapping on the door and Arthur let himself in with his eyes glued to a financial report.

 

“Mr. Cipher, I have those financial analysis reports you were looking for.”

 

“Leave it on the side table there, as you can see I am a bit disposed at the moment.” Bill had the respect to try and pull away from the heat intoxicated omega, but Dipper was having none of it and clung tighter as he began to loosen Bill’s tie to start working on the buttons of the white dress shirt. In any other state Dipper would have been embarrassed that his father had walked in on him, only in his underwear and seducing his husband, but currently the only thing he could think about was getting Bill naked and sitting on his dick. “First heat.” The alpha replied with an apologetic smile.

 

Arthur looked akin to a fish out of water, wide eyed and mouth sputtering without a sound, and had to stop himself from grabbing Dipper and removing him from the wolf’s embrace. Bill was his son’s husband, he had to remind himself, and Dipper clearly wanted this as was evidence by his lips pressing kisses to a freshly exposed dark chest. “O-of course.” Arthur stuttered. “Sorry to have intruded.” Quickly the man let himself out, closing the door behind him and wondering if he would end up with a grandchild soon. He was too young for this, he thought with a shake of his head.

 

Alone again, Dipper pushed Bill off of him to shove him down in his chair. The Omega hopped into his alpha’s lap and messed his hands through the styled undercut, while kissing Bill roughly. Tongues danced and teeth scraped in wet, hot, need. His hips ground down with fevered urgency and Dipper tore his mouth away to sink to his knees, nipping a trail down Bill’s hard cut chest and abdomen, stopping every once and awhile to lave at the skin with his tongue after a hard bite. Once at the waist of black dress pants Dipper was over foreplay and quickly undid the garment, sinking his fingers in to pull them off Bill in such a way it was as if they personally offended him. Standing, Dipper looked over Bill’s perfectly sculpted body, his golden chest-partially hidden by his open dress shirt- heaved with desire for his mate. The brunette felt a swell of pride that this Adonis belonged to him and him alone. Maybe it was his heat speaking but he found himself thinking he was the luckiest omega in the world to have such an alpha as Bill Cipher.

 

“Alpha” he cooed breathlessly as Bill gipped his hips and placed open mouth kisses on his slightly concaved belly. “I need more” Dipper whined. Climbing once more onto the alpha’s lap Dipper moved aside his underwear, not bothering to remove them.

 

“Don’t you want me to prepare you firs—nngh” Bill’s question was answered when Dipper slid his slick, and dripping, hole over the swollen, throbbing cock. If possible, inside Dipper was hotter than usual and his rings were swollen to fullness making him tighter than anything Bill had ever experienced with anyone before. Not to mention the moan of pleasure that was ripped from Dipper’s throat just from sinking onto him; it was such a turn on. Dipper was always vocal, but these animalistic noises, needy and euphoric, where something else. Bill felt like he had left earth and had entered heaven.

 

Bill could hardly catch his breath with the way his mate was riding him.  Dipper was usually receptive to him but he was still shy when it came to sex. The teenager was eager to please when Bill requested his services and it clear by the way he moaned and his body shivered at his alpha's touch but Dipper did not initiate it.  The omega's enthusiasm was overwhelming and the blond had to admit it was hot. Heat inflicted Dipper was something Bill could get used to.

 

With his hands roaming his mate's smooth body, mouth's on each other's skin, the tugging at his hair from thin fingers, and the suffocating heat on Bill's member, the alpha found himself reaching orgasm much sooner than usual.

 

"No, no,no,no." Dipper muttered when he felt hot ejaculate splash against his inner walls. He was so close. He needed release, how could he do that if Bill had cum before him?

 

Sensing his distress through their bond, the alpha reached between them and gripped Dipper's swollen cock. Slamming himself down on Bill, before he had a chance to deflate, and the blond’ s tight hold around him was enough to push Dipper over the edge. His hips stuttered to a stop and his vision went white while his body jerked with each spurt of cum that painted his and his mate’s abdomen and heaving chests. Momentary relief from the heat flooded him as he experienced the most potent orgasm of his short sexual life.

 

"Alpha" Dipper whispered out between sloppy kisses to his alpha's lips. "You are amazing" He kissed Bill's cheek. " You make me feel so good." He nipped along his chin. "I am so lucky to have you." He sucked a red mark on Bill's neck, feeling the warm tingling in his belly already starting to return. He had a half hour at most before the heat hit him full blast again. "I want to please you, for you to use my body and wreck me thoroughly, to make it so the only name I can remember is yours."

 

The alpha chuckled lowly "Let's get you home first and then I promise to utterly destroy you." Bill was already getting hard from Dipper's kisses and the feeling of this damp skin on his fingertips as he leisurely traced along a prominent spine.   "Though you might come to regret it when you can't walk properly."

 

"I won't" Dipper sighed as he ran his hands up and down his alpha's strong chest, his finger nails brushing over dark nipples and teasing them into firmness.

 

He did. Three days later, after his heat was exhausted, he was sore and tired. It hurt to walk and his body was covered in bruised hickey's and scratches. Even his dick hurt from how often it had been sucked and how many times his muscles had convulsed in orgasm. Bill of course didn't fare much better but he wore it like an award, proud of the marks Dipper had left on him, whereas the omega just wanted to lay in bed and hide until he felt better. Unfortunately, he had to get up. Stupid school. Stupid post heat. Stupid Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to get a chapter out. It's probably going to be slow going from here but I promise as long as people keep commenting and telling me they want this to continue then I will finish it. 
> 
> I wish I had more time and energy to write, but as my daughters get older life gets more complicated, especially when the one is having psychiatric problems. It's heartbreaking when your (barley) seven year old physically harms them self in fits of rage and says they want to kill themselves. We are to have her treated by behavioral health so hopefully things will get better. She exhibits many signs of bipolar disorder but health professionals are very wary of diagnosing psychiatric disorders at such a young age. 
> 
> I do love writing but I have to be able to get myself into an "writer's zone" and it's hard to do when I have so many other things crowding my mind. That being said, thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with me, commenting and leaving kudos. It means the world to me and gives me motivation. I can't believe this thing has gotten over 1000 kudos. It's so awesome. You guys, the readers, are the bomb.com. 
> 
> I would like to say I'll have the next chapter out soon, but I need to get another chapter out for "Addicted" and then I'll come back to this and ping pong back and forth between them, until they are finished.
> 
> Love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Let me know what you think.


End file.
